Swim 'Til You Drown
by BittersweetDeceit
Summary: After a series of events Kurt cannot remember, he ends up in a relationship with Karofsky. A relationship is good, he knows, but not an abusive one. Blaine knows this too, and drama can go hand in hand with a realization as paramount as this one.
1. Chapter 1

_**Swim 'Til You Drown**_

Kurt, yawning, stood up to retrieve his geometry book from his satchel bag, which laid discarded in the corner of the living room. Kurt gently smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles from his maroon pullover, and took a step towards his bag, but his path was blocked.

He was pushed down by two big hands, and he landed on the blue couch, gasping in shock and indignation. He looked up, and saw Dave's eyes looking at him with such immense lust that Kurt instinctively backed away, deeper into the couch cushions.

Dave pushed his lips against Kurt's, slowly getting on top of the smaller boy. Kurt didn't know what to do…should he push Dave away? Dave Karofsky was his boyfriend, did that mean he could do things like this to Kurt?

Dave Karofsky was Kurt's boyfriend, as he had been for over a few months now. After more and more torments from the once closeted jock, Kurt had left for Dalton. But Dalton wasn't for Kurt, and after a short time there, Kurt had returned to McKinley with his friends. Karofsky was attending the school too, but Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam and occasionally Artie (it was hard enough for the disabled boy to get around the halls), had proven up to their promise, and were always by Kurt's side in the crowded halls.

After a fun after school Glee rehearsal, Kurt was still smiling from some inside joke between him and Mercedes as he made his way to his black Navigator. "Hey Kurt!" someone had called from behind him. Kurt turned around, and his eyes landed on one Dave Karofsky. Kurt narrowed his eyes slowly, and with fear, he nearly ran to his car.

Karofsky ran up behind him, and the question could prove to surprise millions, "Will you go out with me?"

Kurt nearly screamed his answer, a shrill _NO!_, and he had hopped into his car and drove away. Karofsky was insistent though, and through a course of events that Kurt honestly couldn't remember, Dave Karofsky was given the title of boyfriend to Kurt Hummel.

Karofsky had chosen to keep his sexual identity a secret - from his parents and his friends. Kurt was definitely hurt, though the matter was soon forgotten, because he would never, _never_ force someone out when they were not ready. Kurt simply told his friends that he was dating someone, but he refused to tell them who. All the girls came to the conclusion that it was Blaine Anderson, nearly giving Kurt a heart attack.

Truth was, Kurt hadn't heard from Blaine in a very long time.

Kurt and Blaine had been inseparable from the first day Kurt had stepped into Dalton. Blaine had helped him get accustomed to the ways of private school, and sometimes Kurt depended heavily on the older boy for things like class help, and Warbler help. Though when Kurt had chosen to return to McKinley, he couldn't bring himself to tell Blaine. One day, Kurt was strolling through the halls of Dalton, and the next, he was gone, his boarding room bare.

Blaine had been frantic, but after a long discussion on the phone with each other, they had made a plan to hang out the next weekend, though when Kurt and Blaine were supposed to call each other to arrange details, neither actually did. Soon, the texts died down and it was now it was a simple, 'hey what's up?' every other week.

Kurt was heartbroken, but was too scared to call Blaine, in fear that Blaine had forgotten about him.

Escaping from his thoughts, Kurt opened his eyes wider as Dave's eyes closed. Kurt squirmed uneasily from under his boyfriend. No, this didn't feel right, Kurt didn't want to be nearly attacked when he kissed someone.

Kurt shoved his boyfriend off, with a bit of difficulty. Dave stumbled, his back hitting the arm of the couch. Kurt huffed silently and stood up. He walked away from Dave.

"What the hell?" Dave asked, standing up also. Kurt took deep breaths, his chest heaving in anger and a small amount of apprehension. "Why'd you do that?"

Kurt ignored him, keeping his angry eyes locked on one of the pictures hanging above the mantel. Kurt could tell that Dave was getting frustrated, but Kurt was too caught up in his own fury to care.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Dave shouted, walking closer and closer to Kurt's turned back. Kurt shook his head, and crossed his arms. Dave nearly growled in rage, as he paced closer and closer to his boyfriend's back.

Dave grabbed Kurt's hair, the fine chestnut locks twisting in his broad fingers. Kurt yelped, and Dave pulled him closer to his own face. Kurt's eyes and mouth were wide in fear, and, desperately, he avoided eye contact.

"I was only trying to kiss you!" Dave yelled, and he coiled Kurt's hair in his hand with more force. Pain seared through Kurt's head, and he forced himself not to cry, though tears were already welling up in his eyes.

Suddenly, Dave let go of his hold on Kurt's hair. Kurt stumbled back, and looked up into Dave's dark brown eyes. Dave's face was red with his evident anger, and Kurt took a shaky breath.

Dave pulled his fist back, and brought it forward with as much speed. He hit Kurt with sickening precision in his left eye. Screaming out in pain, he staggered back, covering his eye with his hand. Dave drew his hand back once more, and hit Kurt in the side of the head. This time, Kurt fell down, onto the plush carpet of the Karofsky's living room. Kurt bit back the other scream building up in his throat, and instead he pushed himself back against the wall, trying to get as far away from Dave as possible.

Dave's eyes softened suddenly, as if only just now realizing the error in his actions, and he took in Kurt's strangled position. He immediately kneeled down. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," he said softly, holding his hand out as if to stroke Kurt's cheek. He stuttered, though he did manage to place his hands on the sides of Kurt's face.

"You-you just bring out the worst in me."

A tear tumbled it's way down Kurt's cheek as he stood up quickly. He took one last look at Dave, who was still kneeling. Taking a sharp, and what he hoped was a right, decision, he left towards the doorway, grabbing his bag.

He ran down the stairs to the main entryway. Dave followed, his large feet padding down the stairs just as Kurt pulled on his boots and his long, black jacket. "Where are you going?" Dave asked, and Kurt noticed with horror that he was getting angry again.

Kurt pulled the door open, and nearly flung himself out into the cold. It was snowing slightly, and Kurt walked quickly away from the house. He felt himself getting dizzy, the pain in his head and eye becoming more and more prominent.

Dave was shouting behind him, but Kurt kept walking until he couldn't hear Dave's yells. The bitter wind bit at his cheeks, yet the cold was soothing against his now black eye.

Kurt didn't know where he was going - it was dark and snowing. He followed the sidewalk until he came to a bus stop bench, where he wiped off the snow with his bare hand, after forgetting to put on his Italian leather gloves. He shivered and took out his phone.

He quickly called his dad, knowing that he would be there in a flash. It rang a few times, but no one picked up. Kurt sighed agitatedly, and he looked around him in uneasiness. He hoped Dave wouldn't come looking for him, because right now Kurt was too scared to even be near his 'boyfriend'.

Kurt called Finn next, who like his dad, did not pick up. His options were becoming limited. It was almost 9 o'clock at night, and he knew that his New Directions friends would not appreciate driving out to who knows where just to pick him up. Nonetheless, he called Mercedes, whose updated voicemail said that she was currently 'being bored to death at her Grandmother's'.

Kurt set the phone on his lap, and gingerly placed a finger on his eye. Kurt almost groaned as the slight touch of his fingertip sent jolts throughout his face. He put his hand down, and let the cold wind comfort the black eye.

Kurt's phone buzzed from his lap, and Kurt's heart soared, but fell once he saw that it was only a text. Kurt opened it up, expecting it to be from Dave.

_From:_ Wes_Time:_ 9:07 P.M.

_**Poor Blaine is moping around, I think he misses you ;) **_

Kurt smiled in spite of his current mood. Ah, there was Wes for you. Then it hit him. He currently pulled up his contacts, scrolling down until his fingertips found Blaine. Kurt hurriedly called him, nervousness racking through him. Maybe he should've called Wes or David, but knowing them, they would probably just send Blaine anyway.

"Kurt! Hi!" Blaine exclaimed after a single ring. It took Kurt a moment to remind himself of the situation at hand, and to not get to enthralled with Blaine's voice - it had been, in defense, a few months of only texting as communication. Kurt smiled - involuntary, really - and took a deep breath, his teeth chattering from the bitter chill. "Hey- woah. Are you outside?"

"Yeah. Actually, I have no clue where I am…" Kurt said, looking around for a street sign, the only one being hopelessly covered in large lumps of snow.

"…What?"

"Long story, I suppose. But I really need someone to pick me up, because I am completely lost and my fingers have turned into little icicles," Kurt said, tenderly placing a finger on his eye. The snow was definitely helping, but not by much.

"Lucky for you, I have just finished a cookie raid at that bakery in Bellefontaine. Just tell me where you are and I'll be there in a half hour or so," Blaine said cheerfully, and briefly, Kurt wondered why he was not cheerful as well. Only briefly, as the pain in his eye was not something to merely dissipate.

"Oh, let me get back to you on that. Give me a second…" Kurt muttered, as he stood up and walked closer to the street sign. He jumped up slightly, and scraped some of the snow off.

He spoke into the phone again as he walked back to the bench. "Jefferson Street North," he said uncertainly.

"That's by that park. I'll be there as soon as I can, Kurt," Blaine said, and then the line went dead. Kurt sighed in relief, and he settled down into the bench, well, as settled as he could be on a cold hard bench in a dark, chilly night.

Kurt's phone buzzed again, and Kurt picked it up, expecting Blaine or possibly Wes. It was another text message, but this one did not bear good news. He opened it.

_From:_ Dave

_Time: _9:19 P.M.

_**Where r u? I'll come get u, just tell me where u r. **_

Kurt bit his lip, and closed the message. He wasn't up for talking to Dave at this point - let the black eye and pounding head speak for itself. Kurt leaned his head back, his eyes staring blankly at the dark sky.

He wondered why Dave did this. Kurt had done nothing wrong, he simply didn't want to be assaulted during a kiss. Dave didn't have to get so worked up about it; Kurt only wanted to study. He knew that Dave was certainly violent, as he was a football player, but he never would have expected that he would resort to…abuse? Kurt shuddered.

Headlights flared in front of him, and Kurt sat up straighter in alarm. Was that Dave? The car pulled up against the curb, and slowly made its way up the road. Kurt jumped up, instantly recognizing the car as Blaine's. Kurt waved his frozen fingers above his head, and the car stopped. Blaine looked across the passenger seat, and motioned for Kurt to get in.

Kurt jumped into the car, the hot air refreshing against Kurt's skin, though the solid warmth instantly concentrated on his throbbing eye. Blaine stopped the car immediately, and pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's back. "I really missed you, Kurt." he said, and Kurt smiled, temporarily forgetting about his black eye, which fortunately, Blaine could not see in the dark.

"I missed you too. I'm really sorry about not calling, I was just scared that you forgot about me and didn't care anymore," Kurt said, sinking lower in his seat. Blaine looked at him like he had grown an extra head, his hazel eyes squinting in the dark.

"That's so silly, Kurt. I'm not going to forget about the _one guy_ who finally told me I don't know how to dress," Blaine smiled, and he flicked a switch on the dashboard. The lights flashed on, and Blaine's smile disappeared almost instantly.

"God."


	2. Chapter 2

**In response to Evil Jenyus, I read somewhere that major temperature changes can expose a bruise (ect.) on skin faster. Or maybe I was reading false information (le gasp!).**

_**Swim 'Til You Drown**_

"That's so silly, Kurt. I'm not going to forget about the _one guy_ who finally told me I don't know how to dress," Blaine smiled, and he flicked a switch on the dashboard. The lights flashed on, and Blaine's smile disappeared almost instantly.

"God."

Kurt leaned over quickly and flicked the lights off. He shrunk back in his seat slightly and turned his face towards his window. He stared out into the night, while the biting silence suffocated him, and he waited for the endless stream of questions to begin.

"What happened? Did you get into a fight? Is that why you needed a ride? Why were you outside? It's like eighteen degrees out, did you not realize that?" Blaine stammered, eyes wide and childishly confused. Kurt shrugged.

"I, er, wanted to go on a walk. I slipped on a patch of ice and fell down, and next thing I know I'm wandering around like a lost puppy," Kurt laughed nervously, continuing his staring match with the snow out the window. Blaine squinted his eyes when Kurt looked back at him.

"You sure about that?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded silently. "Fine. I'm not going to force you to tell me anything, but please, Kurt, I'm still here for you - just like last time with all that Karofsky business," he continued, sighing.

Sensing a bit of underlying irritation, Kurt subdued a flinch. As quickly as he could manage, he moved his body back until he felt his elbow hit the side of the car. Blaine looked surprised at Kurt's sudden movement.

"I'm sorry," Kurt muttered, "Just… don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," Blaine replied, taken aback slightly, "where did you get that idea?" He reached an attentive hand out to Kurt's leg. He looked up.

"Can you drop me off at my house?" he asked. Blaine looked stunned at the sudden, almost instantaneous, change of mood, but he nodded and pressed the pedal south.

He wondered if he should broach the subject more. Kurt was extremely stubborn, and wouldn't say a word if he set his mind not to. Though Blaine was tremendously nervous, scared even, at how Kurt had gotten so ragged, he didn't want to tense their situation any more. Blaine spread his lips into a line and decided to not push Kurt into sharing anything he didn't want to. Blaine tried to convince himself that Kurt really _did_ fall and slip on the ice. It was not easy in the least.

Kurt was completely silent through the ride, and when his phone went off abruptly, shrieking an obnoxious generic jingle, Kurt jumped slightly and answered quickly without looking at the ID as Blaine pulled around a corner.

"Hello?" Kurt answered, voice hoarse. He cleared his throat, side-eyeing Blaine for a reaction he was sure to get.

"Kurt? Hey, why did you leave? Are you ok?" came Dave's voice. For once in his life, Kurt resented the deep, almost caveman like technique of speech Dave used.

"I'm fine," he replied shortly. Dave was silent on the other end for a moment.

"Are you sure? Where are you?"

The questions rattled on.

Kurt broke in, trying to get a word of his own spoken before Dave ran himself up a wall, or rather, ran _him_ up a wall. "I'm getting a ride home from a friend," Kurt said, glancing over to Blaine. He was keeping his eyes firmly locked on the road, his lips in a thin line. Kurt felt his temple sting, yet he forced his senses back to the voice in his ear.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Dave snapped. Kurt recoiled from the harsh tone, though he became indignant, infuriated at his boyfriend's audacity.

_Was_ Kurt mad at Dave? Kurt nodded to himself.

But then again…

It could have been just a huge accident and Kurt could be blowing it way out of proportion. After all, Dave loved Kurt, and he wouldn't purposely hurt Kurt in any way; it was _just_ a misunderstanding. Maybe Kurt should just have let Dave kiss him; affection wasn't something to shy away from.

"No, I'm not angry with you," Kurt pressed his face closer to the phone, words spoken softly in fear of Blaine overhearing, "It was just a misunderstanding."

"Of course it was. I'll see you tomorrow, then? Before school, same time, same place?"

"Ah, yes," Kurt hesitated, eyes wandering and mind racing in hopes of some sort of guidance he knew he would not find. He took another deep breath and hung up his cell phone. He was being ridiculous; Dave was his _boyfriend_, not the crazy Neanderthal he used to be. That was the past, this is the now.

Blaine pulled up into Kurt's driveway and turned to face him. "You should put some ice on that eye," he said quietly, looking up at Kurt through his long lashes. His eyes seemed glazed over, as if his mind was far, far elsewhere.

Kurt attempted a smile. "Thank you so much for the ride, Blaine. I can't thank you enough, though I will try through numerous texts."

Blaine nodded, his face turning up in a genuine smile. "I'm holding you to that, Kurt Hummel. I don't want to lose touch with you again."

"I don't want to either," Kurt replied, grabbing his bag from the car floor. He waved a last time and hopped lightly out of the car, onto the cold cement of his driveway. Blaine looked at him for a second, calculating, before opening his own door and stepping down. He walked the short distance from his side of the car towards Kurt, who stood with a confused look on his face.

Blaine chuckled and pulled the other into a suffocating hug. Kurt found himself taking in Blaine's rich cologne, smiling contentedly to himself, though felt no shame until later.

The two separated. Blaine said, "If you don't mind me asking, who were you talking to on the phone?"

Kurt smiled dazedly, though it was not because of the name falling foolishly from his lips. "My boyfriend, Dave," he said. Blaine's mouth fell open a fraction and, upon noticing this, he closed it quickly; Kurt thought it to be just a figment of his imagination.

"Oh, Dave, huh? That's great, Kurt, I-uh, great…" Blaine stammered, caught so sickeningly off guard it was almost disgustingly humorous. Kurt, upon noticing his slip of tongue, nodded stiffly.

"Yes, he goes to McKinley," Kurt said, his voice small.

"Dave…wait, Dave Karofs-"

"Bye, Blaine! I'll make sure to text you more often," Kurt interrupted, all at once overwhelmed and frightened, striding away swiftly, "Thank you again for the ride!"

And at that he left Blaine standing in the middle of the Hummel-Hudson driveway with an unanswered accusation and a mixed head and heart, tangled and trail broken in less than two hours.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Swim 'Til You Drown**_

Blaine had gotten Mercedes' cell phone number the night at Breadstix. Mercedes was a very engaging girl with a heart of gold and Blaine knew that she cared about Kurt more than anything in the world. He understood that she knew more about Kurt than Kurt even knew about himself, and Blaine figured she would be the best bet to find out what had happened the night prior between him and Kurt.

Blaine scrolled through his contacts, stopping when he located "_Mercedes J."_ on the small screen. He pressed the phone to his ear, hearing the rings echo.

"Hello?" Mercedes answered after the first few rings. Blaine smiled and lounged on the leather couch, stretching his legs out onto the footrest before him. He was in the commons of Dalton, as his mind was set on homework before his thoughts began to wander from algebra to Kurt; the opened books and scattered papers next to him evidence enough to prove that, once again, he had gotten distracted at the hands of Kurt Hummel.

"Hey, Mercedes, it's Blaine."

"Caller I.D. is a wonderful thing. Now what's up? I have dinner to get to, and not much time to talk," Mercedes said through audible rusting from her end.

Ah, now how to broach this topic? He didn't want to be blunt and outright ask, but his urgency for answers contradicted any polite mannerisms he usually used. "It's Kurt," Blaine muttered in spite of himself. Mercedes blew a breath of air out from the other end.

"What about him? Blaine, I swear, if you did anything to upset him, I'll have no choice but to resort to viol-"

"No, no, it's nothing like that at all. It's just…does he have a boyfriend? He told me he did yesterday and…" Blaine stuttered, unsure of where his once confident plot had went. Maybe this phone call was a bad idea.

Mercedes' voice turned soft, almost pitiful. "Kurt doesn't talk about his boyfriend much. We all thought it was _you_ until he promised us that you weren't," Mercedes laughed quietly, all but dejectedly, "He told us that he didn't want the whole town to know that "the only openly gay kid in Lima has snagged himself a boyfriend". He _seems_ happy, and that's all that really matters to us."

Blaine nodded stiffly. Noticing the silence on the other end, Mercedes summed up a few things. Mercedes wasn't stupid. She could recognize a love struck boy at any given time. There was Artie fawning over Tina and Brittany, Puck's secret love for Quinn, and even Mr. Schuester when he so much as glanced at Miss Pillsbury.

She sighed. "Listen, Blaine, I know you like Kurt."

Blaine was startled out of his thoughts. He jumped slightly in his seat, back rigid against the backboard, shocked at Mercedes accusation. "What? I, no, I- Mercedes, no…"

"Yes, I know you do. No offense, or anything, but it's actually pretty obvious. I mean, c'mon, even _Finn_ noticed." Blaine, though shell-shocked and dumbstruck, stayed silent.

He let the sheer quiet from his end be a sure answer to Mercedes' claim, that yes, he liked Kurt.

But Kurt had moved on when Blaine was too cautious to admit his feelings. The chance was gone.

"I was right! You really do like my boy!" Mercedes seemed satisfied with his answer, or his lack thereof, but that moment passed startlingly quickly. "But Blaine, he has a boyfriend now."

Blaine gulped. Mercedes didn't pause for an answer. "I've spent far too many nights comforting Kurt when you liked other guys to be on your side, I'm sorry."

He was sure his heart rose to his throat, in the most excruciating, tender way. He was paralyzed.

"But hear me out," Mercedes muttered soothingly, "I'll talk to Kurt tomorrow, you know, see what details I can get about his new b.f., and I'll be sure to call you. I wouldn't mind finding out, too."

Blaine smiled weakly, only faintly acknowledging that Mercedes was unable to see his sign of gratitude. She continued, "I've got dinner now. Good night, Blaine."

"'Night, Mercedes," Blaine said numbly, sliding the phone away from his cheek. He ended the call with shaking fingers and fell back onto the couch with a quiet groan.

He knew that Kurt must be with Karofsky. He had said yesterday that his boyfriend's name was Dave and that he went to McKinley; Blaine understood, though denied, that, yes, Kurt was in a relationship with the very same football jock that had run him out of his own school.

And where had that black eye come from? Blaine rubbed at his temples gently, calming the headache that he knew was sure to come. If Kurt and Karofsky _were_ in a relationship, then Karofsky wouldn't hurt Kurt and he would tell his football friends to lay off on the insults and physical attacks; there was obviously a decree on it.

But then again, would Karofsky really? Blaine wasn't so sure himself.

But maybe Kurt needed a friend right now, not a heart-eyed boy running after him when he was in a current relationship. Groaning slightly, but struggling to convince himself of the sense behind it, Blaine was determined to do just that. Be Kurt's friend.

Blaine turned his body over so he was resting on his side.

Yes, he'd be there for Kurt. He's always been there for Kurt and now wasn't any different. And maybe, just maybe, Kurt was happy with Karofsky…and Karofsky was happy with Kurt.

Blaine desperately tried to think these thoughts.

* * *

Kurt walked slowly to his locker, boots clacking delightedly against the floor, though the bright snap of his heels only illustrated the harsh opposite of that noise and the way he was feeling.

His eye throbbed in a dull beat. He had put on precise layers of concealer and cover-up and the harsh black and purple shades had nearly disappeared, yet if someone was to look very closely, then they, of course, would be able to notice _something_. Kurt trusted no one would suddenly take an interest in his pores.

Kurt twisted the lock, pulling the locker door open to reveal his books and schoolwork. He pulled out his geography and science books, putting them silently in his saddlebag, resisting the urge to lean his forehead against his locker; surely the chilled metal would soothe the pain in his eye as the snow did nights before.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and for a second Kurt thought it would be Dave. The thought was instantly refuted, even before he turned around, by the truth; Dave never spoke to Kurt during school, not even when they were the only ones in the halls. Dave had a reputation to uphold, as he had put it, and the "fury" wasn't about to be proclaimed as gay, even if he was.

The violence had decreased, certainly, but occasionally Dave would shove him in the lockers, apologizing later and explaining that Azimio was getting suspicious. Love comes with qualms, yes?

Kurt turned around to see the smiling face of his best friend, Mercedes. She was dressed in a jean skirt with leggings, a style she rarely ever wore, and a ruffled dark red shirt that Kurt had picked out for her during one of their many shopping trips. He instantly knew she was trying to get on his good side, as she had stated quite clearly that the shirt had "magnified her boobs a thousand percent".

"Hey, Mercedes," he said, a faint smile tugging at his lips, turning back to his open locker.

"Hi, Kurt," she replied, shooting him an exaggerated grin, "like what I'm wearing?" Mercedes tugged on the ruffles of the shirt in subtle distaste. Kurt closed his locker, linking arms with her.

He started down the hall. "I never thought I'd see the day when Mercedes Jones went back on her word," he responded with a teasing nudge. She slapped his elbow away from her ribs and grinned, if it was possible, even broader.

"Well, I figured that if you liked it, then it had to be fashionable," Mercedes said, to which Kurt only smirked at her. Ah, he knew her too well.

"Okay, Mercedes, what is that you want?"

Mercedes stopped in the middle of the hallway, forcing Kurt to stall with her, a deadly, stern expression upon her face. They were right next to his science classroom and he desperately wanted to escape this conversation and leave to his studies, though he knew that he owed it to Mercedes to stay. He loved her dearly, and she deserved at least him listening, but it didn't waver his drops of fear like rain at what she wanted to say.

Students shuffled around them impatiently, their faces resembling one of Ms. Sylvester's when she hears New Directions singing; irritable and petulant. Mercedes ignored them and stood her ground in front of him. Finally, she sighed. "Here's the deal, Kurt; Blaine called me yesterday."

Kurt recoiled, surprised, though hiding it well as he looked at Mercedes in masked shock. "Oh. What did he have to say?" Kurt asked, forcing himself to remain aloof, though his heart was racing. He straightened his clothes purely for something to do.

Mercedes shrugged, her eyes closing for a second, and she seemed to take a deep breath. She looked back to Kurt. "We're best friends, right?"

Kurt held a hand to his heart is mock offense. "Of course we are, Mercedes!" he exclaimed, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Mercedes chuckled sadly and placed her hand on Kurt's arm.

"Why do we never talk about your boyfriend? I trust you and everything, but as your best friend I think I get to decide if I approve of your first boyfriend."

Kurt pulled his lips into a line and he looked everywhere but Mercedes' eyes. Her hand was still on his arm and he strained against the feeling that it was pulling him down. He looked back into Mercedes' brown eyes and he struggled with himself; _she's my best friend..._

He exhaled deeply, his eyes blinking rapidly before he found the strength to use his voice. "I'll- I will tell you during lunch," he finally muttered, placing a tentative hand over Mercedes'. She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling, and Kurt felt that, maybe, just maybe, Mercedes would understand his desire for Dave to remain anonymous. It was just better that way.

"Promise?" she asked, holding out her pinkie and winking. Kurt rolled his eyes and laced his pinkie with hers. They shook pinkies while Kurt responded,

"I promise."

Though when Mercedes had hugged him and left for class, Kurt couldn't help but regret the decision he had just made. And even though he knew that telling Mercedes was the best option at this point, and it would make her happy, he felt like he was betraying Dave's trust. He closed his eyes as students bustled past him, the occasional jock shoving their shoulders into chest. He wondered briefly what his school life would be like if Dave was brave enough to admit - no. Kurt would never expect Dave to do something like that.

He couldn't help but think about what Blaine had to do with all this, yet before he could dwell on it, he opened his eyes to see the hallways clear, the clock on the wall warning him that he had only a minute to spare. He sensed someone was staring at him, a sinister tingle sliding across the back of his neck, and he whipped his head around to see Dave staring at him from farther down the hall. He barely acknowledged Kurt's presence; not a wave or hello came from him.

Kurt raised his hand slowly, but before he could demonstrate a greeting, Dave was gone. Lowering his arm slowly, Kurt looked away and headed into his classroom.

The bell rang behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I just watched a sad Klaine angst video on the tube of you and it like...killed me inside. Lucky for you, now you get a new chapter! **

_**Swim 'Til You Drown**_

There were never very many places Dave deemed acceptable for an outing with Kurt. Sure, there was the study sessions in Dave's house, or if Kurt begged well enough, they went on the occasional walk around the neighborhood - when the sun set, times permitting. Kurt never complained, because this was ultimately time to spend with his boyfriend, and any time spent with someone you cared about was quality time.

This was how they ended up strolling around the park at 8 o'clock on a chilly Thursday night. Things were quiet, and the only disturbance was the whistling of the wind. Kurt felt content here, and with Dave's large hand grasping his, he felt all was well. Those injuries he had endured last week? Thing of the past.

Kurt turned his head to look at his boyfriend. Dave was facing forward, an unreadable expression marking his face. Kurt bit his lip and nudged him lightly with his shoulder. "This is nice. We should do this more often."

Dave didn't look at him, but spoke aloud. "Yeah."

Kurt nodded happily, a small smile on his face. The air between became silent once more, and Kurt suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. He felt that he should making conversation with his boyfriend, yet he couldn't think of anything to say. Why did he feel so tense and uncertain around Dave?

Was it because of Dave's abuse towards him? No, he had apologized, and so had Kurt. All things were fine in that area, but _something_ was off, and Kurt couldn't place what it was.

Kurt opened his mouth, readying himself to say something of logical sense, yet not sure what he was going to say at that point, when his phone rang. Kurt tugged his hand out of Dave's strong hold, and stopped in his tracks. Dave stopped with him, his eyebrows fraying in confusion. He beckoned for Kurt to hurry up, and Kurt held up a finger.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice echoing into the receiver. Dave sighed angrily, and shoved his hands into his pockets. He leaned against a tree and watched Kurt take his call. Kurt gave him an apologetic smile as he waited for the caller to answer.

"Kurt?"

The soprano's eyes closed, seemingly of their own accord, and Kurt couldn't contain the blissful smile that lite up his face. Blaine.

He couldn't place where his ecstatic smile had come from. He glanced back at Dave, who had a confused and angry look on his face. Kurt flinched noticeably, and he returned his attention to Blaine. He figured that Blaine's company, or in this case his _voice_, had brought back missed memories. He had really missed Blaine's friendship, but that was all, wasn't it? Yes, he had strong feelings for the curly haired boy, but those feelings had diminished when he got with Dave. Right?

"Yes, this is him. And to what do I owe the pleasure of your voice?" Kurt asked, unable to wipe the smitten smile off his face.

"I just wanted to see if you were free tomorrow. We could see a movie, catch up." Blaine said, a small chuckle escaping his lips. He sounded so freely happy, and Kurt felt his own heart beating faster, though he wasn't sure why.

"Well I'll have to check my schedule, but I think I can fit you in." Kurt responded, shifting the phone to his other ear. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dave's expression turn stony, and he realized with a whooshing stomach lurch that he was making his boyfriend wait.

"Oh, the all esteemed and famous Kurt Hummel can't fit in _one_ night to catch up with a long, lost friend?" Blaine teased. Kurt rolled his eyes, somehow sad that Blaine couldn't see him doing so.

"Blaine, I seriously don't consider you a long, lo-"

The words had barely left Kurt's lips when the phone was out of his hand and shattering on the ground, the battery flying out into a snow bank. Kurt turned himself around completely, staring into the angry face of Dave. Kurt flinched back, his left foot stepping in a melted ice puddle. Right now he didn't care for his ruined shoes; he cared about his life.

"Who was that?" Dave nearly growled, and Kurt felt his knees go weak in fear. He crossed his arms around his chest, hugging himself, before answering.

"My friend..." he murmured, looking away from Dave's harsh gaze. Dave grabbed Kurt's upper arm, and Kurt swallowed his cry of pain.

"Friend? Screw that, Kurt. Was that some _other_ guy you're dating? Are you cheating on me?" Dave asked, his breath leaking into Kurt's smooth porcelain face.

"I am not cheating on you! Let go of me!" Kurt said, his confidence slowly growing back. The word 'courage' flashed in his mind, and he was distantly reminded of Blaine...

Dave clenched his fists, therefore cutting off the circulation in Kurt's upper arms. Kurt felt Dave's large fingers push onto his skin even through the immense amount of layers. Dave narrowed his eyes as his face got closer and closer to Kurt's. When their noses were almost touching, and Kurt couldn't breathe, Dave whipped Kurt's lithe body around and up against a tree.

Kurt felt his head hit the tree bark with shocking strength and he yelped in pain. Dave shook his head at him, though Kurt had said nothing, and suddenly Dave pressed his hard lips against Kurt's. Kurt struggled through it, using his remaining energy to try and fend Dave off, though his efforts were futile.

It was night. The sky was nearly pitch black, and the stars were beginning to fade through the expanses of darkness. No one was out, not one single person was strolling through the public park, not one person could see what was happening. Kurt's phone was broken, split into small pieces against the cold, rough sidewalk. He had no means of communication, no way to shout to help. No way to _get_ help.

Though through all of this torture, Kurt felt most guilty about not finishing his conversation with Blaine, and this is what confused him the most.

The bark from the tree was kneading into his back, and Kurt felt the sharp wood even through his clothes. Dave was still forcing his lips upon his, opening Kurt's mouth wide and rubbing his tongue on Kurt's. His mind screamed at him to push him away, though his senses were stock still in utter shock, and Kurt prayed to _whoever_, that this was as far as it would go. What was that law in Ohio? _It was only rape if the attacker penetrates..._

Kurt's eyes snapped open and he looked at Dave's closed ones. He would _not_ think about the laws about rape! He was scaring himself, and he trusted Dave enough to know that he wouldn't do these sorts of things to him. Dave was only angry, yes? Maybe Kurt shouldn't of spoke with Blaine.

With new found strength he finally shoved Dave off of him, but Dave was only away for a moment before his hands were latched onto Kurt's waist. Dave's grip hardened, and Kurt looked up at him in shock, only to have his face contort in pain when his back was rammed into the same tree he had been forcefully kissed on before.

Dave removed his hands from Kurt's waist, only to have them fist in Kurt's jacket. He pulled Kurt back towards him, his face mere inches from Kurt's. "I don't want to do this to you, Kurt." Dave whispered, his voice coming out in harsh whips.

Kurt only stared at him, unable to speak.

"I'm the best thing that will _ever_ happen to you." Dave murmured, lightly tracing Kurt's jaw with his thumb. Kurt moved his head out of Dave's lingering fingers, his head shaking slightly.

"B-but-" he managed before Dave slammed him roughly back into the tree. Kurt bit his lip to keep his scream of horror inside. He felt the tears well up in his eyes, burning until finally spilling over his light skin.

"I'm the _only_ one that will ever love you. Don't go talking to that Blaine kid, because he's only playing with you. I love you, no one else does. No one else will." Dave's words were spoken softly, almost gently, but the severity of them built a waterfall inside Kurt; his emotions were rushing away, out of his control, and right into Dave's hand. Though Kurt didn't know it.

"Do you understand?" Dave asked, leaning his head closer to Kurt's tear stained cheeks. Kurt nodded quickly, his eyes darting to the side to avoid Dave's intense stare. The pressure let loose on Kurt's jacket, and Kurt stumbled back, his balance off center. Dave watched him, and when Kurt looked stable, he began walking away, motioning for Kurt to come.

Kurt did, without a second thought. He spent a second to scoop up his tattered phone, and he knew it was fruitless to think it would work, as pieces were scattered everywhere, but somehow he couldn't bear to leave his phone here. It was a part of him, odd as it may seem. '_Blaine used to text me good morning and good night every day...' _Kurt shook his head to himself; Dave had said to not talk to Blaine anymore.

But Blaine was a friend, only a friend. There was no reason for Dave to get jealous, but of course Dave had said that he would be the only one that would ever love Kurt. That wasn't true, was it? Maybe Blaine only thought of Kurt as a friend, but this, this _high school relationship_ with Dave was purely just a _high school relationship. _

Kurt knew that maybe this was the wrong choice in Dave's eyes, but sometimes you had to think about yourself before someone else. If he wanted to talk with Blaine, or even hang out, then he would do so.

Kurt jogged back up to Dave's retreating figure, and when Dave's hand brushed up against Kurt's, wanting to take it in his grasp, Kurt tried his best to nonchalantly move his hand away.

Forgetting about the pain, Kurt realized as he examined his back in the mirror, was much better than coming to terms with it sooner.

It was nearing ten o'clock, and Kurt was just about to jump in for a quick shower when his mirror revealed to him a small array of blue and purple. Upon further investigation, Kurt realized that his back was becoming more and more severe in bruises and scratches, and the sharp, stabbing aches had Kurt nearly diving for his Advil.

Kurt lifted his bare arm, tracing a particular bruise just above his shoulder, near his neck. It was varying in colors, as the bruises hadn't quite developed yet, but it hurt nonetheless. Kurt sighed and lowered his arm as he stepped into the shower slowly, letting the hot, rhythmic beat of the water calm his mind and soothe his back.

When Kurt had gotten home with a broken phone in his pocket, Burt had asked many questions about it. He wasn't very angry, just wanted to know the _truth, a_nd it nearly killed Kurt that he couldn't supply the honesty to his own father.

The SIM card survived the crash, and Burt promised that the two could go down to the store and pick up a new phone, an older version granted, but a new phone to Kurt.

Whenever Kurt was going to go out with Dave, he would tell his dad that he was out studying with a friend. Burt usually let him go, because he trusted Kurt, and the boy always felt extremely for betraying his father's trust. Kurt couldn't exactly go to his father, explain that he was now dating the one jock who threatened to kill him, and forced him to transfer to Dalton in the first place. Kurt knew _that_ wouldn't go over well, so he refrained from that situation.

If his father asked, he was single but pursuing. And he already knew that.

Kurt hopped out of the shower, wrapping a robe around his body and making sure to dry off well. He didn't need soap residue on his skin, as it would undoubtedly tarnish the perfection. Kurt stepped out of his room and stood by his dresser, a large cabinet like wardrobe, pulling out his pajamas. He wriggled into them, and just as he was buttoning up the last button, Finn called from downstairs, his heavy feet padding up the stairs.

"Kurt?" he called, his voice getting nearer.

Kurt stuck his head out of his doorway curiously. "What is it, Finn?" he asked. Finn stopped by him and held out his hand awkwardly. In his hand sat his cell phone, and Kurt looked at him like he was Brittany.

Finn shrugged and placed the phone in Kurt's hand. "It's Blaine." he said cluelessly, as if Blaine calling him on his own cell phone was totally normal. Kurt glared daggers at Finn's back before realizing that - yes! It was Blaine!

Kurt didn't know why he was getting so excited over speaking to Blaine, as he was never this overjoyed when Dave called him. Kurt bit his lip in confusion as he raised the phone to his ear. He didn't know why right now, but it was all right.

Things would be all right.

Wouldn't they?

_Oh, this could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? __**(creys creys)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Livi who is updating secretly from a school computer when she was supposed to be working on writing sonnets. So this girl, updated until the teacher walked by... And we all lived happily ever after!**

_**Swim 'Til You Drown**_

"Hello?" Kurt asked into the phone, as he sat down lightly on his bed. The comforter sank under his weight, and Kurt let his back fall down against the plush pillows. Suddenly he had a memory of Blaine in this very same position after the party at Rachel's house. He stared blankly at the spot next to him, as if he expected Blaine to fade in through thin air. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and focusing his attention back on the person he wanted to see.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed from the other end, his voice relieved. Kurt smiled to himself, wondering why Blaine was so worried about him. The reason struck him, and he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. His phone was broken. He had hung up on Blaine. "I was so worried!"

"Worried about me? No such thing is necessary, Blaine," Kurt said, laughing lightly to himself. "Now about that movie, what did you have in mind?"

Throughout the conversation, Blaine would repeatedly ask if Kurt was all right. Kurt understood his anxiousness, as he would be using the same words and phrases as Blaine if someone he cared about was in his predicament - a broken phone and a hung up call.

The two stayed on easy conversations, not quite lingering on one subject for too long. They had all of tomorrow night to talk, yet the words refused to be latched away. They flowed freely out of both their lips, and it never crossed their minds that they might run out of topics to discuss tomorrow. Because in all honesty, they were sure that conversation would be effortless now _and_ tomorrow.

Plans were set only a few minutes after Kurt had collected the phone from Finn, though Kurt didn't get off the phone until an hour later. Kurt wondered briefly if he was using up Finn's minutes, but shrugged it off. Finn owed him for making him all that food when he was hungry, not to mention those _adult_ movies still hanging above Finn's head as blackmail.

Kurt laughed happily, pacing around his room, unable to stay in one place for too long. "Oh," Kurt said, his eyes gazing over his clock. Deflated, he continued, "I've got to get up early tomorrow, Blaine. School, remember?"

Blaine sighed, "Ah, hate that word. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kurt."

Kurt nodded, though he knew Blaine couldn't see him. "I'll see you at the theatre at six, then? Kurt Hummel does not wait for anyone, so don't be late Blaine," Kurt teased, his heart fluttering slightly when he heard Blaine's laugh in response. "I've just got to see if I have any money lying around here..."

"Oh, I can always pay." Blaine interupted quickly, and Kurt smiled at his actions. It was extremely sweet; when was the last time Dave paid for him? Kurt's heart hammered in his chest at the thought of Dave, though unlike when it had stuttered for Blaine's laugh, this time it was painful. Kurt closed his eyes in confusion, before relaxing his mind back to Blaine.

"No, it's all right. I'm sure I can scrounge up some money here. Thank you though, my boyfriend never does tha-" Kurt cut himself off, coughing slightly, trying to cover up his previous words.

"Tomorrow then?" Blaine asked, his voice suddenly strained. Kurt sighed deeply.

"Tomorrow," Kurt repeated, his throat clenching painfully. "Bye, Blaine."

"Bye, Kurt." Then the line went dead. Kurt pulled in a stumbling breath, collapsing back on his bed, still clutching Finn's phone to his chest. He lifted the phone to his eye level, staring at the background of the simple cell. The picture featured Rachel and Finn, Rachel leaning her head on Finn's shoulder, a contented smile on her lips as she stared up at the camera. Finn was showing off a funny face, his eyes sparkling with joy.

What Kurt wouldn't give for a relationship like that.

* * *

After ending his call with Kurt, Blaine hadn't known what to think. Somehow Blaine had given himself the illusion that the night in the cold, where Kurt had a blooming black eye, was all just a figment of his imagination. And when Kurt had let it slip that he had a boyfriend? That was also a stretch of creativity from Blaine's mind.

But when Kurt had brought up his boyfriend, though admittedly it was probably by accident, Blaine realized that the wall he had built up inside of him had come tumbling down. It was time to move on, and as much as Blaine wanted to let the sobs wrack his body for hours on end, he knew that he owed it to himself to stay strong and supportive for Kurt, at least for now.

Because Blaine really wasn't over Kurt.

Blaine hadn't received much information from Mercedes on Kurt's new boyfriend. He was sure that Mercedes gave him all the details she knew, but there weren't many. Kurt had revealed to her that his boyfriend was of their age, was taller than him, and played a sport.

So basically, Mercedes summed up for him, this was pretty much the whole male population of McKinley.

Blaine still had lingering suspicions of Karofsky being Kurt's boyfriend, as Kurt had given such away by accident that fateful night the two had been reunited by horrid circumstances. Kurt had let it spill that his boyfriend's name was Dave, and he went to McKinley. This was more than he told Mercedes, and for a moment Blaine was stupefied that Kurt would release details about his secret boyfriend to Blaine more than Mercedes. The two were best friends, Blaine knew, and sometimes the nagging thought of Kurt entered his mind. Why had Kurt shared with Blaine?

Blaine sighed, pocketing his keys and closing the car door behind him. He stared up at the theatre sign in front of him, the cliche light bulbs flashing at him. Ducking his head against the whipping cold, he rushed over to the entrance. Unsure of where to meet Kurt, Blaine leaned up against the wall, lifting his head every few seconds in search of Kurt, as he had gotten a text from Kurt beforehand saying he was running late.

A few moments later, Kurt's black Navigator pulled into the parking lot, the car finding its way to a parking spot. Blaine took himself off the wall, and waited for Kurt to get to him.

Blaine felt his heart patter against his chest, and it took all his strength to stay rooted to the spot. Kurt had a boyfriend, things between them were platonic. Blaine saw Kurt's figure travel closer, as the boy raised a gloved hand to wave. Blaine waved back, gesturing him over. Blaine closed his eyes, letting the cool wind calm his senses. Picture perfect memories faded underneath his eyelids;

The first time they met, on the Dalton staircase after Kurt had picked him out through the crowd.

Blaine's fingers tattering upon the phone keyboard, the cell hiding on his knee during class. Courage.

Sipping coffee together and sharing their days.

Two voices blending beautifully with each other as it was too cold outside.

Dancing along to the half time number, laughing and singing with Thriller.

The day Blaine found Kurt's dorm room empty.

Blaine's eyes flew open as his breath began to shake. Kurt was still walking towards him, and the smile on his face appeared when he was within talking distance of Blaine. Kurt pulled his jacket closer around his body.

Blaine bit back a devastating cry as Kurt fixed at him with a concerned stare. Blaine, for a moment, wanted to break down and sob over an asked question. _Do you know what you're doing to me?_ Blaine tied a mask on his face, offering a smile to Kurt as he put his hands in his coat pockets. "Well, let's hit it up!" he said, playing the part of enthusiast. It got a suspicious smile from the soprano, a smile nonetheless, and soon Kurt was leading the way into the theatre.

Blaine was so caught up in his sorrow that he almost missed the purple and red bruise laying across Kurt's lower neck. It was partially hidden by his hair, yet even in the dull, flashing lights of the theatre sign, it was visibly prominent. Blaine stopped in his tracks, letting his eyes take in the battered skin, before rushing over and stepping in front of Kurt. The injured boy's radiant blue eyes light up in surprise, looking into Blaine's own eyes in curiosity.

And suddenly, all previous thoughts about moving on from Kurt came crashing down.

* * *

_Oh, this could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? __**(dies inside)**_

**-bittersweet**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Get your tissues ready. Its time for a real tear jerker, though it is mandatory for the story.**

_**Swim 'Til You Drown**_

Kurt's eyes were still transfixed on his and Blaine knew he had to say something, _anything_, but his mouth was dry and words seemed to be translated into a foreign language in his mind. What could he say?

"Kurt," Blaine managed to mutter, "I..."

Where was his calm, cool demeanor when it needed to be shown? Gone, rushed away by the sight of a large bruise on the porcelain skin of a boy so innocent he could make tulips sinners. Kurt cocked his head to the side, his chin angling out ever so slightly in confusion. He looked honestly worried and concerned, as if, Blaine thought, I was the one needing the concern.

"Movie?" Kurt offered weakly, gesturing to the gleaming theatre half-heartedly. He had never seen Blaine like this, so flustered and confused, and it shocked him. He could usually deal with the Glee girls when they were like this, but somehow it was different around Blaine. Would Blaine shrug away if Kurt tried to wrap an arm around his shoulders? Kurt shook his head frantically, internally, and forced the thoughts out of his mind. He was with Dave.

Blaine looked at Kurt, his hazel eyes seemingly frowning, and Kurt gulped. The stare was so intense, and his lips were _right there..._

"We can catch the later time. I, uh, I want to talk to you." Blaine said, breaking the tenacious silence.

Kurt nodded silently, not trusting his own voice. Blaine took a deep breath, and tried not to focus on the flickering lights as they danced across Kurt's porcelain features, highlighting the beautiful skin and vibrant eyes. Blaine gestured his head to the side, indicating the direction he wanted to walk away to. Kurt slipped into an easy step with Blaine, and soon they were out of the theatre parking lot.

Things were silent between them. Blaine knew he had to speak, the words were on the tip of his tongue, though he couldn't force sentences out of his lips. Kurt was at his side, striding along with him in simple steps, his face face forward yet his eyes were glancing around curiously. Blaine's fingers brushed past Kurt's, and he knew that he would give anything to hold Kurt's full hand in his. But now, Blaine had to talk to Kurt about other things. He just hoped that he could make Kurt see reason, because Blaine was nearly one hundred percent sure of where Kurt got that bruise on his neck, or how he got a black eye two weeks back.

Because if you really love someone, you want to make them happy, no matter how much it kills you.

And you never know...maybe in the process of helping Kurt, Blaine could help himself too.

The two entered a park, and Kurt shivered slightly despite himself. This was the very same park he and Dave had traveled to...was it only yesterday? It seemed like centuries ago. Kurt inaudibly steered Blaine away from the path that led to the tree that he had been pushed up against. Blaine didn't object, as he seemed deep in thought. Kurt smiled in spite of himself, and he wiped the smile off of his own face at the thought of Dave.

"Blaine? We can sit here, if you like," Kurt said, cutting through the silence. He tipped his hand over to a bench, and Blaine nodded, sitting down and rubbing his hands as Kurt sat down next to him. "You seem lost in your thoughts. Why not share them?" Kurt asked, turning his knees over to face Blaine.

Blaine looked at him through his lashes, his eyes clouded and distant. He wasn't crying, or even letting plain tears fall down his cheeks, but it seemed like he wanted to. Somehow Kurt registered a thought in his head that if Blaine _did_ need a shoulder to cry on, then his was here, though he was scared to admit to even himself that if Dave ever found out he would be in serious trouble. Were you even supposed to get in trouble with your boyfriend?

"Where did you get that bruise?" Blaine murmured bluntly, tilting his head up to look Kurt squarely in the eyes. His face was serious, but his lips were parted like he wanted to say something more, but decided against it.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and dipped his head to the side. Blaine lifted his hand up gingerly, silently warning Kurt to what he was about to do. Blaine raised his fingers to Kurt's neck, and gently traced the bruise as he looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt flinched at the pain, trying to be inconspicuous, but it still caught Blaine's eye. He retracted his arm slowly.

"That one," Blaine said quietly, 'where did you get that one?"

Kurt sucked in a breath, his mind reeling to try and think of a plausible excuse that even a lie detector like Blaine could believe. "Fell down some stairs and hit my neck on the railing." Kurt whispered quietly, the lie even evident in the air around the two.

Blaine looked at him sadly, "Please don't lie to me Kurt." His tone was so heartbroken; it nearly killed Kurt to not cry.

Kurt didn't know what to say. Apologize for lying? Tell the truth? Make up another lie? The possibilities were endless, though none of them fit, like a bent puzzle piece. Sure, if you tried hard enough to place it together with the entire puzzle, you could, but the effort was too much to try.

"I, I want to ask you something," Blaine finally mumbled, his voice wavering slightly. "And I want you to answer truthfully."

Kurt nodded after a moment, but Blaine continued to look at him. "Do you promise?" he asked, and Kurt nodded again. The soprano was distantly aware of the fact that he hadn't said much of anything during their whole conversation but he didn't care. Some part of his was scared to objectify his voice, yet the stronger part of him just wanted Blaine to speak, to say comforting things that would somehow make everything ok...

"Who _gave_ you that bruise?" Blaine asked, almost without voice. Kurt's eyes widened but a fraction of an inch, though shock was splayed across his face clearly. He didn't want to answer, though he had promised.

He trusted Blaine, he really did. Would Blaine get mad at mad at him for receiving the bruise, or not telling him? Kurt screamed internally, as he did not know what to do. Still at conflict with himself, he spoke. "My boyfriend." he whispered, his words slicing through the thick air.

Blaine's face stayed expressionless, though his eyes were glancing around Kurt's skin, possibly looking for other injuries. There weren't any, he could see, and his hazel eyes met with Kurt's again. "Why?" he finally asked.

"Why what?" Kurt responded weakly, his legs sliding out of their crossed position. Blaine's face twisted into a slight grimace, and he looked like he was in extreme pain.

"Why are you with him, then?"

The question hung in the air, and Kurt looked away quickly. He kept his mouth shut, because he feared that if he opened it, he would spilling all the details of the abuse, and he couldn't do that. It would be betraying Dave's trust, and Dave _did_ say that he only did what he did because of Kurt himself.

What did he say then?

Suddenly, a twig snapped from across of them. Kurt's head snapped up, his ears picking up the sound of footsteps. He sighed; it was probably just another couple walking. Blaine seemed to think the same thing too, as his head dipped back into a solemn position, waiting for the the people to pass so he could an answer.

The footsteps became closer and closer, then they stopped. Kurt's head, which had fallen to the side previously, looked up curiously. His stomach dropped.

"Hey Kurt," the person said. "What're you doing here?"

Dave's voice held a simple, curious tone that one could only describe as friendly. Kurt looked slowly into his eyes, expecting a cold glare. Kurt flinched back, as his assumptions were proven right. Dave took little to no notice in Blaine, who was sitting stock still on the bench with a gaping expression.

Kurt stood quickly, sensing the amounting fight that could break out. "Hi," he said, his voice cracking slightly from his series of whispers, "I was just taking a walk with a _friend." _

He tried to emphasize the word carefully, hoping that Dave would get the hint. His eyes never changed from their steely hard stare, and Kurt grimaced slightly. Dave cleared his throat loudly, his eyes averting to Blaine for a moment before returning to Kurt. Dave leaned into Kurt's face, his breath blowing on Kurt's cheeks as he whispered, "I thought I told you to stay away from that kid," he muttered, gesturing to Blaine, "now come on. We're leaving."

Kurt fought in the urge to gasp or retaliate. That would only make things worse. Instead, with depressed eyes and southward lips, he turned to Blaine. Blaine stood when Kurt's gaze set on him, and his face was stretched into a mask of worry and fear.

"I gotta run, Blaine," Kurt said quietly, unable to meet Blaine's hazel eyes. Blaine's mouth parted in confusion and slight protest, as if he wanted to object but couldn't find the words to do so. "We can hit the movies, perhaps, another time? I'm sorry."

Blaine didn't have a single second to reply before Dave had grabbed Kurt's hand, his wrist more like it, and had dragged him away. Blaine raised his arm weakly, before dropped it and nearly falling back onto the bench.

Kurt didn't know what to do. Later he would wonder why his brain was so fuzzy tonight, but now he had to worry about the deathly hard grip on his wrist. He tried to keep up with his boyfriend, but Dave's strides were too long and fast, and Kurt had to nearly run to keep up with him. It seemed like forever they were walking, or in Kurt's case, _running,_ but finally Kurt had had enough. He stopped, and wrenched his arm out of Dave's grip.

Dave probably wouldn't have let go so easily if Kurt hadn't surprised him. He turned quickly, and glared down at Kurt. Kurt glared back, his anger practically seeping through his skin. "You had no right to do that!" he yelled, his face turning a ripe shade of pink.

"Hell yeah I did!" Dave exclaimed angrily, taking a step toward Kurt. "I _told_ you not to hang out with him!"

"You can control me! You aren't my father!" Kurt screamed, waving his arms before crossing them defiantly. Dave rolled his eyes and raised a fist, out of habit or for a threat, Kurt did not know.

"I am your boyfriend, and you should listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Dave shouted, his face, like Kurt's, turning a fine shade of red.

Kurt turned away childishly, his eyes locked on a nearby swingset. Dave made a noise of anger and frustration, his voice raising ever so slightly. "Listen to me!" he screamed, his fist pulling back.

That's when the first blow hit.

**XxXxXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Anyone else do the Day of Silence? I did it, with all of my friends. We actually wore duct tape on our mouths that read, 'Day Of Silence', or 'Straight Against Hate' and things like that. Oh, and this chapter is a bit longer than usual.**

_**Swim 'Til You Drown**_

Kurt let his iPod speakers blast out RENT and other Broadway tunes as he sat gingerly on his bed, laptop in hand. It felt like every bone and muscle in his body was on fire, burning his whole self to pieces and charred ashes. When he had examined himself in the mirror, he had only seen coming-to bruises and slight scratches. When he had stepped into the shower, he tried with all his power and strength to wash away the bruises upon his body. He had then gotten a bloody nose.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He had gone to the seminars and presentations McKinley had put on in recognition of drug use, abstinence and abusive relationships. Was he in one now? Kurt resisted the urge to shrug, as he knew the action would only send up strikes of pain up his spine. Kurt didn't know anyone who was in an abusive relationship, so he had no one to go to. He wasn't even sure that he was _actually_ in an abusive relationship.

Kurt opened his laptop, opening up the browser. Kurt bit his lip for a moment before taking a deep breath and typing into the search engine. _Warning Signs of Abuse_

As he wandered through articles upon articles on abusive relationships, Kurt let his mind drift to the other things stressing his thoughts.

Between school, his parents, his friends and Dave, there only seemed to be one word laying amongst the other worries. The one person who had reached out to Kurt when he felt alone, the one boy who would keep up with hour long text message conversations about nothing, the one that Kurt had fallen into a great liking to.

Kurt sighed, rubbing his eyes as a new page loaded on his computer. Who was he kidding? When he and Blaine had first met and things had progressed into a flirty friendship, Kurt had just _possibly_ fallen into love with him. At the time, he knew that it was nothing like his infatuation with Finn, or his brief crush on the lemon headed Sam. Because he had been sure that the feelings he had for Blaine were reciprocated. But maybe his gut instincts were wrong, maybe Blaine didn't like him then.

With that and a few other reasons, Kurt had returned to McKinley. And gotten together with Dave.

Though a few hours when Kurt and Blaine had met for the movies but had ended up sharing an intense conversation, Kurt had maybe felt a rekindling of his past feelings for Blaine blossom up again. But he was with Dave, _happily_ with Dave, and he had probably just have been overwhelmed by Blaine's returning to his life or something. It couldn't of been anything but friendship.

A tiny devil on Kurt's shoulder told him otherwise, though truth be told, the angel wasn't being much help either.

Kurt flinched involuntarily at the text that now faced his page. _The following questions ask you about your relationship. If you are not currently in a relationship, these are signs or "red flags" to assist people in identifying a potentially abusive person._

Kurt had a sudden urge to close the window and just curl up in bed. His fingers even twitched toward the 'X' button, but he wouldn't let himself do it. This was important, and the description _did_ proclaim it to be 'red flags' for possible future relationships. This was only educational.

_Do you feel nervous around your partner? _

There were only small moments in which Kurt honestly felt skittish and anxious around Dave, though those small times were frequent. Kurt didn't think Dave meant to, but his expressions and behaviors were of someone could describe as 'threatening'. Kurt didn't believe them until the first punch had connected with his skin.

_Do you have to be careful to control your behavior to avoid your partner's anger?_

Though Kurt didn't want to admit it to even himself, he knew this was true. There were instances when Kurt had different views on something, but he was afraid to voice those opinions out of Dave's glaring eyes. It wasn't something of conflict, Kurt thought, because he usually thought it as Dave expressing his own opinions through looks, not words. Maybe he was wrong.

_Does your partner criticize you, or humiliate you in front of other people?_

Yes, Kurt thought, though not intentionally. He did have an image to keep up, and Kurt knew that Dave didn't want everyone to know he was gay just yet. Kurt understood where he was coming from, as it was hard for him to come to terms with his sexuality too. And if Dave had to keep his reputation by slamming Kurt into lockers like usual, then so be it. Dave loved him, right?

_Does your partner repeatedly and wrongly accuse you of seeing or flirting with other people?_

No, not really - Kurt had to stop himself. Yes, Dave _had._ A few hours ago was one example out of money. Sometimes Kurt wished that Dave could be understanding and get that Kurt and Blaine were friends. _Only_ friends. But maybe the jock was just possessive? A lot of people were, it's not exactly rare. Still, it would be nice to hang out with Blaine (who was a _friend_) without Dave getting angry.

_Do you feel pressured or forced into sex by your partner? _

Kurt shook his head fiercely and slammed his screen shut. He tossed the slim machine onto his small couch and wrapped his bedsheets around his body.

He was _not_ in an abusive relationship.

**XxXxXx**

Kurt did _not_ like his new phone. He missed his old phone, because his current one was honestly a piece of crap. If Kurt was to give this phone to a homeless man, the man would hand it back with a 'no, thank you'. Kurt stared in disgust at the flip screen before turning it off and shoving it in his bag, which was slung lazily over his shoulder blades. He shut his locker door to come face to face with none other than Tina and Rachel. The two girls had smiles on their faces, an expression Kurt help but share back. It was the end of the school day, and the two Glee clubbers obviously wanted to do something.

"Hello, girls," Kurt greeted as he pulled his satchel bag higher up on his shoulder. The three fell into an easy step.

"Kurt, Tina and I were planning, along with Mercedes, a mall trip. Are you up for it? We could possibly meet there at 4?" Rachel asked, looking up to Kurt from her short frame. Tina nodded to him, the happy grin still upon her lips.

Kurt had to think about the invitation, and it scared him. Usually he would snatch up the opportunity before anyone could get an objecting word in, so why was he hesitant now? He knew that Dave might, and probably will, get suspicious and he didn't want that. Kurt forced a frown on his face.

"Tonight? I can't. I told my dad I'd help him out in the shop after school, because the business has reached an all time high," Kurt lied, feeling immensely guilty, "perhaps another time?"

Both girls looked genuinely disappointed, and Kurt suspected Mercedes will be too. He pulled both girls in for a half hug as an apology, even when he voiced his regrets. Though the two singers were sad, they seemed to understand. Tina had offered him a simple, 'have fun in the shop', before she had run to catch her bus. Rachel had run off somewhere, most likely to find Finn.

Kurt exited the school building, milling slowly through the crowds of students toward his baby, a black Navigator which was parked in the corner of the lot. The buses were leaving the campus, and the cars from students were rushing out quickly. Kurt hopped into his car, listening to nothing but the silence as he drove his way back the house.

Burt was indeed in the shop, but Kurt had refused the offer of helping Burt when his father had suggested it. Carole was at work, a long shift as she had told the family during breakfast. Finn, on the other hand, was most likely at Rachel's. It's probably why Rachel had put an hour space between school ending and the mall trip. All in all, Kurt was alone. Which only meant one thing to him: blasting Adele and singing at the top of his lungs without Finn complaining.

Kurt unlocked the front door, and wandered inside. Closing the door, he climbed the stairs to his room. Kurt quickly changed into something more comfortable, which consisted of his rare sighting of plaid pajama pants and a RENT t-shirt. He turned his music on, and lounged on the bed, picking up a magazine and flipping through it.

Over the music, Kurt heard the doorbell ring. Kurt ignored it, not wanting anyone to see him in such unflattering clothes. It was probably just a package or something.

The ringing persisted, another bell chimed. Kurt groaned and made a scene of getting up. The doorbell rand one more time before he got to the door and opened it. Outside stood Dave, hands in his pockets and his eyes fidgeting around, most likely looking for any onlookers. Kurt smiled at him, and gestured him inside. Dave looked around quickly before entering the quiet house, and Kurt shoved away the hurt feelings that he was facing.

Dave wandered through the halls, this being just the second time he had been in Kurt's home. Kurt crossed his arms with a smile on his face. "Nice to see you, too." he said teasingly, though part of him hoped Dave wouldn't get angry at the sarcastic comment.

Dave turned a little and just smirked at him, and Kurt breathed a mental sigh of relief; he wasn't angry.

"Finn may be home soon," Kurt said, as he absentmindedly organized the scattered magazines on the coffee table, "it might be strange for him to find us together."

Karofsky nodded, his back still to Kurt. Kurt felt a rush of annoyance; why couldn't he just look at him? "I just wanted to talk. It'll be quick." he said, his voice almost reaching a snapping level. Kurt rolled his eyes without realizing it.

"Alright. Come on into the kitchen, I'll get you a glass of water while we discuss whatever is on that mind of yours." Kurt said, leading Dave into the kitchen. Dave nodded tiredly, his eyes fading in and out of focus.

Dave slumped down onto a chair, his eyes never leaving Kurt. Kurt felt extremely uncomfortable under Dave's searching eye, but he didn't voice it. Boyfriends will be boyfriends. Kurt grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet, and filled them with water from the tap as he waited for Dave to speak. It didn't seem like he was, at any time soon, and Kurt felt obliged to bring up the conversation.

He handed Dave his glass of water, which Dave grabbed but only held it on his knee. His eyes were still locked on Kurt, and Kurt had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Kurt asked as he sat down gingerly in the chair next to Dave. He sipped at the water, looking beyond the glass to look at Dave.

"I'm sorry that I hit you sometimes," Dave said bluntly, his eyes never leaving Kurt, "but I think part of it is your fault."

The words slapped Kurt in the face more than a slushie facial. He didn't know how to respond, he didn't even know how to breathe. How could any of this be his fault? He never felt like he was provoking Dave into hurting him, and as of late Kurt had just summarized Dave's rough behaviour as football and wrestling instinct. But here Dave was, coming into Kurt's house and saying that his punches were _Kurt's _fault. This did not make sense!

"I..." Kurt couldn't form the words on his lips. Dave interupted him with a raised hand, a glare in his eye as he stared possessively at Kurt.

"Listen, I don't _like_ to hurt you. You just bring out the worst in me," Dave said as he put his untouched water on the dinner table, "I feel like if you didn't do things to piss me off, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Kurt was sure his mouth had slid open during Dave's speech. He closed his jaw with a tight snap and he looked away from Dave's eye. He felt as if his lungs were on fire, and that his heart would thump straight out of his shirt, though not in the good way.

In the bad way.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, though he had no words to say, when the doorbell rang once more. The soprano sprung up as if lightening had struck him, and he gave a look to Dave before walking shakily yet quickly toward the door. At this point, he was up for anything to get him out of the accusing expressions from Dave.

Kurt rested his hand on the handle as he took a deep breathe, trying to compose himself for whoever was at the door. He opened it quickly, the afternoon air rushing into his face. The air smelled like flowers, warmth and -

Blaine?

Kurt looked into the hazel eyes of Blaine, the boy who had rang his doorbell and was now standing on Kurt's doorstep with a strangled expression on his face. Kurt couldn't help but let a smile leak onto his lips.

Blaine shuffled his feet in an almost comical way, and Kurt tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Can I talk to you, Kurt? Please?" Blaine asked, his voice small.

Kurt turned slightly to look back into his house, where had just remembered his present boyfriend was sitting. Kurt was distantly aware that he was practically in the middle of two conversations. Kurt nodded and he stepped outside, closing the front door behind him.

Blaine stuffed his hands in his pockets. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's arm, confusion written all over the boy's face. "Are you all right? Is everything ok?" he asked worriedly, his blue eyes scrunching in concern.

"No," Blaine muttered, "everything is _not_ ok."

Blaine sat down on Kurt's front step, head in his hands. Kurt rested down beside him, and pried Blaine's hands off of his cheeks. He couldn't resist holding Blaine's hand for a moment longer.

"Blaine, please talk to me." Kurt said, looking directly into Blaine's eyes. It felt like years before Blaine finally opened his mouth to speak.

"I need to say something," Blaine started slowly, his eyes now focused on the ground, "but I'm afraid of what will happen when I do."

Kurt cocked his head to the side. "Nothing bad will happen."

"Yeah but, but I care far too much about you to let you slip out of my life again. When I tell you this, you might get scared or angry or someth-"

Kurt let his fingers graze over Blaine's, taking his hand in his and grasping it firmly. "Tell me Blaine," he said, "I'm always going to be here. I can't promise what my reaction will be, but I'll stay. When I slipped out of your life, you left mine too. I won't let that happen again."

Blaine looked up with a small but teary smile on his lips. His eyes wandered briefly down to their entwined fingers before he met Kurt's gaze once more. He took a deep breath, that whip of air hitching slightly. The hazel pools of Blaine's eyes filled with such compassion and emotion that Kurt felt a lump rise into his throat.

After a moment's silence, Blaine spoke.

"I'm in love with you."

**XxXxXxXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N writing while crying. sowk clip released...my life. **

_**Swim 'Til You Drown**_

After a moment's silence, Blaine spoke.

"I'm in love with you."

Beyond Blaine's shoulders the snow-ridden trees rustled with the wind, and drops of snow fell onto the ground, building small mountains of white flakes. A car engine roared in the distance, the sound echoing off of the neighbor's house walls. A dog barked from next door, the cheerful beagle running around and digging through the ice laced snow.

Though all Kurt heard was his heart beating harder and faster in his chest.

The sun peeked through the dark gray clouds, lighting up strands of land with it's vanishing rays of yellow. Smoke billowed out from home's chimneys, the dark color drifting away and into the sky in a slow motion effect. They joined the clouds and sun at the top.

Though all Kurt saw was Blaine's face.

Kurt felt the bitter and whipping wind hit his skin, the cold rising up his short-sleeve draped arm. Melted snow seeped through the cloth of his socks, and the chill graced his feet. The air was circling around him, rippling his shirt and leaking through to his legs.

Though all Kurt felt was Blaine's hand in his.

Everything from the sound, the sight and the touch snapped back into Kurt's face, and he was forced back into reality. His eyes focused back in on the boy sitting in front of him. Kurt's mouth felt dry yet his palms felt sweaty despite the negative weather.

Kurt let his eyes wander over Blaine's face. His expression was full of such painstaking sadness and fear that Kurt felt his already malfunctioning heart give a tug. The beautiful depths of Blaine's eyes seemed to be mesmerizing, and even the bushy eyebrows sent up a light tingle up Kurt's spine. What was this?

Blaine's cheeks were tinged with red, the light color brushing his skin almost faintly. Blaine was biting his lip nervously, and a sudden wave of longing washed over Kurt.

"I-" Kurt started, only to be interrupted by Blaine.

"You're with Karof- Dave, I mean," Blaine said softly, looking away and clearing his throat, "and you're probably happy with him, but I can't _sit here and-"_

Kurt felt his unclasped fingers tingle with the chill of the weather around them. Blaine looked back up and into Kurt's eyes, his own hazel orbs showing Kurt just how much emotion and passion he held in them. "-I can't sit here and watch him hurt you."

_Hurt me? _were Kurt's thoughts. _Dave doesn't hurt me - at least not intentionally. _

Dave? Suddenly the thought hit him. How could he forget? Though he was reprimanding himself for forgetting Dave's presence, he knew that this whispered conversation was alluring his attention more than Dave's words.

Kurt stood up swiftly, the trim around the hem of his pajama pants soaking wet. He looked around with a nervous expression, as Blaine rose to his feet shakily. Their hands were no longer entwined.

"How do you know he's my boyfriend?" Kurt asked nervously, and Blaine felt a pang in his stomach where he had half expected Kurt to deny that Dave abused him.

"You nearly _told_ me that night I picked you up from the park," Blaine said quietly, as if the sun would stop casting its positive shadows if he spoke any louder.

Kurt was sure his lip trembled, but he tied a brave mask onto his face and stood still. "Blaine, I-I'll call you later." he said finally, the words escaping his lips slowly and carefully, not for Blaine's benefit, but his own. He was sure that if spoke any faster, the tears would overtake the mumbles.

"Kurt, please-" Blaine whispered. Kurt shook his head fiercely and turned around, opening the door.

"I promise." were Kurt's last words before the door was shut delicately in Blaine's face. Kurt felt his eyes burn as he leaned against the door, holding his head in his hands. He could hear Blaine sniffle on the other side, the sniffle leading into a coughing sob until the crunching of snow under Blaine's shoes distanced them.

Through the glass of the living room windows, Blaine's car engine started but never moved. Kurt waited and waited for Blaine to drive away, hoping that when he did, the pain in his chest would leave with him, but when Blaine's car finally did fade away, the pain stayed.

And for a moment, Kurt wished that he was still outside. He lifted his head from the palms of his hands, facing the open doorway to the kitchen where his boyfriend was waiting. The one who had blamed the injuries he, himself, had induced on Kurt.

Kurt wanted to be alone. He wanted to curl up in his bedsheets and let the silence play him lullabies. He wanted for his dad to sit on the edge of his bed, concerned, and to ask questions as to why Kurt was in such a state. He wanted to talk to Mercedes and Artie, his two closest friends besides Blaine. Kurt bit back a cry of lament;

He wanted Blaine.

In what seemed like ages, but way only a few moments, Kurt's legs had taken him to where Dave was standing at the kitchen counter. Dave barely looked up at the sound of Kurt's arrival, his dark eyes only glancing at him before they returned to the newspaper he had picked up.

For whatever reason, Kurt kept his distance. "Dave," Kurt trembled out, "I think you should leave."

Dave's head shot up in surprise. "What? Why?" he countered back, his hands dropped the paper back down on the counter.

"Just go." Kurt said, with an air of finality that he didn't know he was capable of during a time so startling and sensitive. Dave stood up angrily and stormed past Kurt, careful to shove his shoulder into Kurt's before slamming the front door shut without another word.

It took all of Kurt's power to make it up to his room before collapsing. He wrapped himself in his blankets, the cloth bound so tightly around his body that sound was muffled. He hoped that if sound wasn't clear for him, the sound of his cries wouldn't be clear for Finn and his parents.

Burt did come up and sit on the side of Kurt's bed, his hand reaching out to pat at Kurt's chestnut hair. When Kurt didn't answer any of his questions, he left, leaving a bowl of soup on the table for his dinner. He understood that Kurt wanted to be alone.

Mercedes and Artie did call, as did Tina and even Brittany, all asking if he was alright, because Finn had apparently sent them all a text explaining in the best way Finn could, that Kurt was 'sad'. Kurt never answered them.

But when Blaine called, his name lighting up the room from the small phone screen, Kurt let it ring and ring. Though he promised Blaine he would call to talk, he couldn't bear to pick up the phone yet. He knew his voicemail would get it.

_This is Kurt Hummel's phone. If you don't know what to do with the beep, then you shouldn't be using a phone at all. _

And maybe if Kurt was lucky, Blaine would leave a message. For a reason he couldn't place, Kurt wanted to hear Blaine's voice. He just knew he couldn't reply to anything he might say.

So he let the phone ring.

**XxXxXxXx**

It was the next day in the halls when Kurt finally mustered up enough courage to call Blaine. He pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket, and leaned against one of the classroom doors, trying to hide himself from the teachers, as schools weren't technically allowed in school. He wasn't so much worried about the educators catching him as he was worried about Dave finding him.

Kurt pressed his speed dial, which number three was unabashedly Blaine, and waited for the rings to sound. He knew that during the middle of school, there was a slim to no chance of Blaine picking up, and he knew that if and when he did answer the phone, there was a small chance of Kurt breaking down in school, so he was counting on the milling of students to calm his nerves.

One ring.

Two ring.

Three ring.

Four ring.

Kurt ducked his head, feeling incredibly stupid that he had even considered Blaine picking up in the middle of a school day. Just as he was about to lower the phone from his ear, something other than a ring sounded from the speaker.

"Kurt?" came Blaine's panicked voice, and Kurt felt his frowning lips turn up in a half smile.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt greeted softly, looking around anxiously, hoping Dave wouldn't catch him talking with Blaine. "I, uh, I'm sorry I sort of sent you away from my house the other day." he apologized weakly, looking for a tunnel for his words but finding that it was blocked.

"It's okay." Blaine said just as quietly as Kurt. Things became quiet between them. but for a reason Kurt couldn't place, he felt at ease. When Dave was silent, Kurt always felt like he had to fill up the still with conversation, but when he was with Blaine, or even _talking_ to him, Kurt felt like there was no rushing into words and phrases.

"Do-do you want to do something tonight? There's that movie we never got to." Kurt said, smiling at the thought. The thought of Dave stole the smile away.

"Yeah, let's go for it. Same time, same place? I'm sure there will be something showing that we like. If not, well, we can be spontaneous and see Scream 4." Blaine said, though his tone was hesitant.

"Fantastic! I'll see you tonight, then?" Kurt clarified, as the halls slowly parted ways to lunch.

"Mm-hmm. Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yes?" Kurt asked, wondering at the tone of Blaine's voice. He seemed cautious, irresolute even.

"After the movie, we need to talk." Blaine said, and with a muttered farewell, the line went dead. Kurt sighed into the phone, his mind instantly running through possible scenarios of what could happen.

Kurt closed his phone and put it away, as he walked away towards the cafeteria. He sat at his usual spot, his appetite gone, as he waited for his friends to show up. From the lunch line, Tina and Mike guided their shared tray along the rims of the food cases, their hands clasped together on top of their lunch plate. Mike picked up an apple, and set it down. He muttered something to Tina, who giggled and continued down the line with him in tow.

Kurt craned his head over to the left, where Dave and his football friends were sitting. Dave was upholding raucous laughter as he ate his greasy pizza openly and obnoxiously. Dave must've felt Kurt's eyes on him, because he turned his body an inch or two to look back. Instead of holding his gaze or even nodding, Dave sneered and looked away.

Kurt, too, averted his eyes. He saw Mike and Tina walking towards him, their shared food plate supported by both of them. They kept up silly smiles to each other every few seconds as they sat down across from Kurt, and he smiled faintly at them. He set his chin on his outspread arms that were laid across the table.

Because for the briefest moment, Kurt could imagine him and Blaine sharing a lunch better than he could with Dave.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Finally cranked one out. This story is progressively becoming my baby! ! !**

**-bittersweet**

**P.s. the background info in this chapter and most other chapters (such as best friends, styles, ect.) i got from the Glee original novels. In them, it stated that Kurt and Artie were pretty damn good friends too, so I was like (cue music) hell to the yes!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N There is a trailer on youtube for this story. Made by myself:) Also, this is a chapter some of you have been waiting for. Born This Way 2mrw!**

_**Swim 'Til You Drown**_

Like a bird flying away, the day disappeared too quickly. Anyone could try to focus in on the winged creature fading away, they could try _so hard_, their eyes adjusting to the detail of feathers and the glimmer of the sun as it flickered off the wings, but before they could realize it, the bird was gone.

Just like the damn school day.

It seemed like the more Kurt tried to pay attention to his classes and his friends, the task became harder. When he had hung up the phone with Blaine hours before, he knew that the day wouldn't be easy, considering the amount of thoughts and worries concerning him and Blaine he had, but he hadn't expected it to be _this_ hard.

In what seemed like no time at all, the final bell rang. Kurt was one of the last ones to leave the Algebra room, set aside the over-achievers who always seemed to have comments about the lesson to share with the teacher. Kurt slung his bag over his shoulder and stepped away from the classroom towards his locker.

He wanted to lean his head against the locker door and just stand there, pretend the world didn't exist, and that he didn't have to go and meet Blaine after school. Kurt pulled out his jacket and pulled his arms through the sleeves.

He honestly wasn't worried about the movie, he was actually quite excited about it. Conversation and smiles came easy between the two, and with both being humorous and clever, they could simply make fun of the movie, if it was bad, with witty one-liners that would be whispered to each other in the darkness.

Smiles were always passed within each other, their upturned lips signaling amusement for a joke one had said, or for something as simple as a look.

Their time together during the movie would be fine, fantastic even, but it wasn't what Kurt was worried about.

Blaine _knew_ about his relationship with Dave. Kurt didn't know, or couldn't even recall, why he had kept it such a safe guarded secret from Blaine. His friends and Burt were the people he couldn't tell, after they had gone to so much trouble to keep him safe from the one person Kurt was dating. But Blaine? Now he knew.

And Blaine thought that it was an abusive relationship? It couldn't be...

Kurt slammed his locker shut with more vigor than necessary. His heart was racing, his mind returning the pace with just as much speed. Why was all of this happening at the same time?

When Kurt got to his Navigator, he didn't drive home. Instead he leapt into the driver's seat and lounged his legs out on the passenger side. He rested his head against the window and stared at his phone, waiting for a message, a call, _something_...but he didn't know what he was looking for.

Maybe he wanted a text message or phone call from Dave. Kurt let his phone slide from his fingers and fall onto his lap. He tentatively reached a hand up to gently prod at his eye, which was beautifully and artfully covered up with slight makeup. Kurt grimaced and lowered his hand. What would Dave have to say to him?

That he was sorry? Because Kurt was sure Dave had said that already, but had blamed all the injuries on Kurt, as if it was _his_ fault Dave decided to unleash his anger out on him. _That_ was not an apology. It was like saying, '_I'm sorry that you're fish died, but really you shouldn't of gotten a fish in the first place. It's your fault'. _

What had Kurt done wrong? He doesn't mean to upset Dave. It seemed like Kurt had to be treading careful water when around Dave, because one wrong move could send him toppling in the water - or in this case, ground.

Dave looked like he knew exactly what he was doing to Kurt, yet he didn't stop or even try to decrease his actions. But Dave loved him; granted he had only said so one time, and that time was when he was nearly slamming Kurt against the ground, but still.

Then Blaine confessed his feelings. He had a whole speech, and though the wind had been rippling around them and the sheer cold was overwhelming their bodies, Kurt knew that he would never forget that moment.

Admittedly, Kurt had been thinking of that moment for days on end. It was occupying his thoughts and taking over his mind during classes and at home. Was it possible for Kurt to have remembered every aspect of the time with Blaine when he could barely remember the happiest time he had with Dave?

Kurt moved out of his lounging position. He turned on the radio, a semi-popular station, and he drove slowly out of the parking lot.

Kurt was too lost in his thoughts to notice was song was playing. It wasn't until the chorus came on when he realized how much the song related to him, in some retrospect.

_All this time we were waiting for each other; all this time I was waiting for you. _

_We got all these words can't waste them on another. Oh, running back to you._

Kurt pulled a fast turn into an empty parking lot, only minutes from his house. When the song was drawing to a fading close, it felt like his heart was being reborn, and it was of this realization that led Kurt to his shocking, yet earnest and compassionate, epiphany; he returned Blaine's feelings.

When Dave had hurt him, both physical and emotional, Kurt had fled into the open arms of Blaine. When Kurt had no one to turn to, Blaine offered himself as comfort, even while knowing Kurt already had a boyfriend.

And all the memories they shared? The laughs, the jokes, the coffee talks, the movies, the _everything_...it was sincere from both boys. They genuinely loved spending time together.

But when Kurt was with Dave, for any reason at all, it always seemed like Dave was out to ruin Kurt's view of himself. With Blaine, everything seemed to fit together like it was meant to be. Blaine was, and always has been, so considerate, so humble and brave, so incredibly sweet and honest...and sometimes it seemed like Dave was the opposite.

Was it possible for Kurt to be falling in love with Blaine?

Whenever Blaine looked at him with those beautiful hazel eyes, Kurt's heart seemed to stop. Blaine's lips would turn up in a smile at almost everything, and it was nearly impossible for Kurt's lips to not mirror his. Blaine gave him compliments, made him feel like he was the only one Blaine ever cared about. Kurt would always feel so comfortable around Blaine, his actions were purely _him_ and he held none of his personality back when around Blaine, because he knew Blaine accepted and admired him for him. Kurt felt like Blaine was soaring through the same cloud as him, where they could both share their opinions and secrets without the fear of being judged.

It was possible.

With Dave, things had always been stressed or tense. Was Kurt only looking for love, no matter how much risk it came with? Dave had always held a mean hand for Kurt, and sometimes Kurt thought that Dave still held it for him. The cruel words, the abuse. It was practically the same now, and they were in a _relationship._

Kurt took a sharp intake of breath, as two things came crashing down at once. He was in an abusive relationship.

It all made sense. The taunting, the threatening, Dave had even said that no one would ever love him and Blaine had admitted that he _does_, proving Dave's words wrong.

And Blaine...the smiling, handsome face of Kurt's best friend and partial mentor, the one Kurt looked to for advice and help, the one who would willingly spend hours on the phone talking about nothing yet discussing everything, the one who loves Kurt.

As if someone poured cold water on his head, the sudden understanding of Blaine washed over him. When Kurt had left Dalton for McKinley, he was still harboring feelings for Blaine. Up until now, Kurt was sure that they had went away. He was wrong, so _amazingly_ wrong.

He was still in love with Blaine Anderson.

_All this time, I was waiting for you. We got all these words, can't waste them on another. Oh, running back to you._

**XxXxXxXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Starship was beautiful :') Eep op ork ah-ah. (anyone know what I'm talking about?)**

_**Swim 'Til You Drown**_

The seats were red and plush, the classic style for any movie theatre chairs. Everything in the cinema was normal, the employees, the food, the trashy walkways between aisles...they were all the same as before. So why was Kurt's stomach in overlapping knots?

Blaine.

The theatre was just like any others that littered the Ohio state. It was small, sure, but that should have decreased the amount of fear building up inside of Blaine. He kept glancing around, his eyes never seeming to find something to look upon without his heart leaping through the fabric of his shirt. Something like...

Kurt.

Both boys were oblivious to each other's intertwining feelings. Blaine knew Kurt had a boyfriend, but he would give up anything and everything for Kurt to realize that said boyfriend was abusing him. Kurt knew Blaine loved him, but he was too afraid to admit the returned feelings in fear of Blaine accusing Kurt of only saying it to please him, or something from those lines.

"I'm not so sure about this movie," Kurt whispered through the previews, "it seems very similar to Inception."

Blaine rolled his eyes, the hazel seeming to shimmer even in the dark of the theatre. "Please, Kurt. Source Code has nothing to do with Inception. It's time travel," he whispered back, "not dreaming about dreams."

He nudged his elbow against Kurt's forearm, and Kurt instantly felt a shiver of warmth spread up his spine. A shiver of _warmth _was not exactly _possible,_ nor was it what Kurt wanted Blaine to see. Fortunately for Kurt, he didn't.

The movie started, but Kurt barely noticed. His blue eyes were locked on the screen, though they were iced over with nothing short of determination. He had to concentrate on the movie, _not_ on Blaine and his black locks of hair, or his angular jaw, or his perfectly curved lips...

It was barely two minutes into the movie, and Kurt already felt like he had walked through a century and back.

Things were not awkward, Kurt had not expected them to be, but the one thing he had been anticipating grew stronger and stronger in the pit of his stomach. His arm, which was splayed across the armrest, was resting precariously close to Blaine's, and it took every ounce of his strength to not close the air between them and grab Blaine's hand.

He knew he loved Blaine, and he knew Blaine loved him back, but he was with Karofsky. Although he had come to terms with the reality of his abuse relationship, he didn't want to leave it so quickly. It may have sounded odd in his thoughts, but the truth behind it was in the least bit strange.

He had been put through so much pain in the hands of his boyfriend, the one who was hiding behind who he was. Kurt was often told, by Blaine and by Kurt's family, that he was astoundingly brave and courageous. He believed the words until now, when he realized that as much as he wanted, and _needed_, to break up with Kar- _Dave, _he just couldn't find the power to do so.

Kurt felt weak. Couples broke up everyday and he couldn't do it. Was it the fear of being hurt again? He knew it wasn't because he loved Dave, because after his realization of the abuse only few hours ago, all feelings had been dropped. It hadn't been a sudden thing though, Kurt suspected that he wouldn't of come to his conclusion if some of the previous feelings had already left.

But there was still the ever-present emotions that Kurt's heart held captive, the raw feelings he had for Blaine, since the first day they met to their shared moment now.

And although Kurt's heart was sorted out and he knew exactly who he really loved, as if there was a doubt, he was worried at what Blaine's reaction would be. Kurt's back was stiff and it hurt from the aching position he had left it in, and he sighed as he realized he could tell Blaine after the movie.

The lights faded back to normal, the yellow tint lighting up the theatre room almost instantly. Blaine stood and stretched, a happy, go-lucky grin on his face. He turned to Kurt, who was still sitting, in near open-mouthed shock. The movie was over _already?_

He pushed his body up hastily, looking around to see others leaving. The movie was playing it's credits and soft music in the background, and Kurt _still_ couldn't believe that he'd sat there thinking for the entire length of the movie.

"See? What did I tell you; nothing like Inception." Blaine teased as he stepped over a discarded soda cup, gesturing for Kurt to follow him out of the screening room. Kurt moved almost numbly after him.

"Yeah, uh," Kurt stammered, a shaky smile sneaking it's way onto Kurt's lips, "next time I'll do more research on the movie before I see it."

Blaine eyed him suspiciously. "Oh, like I can't see right through you, Kurt. You didn't like it." he said, his mouth turning up in a playful smile.

Kurt tried to smile back, but he was sure it appeared like a grimace. When confronted with playful smiles and honey hazel eyes, Kurt was weak-kneed. "It's not that I didn't _like_ it, per se, it's just that I didn't get to see most of it."

Blaine nodded thoughtfully, as Kurt swung open the exit door. "Yeah, you did seem distracted. I offered you some of my popcorn but you just kept staring at the screen."

Kurt retorted, "Popcorn is full of butter and salt, which will result in bigger pear hips."

Blaine snuck a glance from the corners of his eyes. "You are _perfect_, Kurt." he said, and Kurt raised an eyebrow, though his inner self was screaming with happiness and raw excitement.

Blaine just gave him a broad grin. "Coffee?" he asked, his face chipper but his tone serious. Kurt nearly felt his stomach drop. It time for what he was dreading.

Instead of heading to their respectable cars, Blaine suggested they walk. Kurt didn't object, he'd much rather walk with Blaine than mulling over worst case scenarios in his mind by himself, but it didn't stop him from getting butterflies in his stomach at Blaine's words.

The walk started silent. The only sound was from the passing cars and from Kurt's slight leaps to get over puddles of water. The snow was melting, an odd feat to occur at night, yet it was no bother to them, pardon Kurt's small jumps over each. During large puddles, in which Kurt didn't want his shoes to get wet, he would grasp onto Blaine's hand to give him a jumping start.

It was a tension breaker, perhaps. Both were anticipating the conversation that was about to happen, a conversation that could potentially change both of their lives, for better or for worse, and this simple action was bringing a smile to their faces. Before they could realize it, their moments of puddle jumping were over, and they stood in front of the Lima Bean.

The shop was nearly empty, except for a few business men scattered on laptops. The barista handed them their coffees when they ordered, they sat at _their_ table, everything was the same yet everything felt different.

And when Blaine started speaking, his voice quiet and velvet, Kurt couldn't believe his ears. It was a bitter melody, the notes spinning their course out of Blaine's lips and to Kurt's ears. He was speaking about Dave, how much he worried that Dave could _really_ hurt Kurt, he was speaking of the horrible conclusions to abusive relationships, and he was speaking a foreign language.

Kurt understood everything Blaine was saying, but the words were spoken with so much sincerity and compassion that Kurt felt his heart give a painful tug. He didn't want Blaine to speak about Dave now, because Kurt had already realized that he was in an abusive relationship.

Blaine reached over and placed his hand on Kurt's arm, a gesture passed so easily through friends, though it felt like the spot Blaine had touched was about to burst out in fire. And then Kurt knew what he wanted to tell Blaine. He just wasn't sure how to say it.

Blaine was speaking so softly, his voice so genuine and so full of emotion that Kurt could barely stand it. How could one person be so understanding and gentle, even if he was fighting a battle with himself _and_ Kurt at the same time? Kurt loved Blaine too, and even though his lips couldn't form the words to tell him so, Kurt wanted to tell him _somehow._

He just didn't expect his own body to lean across the table and press his lips against Blaine's.

And when Blaine's lips began to move toward his, Kurt didn't expect it to feel that amazing. He wanted to reminisce and live in this moment forever, never letting Blaine leave his life again and never letting Dave back in it. Everything seemed to be falling into their perfect places, and Kurt was starting to feel like his abusive relationship with Dave was only a twisted nightmare.

But Blaine pulled back suddenly with a pained expression on his face, and he escaped the coffee house in such haste that Kurt could barely realize what happened.

Kurt jumped up, throwing his full cup of coffee in the nearest garbage can. He exited the Lima Bean as fast as he could, the cold air rushing past him as he raced towards Blaine's retreating figure. "Blaine!" Kurt called, his legs carrying him closer and closer to Blaine.

Kurt reached Blaine, and he stretched his hand out to grasp at Blaine's arm. Blaine whipped around, his eyes shining even in the midnight glow with unshed tears. "Blaine," Kurt muttered, "B-Blaine, why did you run away from me?"

Blaine tugged his arm out of Kurt's hold, and he backed up a step. "I can't do this anymore." he whispered, his voice soft but the wind carrying. "You are with Karofsky, and spending time with you is only hurting me..."

The words cut through Blaine's lips and then sliced their way into Kurt's heart. "W-What are you saying?" Kurt murmured, his voice faltering with fear.

"You love Karofsky-"

Kurt wiped his hand across his cheeks, his face warm despite the freezing air. "I don't know if I do anymore...h-he hurts me, and I don't-"

"Please, please just _stop_." Blaine said, his voice shaking and tearing at the seams. Kurt reached out, his hand only capturing air instead of Blaine's hand, and his own eyes filled with tears as Blaine moved away further. "It was a mistake to get close to you again. I can't stand being around you anymore when you don't love me back."

_No, _Kurt wanted to say, _I do love you back. _But his mouth was dry, and the only thing he could manage to do right now was breathe, and even that was difficult for him to do.

"I still love you, and I'll always love you." Blaine whispered.

No. No, please. Don't do this. The tears were leaking out of Kurt's eyes, leaving streaks down his cheeks and dropping down his chin.

"Bye, Kurt."

Blaine walked away, his figure falling away in the distance. Kurt shut his eyes harshly, and pulled his arm in front of his mouth, the cloth crippling his sob and weighing down his body.

And when he opened his eyes again, when he expected to find Blaine still standing in front of him, like this whole ordeal had been a warped nightmare, Blaine wasn't there.

He was gone.

**XxXxXxXx **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I found out I can only write at night. It's like when I'm most awake and it's a bother because I can only do homework at this time! Ah, yes, here is a fair warning: Non-consensual sex, or attempted sex, will be present and mentioned in the next chapters. It is very relevant to the story. If you do not think so, please go and research. **

_**Swim 'Til You Drown**_

Time was an essence, an essence without meaning or trace. How could one track time without getting lose within in it? Lost between the folds of memories and the traps of dreams, between the crinkles in fate and the holes of nightmares; time was something to be taken lightly, like a cloud or raindrop, but the strength of it could, and would, send unsuspecting people reeling.

Touch was another feeling that was becoming numb to one specific unsuspecting person. Kurt could no longer feel the waves of fabric between his fingers as he picked out a new outfit. He could no longer feel his feet slide into his leather Oxford's, or the way his moisturizer was painted across his cheeks.

He found himself unintentionally turning down all invitations to social events, mall trips and the numerous movies. His friends were worried about him.

His routine was to get up, go to school, come home, and go to sleep. He would waste no time after the bell rang to rush out to his car. It had been a week and half, a short span of moments, but it felt like years. The only comfort was that Dave was nowhere near him, though the texts and calls were more than consistent.

Dave would never acknowledge Kurt's presence in school, like usual, but now it was starting to tread on Kurt's tense shoulders. Dave's calls were becoming persistent, and they would be coming to him directly after school, up until he got home and all the times in between. Kurt answered once to tell Dave that his mind was too busy to speak. It never stopped the calls.

Kurt didn't know how he was going to break up with Dave. He knew he wanted to, he _needed_ too, but he was honestly frightened by the prospect. Dave had nailed him for simply not wanting to make out!

Kurt understood and he accepted that he was in an abusive relationship, and he wanted out of it. He just didn't know how.

Although Kurt did not pick up Dave's calls, he _did_ try to reach someone else who Kurt wished would call him. Blaine had kept good on his word, he was nowhere to be found. Even the small comfort of Blaine's voice would have been soothing to Kurt, but Blaine wouldn't answer his phone. Kurt didn't blame him.

He thought it was his fault, and in a way, it was. Was he only toying with Blaine's feelings? He knew that Blaine loved him, and was Kurt only relishing himself in the love that he knew Blaine had for him? Was it something out of low self esteem? The questions were fruitless, as the answers to them were gone in the clouds.

They would be haunting Kurt when his mind was elsewhere. Soon, he had almost convinced himself that he only tricked himself into loving Blaine _that way._ After a quick, accidental glance at a photo of said boy, Kurt realized that he had not tricked himself. He really did love Blaine. He was in love with Blaine.

The winter had lost it's snow, the Glee club had lost it's glee, and Kurt's heart had lost it's other half.

Or at least, Kurt hoped Blaine was his heart's other half. He wasn't sure anymore.

Kurt strode over to a plaid green armchair in the corner of the school library, and sat down. The plush flattened underneath him, and Kurt wished briefly that the school could ring out for better furniture. It was a curt thought, and it only lasted in Kurt's mind for a second before being overpowered by someone else's face.

Kurt wanted to scream at Blaine, he wanted to _yell at the top of his lungs_, and he wanted to show Blaine just how much he was hurting him. But over that, all he wanted to do, and he knew he _would _do rather than yell if given the chance, was pull Blaine into a hug and apologize.

How could things get so screwed up in such a short time?

Kurt self consciously smoothed out his attire, removing the wrinkles from the clothes. He had tried his hardest to put together a suitable outfit for Kurt Hummel to be seen in, but in the end he had settled on simple black jeans and an over-sized sweatshirt.

He was wearing down. It took physical effort to get up and do his facial routine, and his body felt heavy when he was confronted with a simple task. Burt and Carole were worried about him, but when they had voiced their questions to him, they were given replies of 'I'm fine'.

Kurt knew things were not fine.

He splayed his homework across his lap and set off on calculus problems. They weren't that hard, and they kept his mind away from the other pressing issues. Homework _could_ be useful, in some sense.

The school library was held open for students during lunch. It was where Kurt was now. He had found his appetite unsurprisingly missing, so he traveled through throngs of students to get here before anyone could raise a fuss. He knew Mercedes and Brittany wanted to interrogate him.

The library was quiet. The librarian was at the front, stamping books or reading through a newspaper of some sort. Jacob Ben Israel was hitting on some cheerleaders at the front, whom of which were scoffing and rejecting him rather harshly.

A piece of paper deterred Kurt from his equations, and he looked up to see Dave walking away from him into a row of shelves. Kurt glanced down to see a folded note sitting on his lap. Kurt's face remained emotionless as his fingers unhinged the note from it's binds.

_**Meet me at my house after school. We need to talk, urgent.**_

Kurt was scared to go, but he felt like he needed to. He had some things to say to Dave, and if he didn't gather up his bravery now, then he never would. He had to break things off Dave, as soon as possible.

As he made this promise to himself, Kurt felt like some weight was being lifted from his shoulders.

The thought of Blaine had the weight come crashing back down, harder and heavier.

**XxXxXxXx**

Why did he say goodbye? After discovered love, and reunions, he had said goodbye. His heart slowed it's pace and his face became sullen whenever he remembered that he couldn't just call Kurt when he wanted to say hello.

Because he had said goodbye.

His reasons were clear at first, but now they were fading into a hazy line. Seeing Kurt with someone else had struck him in the face, but he couldn't be so selfish as to hate Kurt for being happy with someone else. But then he had realized that maybe Kurt was in a false sense of joy, and it hurt him even more.

He had thought that spending time with Kurt as friends would be easy. All he had to do was block out non-platonic thoughts when he was around him, and things would be alright. He was so very mistaken.

Kurt's face was always stretched in a shimmer of expressions, his mood able to change faster than one would expect. He usually had a mask on his face, as he would always try to hide his emotions from others, but when the mask was worked down, his smiles and chuckles would come without persuasion. The way he would absentmindedly drum his fingers on the table as if he was playing the piano tempted Blaine into wanting to lay his own fingers over Kurt's.

And maybe that was whole reason why Blaine had said goodbye. His own heart ached when he was around the most amazing boy he had ever laid eyes upon, and it nearly killed him to not be able to call him his.

It was selfish, Blaine knew, but he needed to guard his heart. Kurt was too wonderful of a person, a person who had gone through _so much,_ for Blaine to not get strikes of emotional pain whenever Kurt was in his presence.

Although he wanted to keep his feelings under lock and key, he also regretted breaking his promise.

It felt like Blaine and Kurt had been innocent six year olds when they had made that promise to each other, though it was only weeks ago. They had nearly linked pinkies and swore on their favorite Disney films that they would never say goodbye to each other ever again.

But Blaine did say goodbye. He had left. It wasn't first grade anymore, their promises weren't over schoolboy secrets or scraped knees. Love had been sewn into their lives, and even though promises were never to be broken, this one had.

Blaine wanted for Karofsky to never have taken an interest in Kurt. He wanted Karofsky to get a hold of himself, and stop hurting Kurt so badly that Kurt eventually thought it was it was normal. Blaine should have let Kurt finish when he was saying his farewells, but the broken way Kurt had been speaking was a new rip in the chest for Blaine.

Love had been sewn in, and Blaine wished the abuse would be ripped out.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Next chapter will updated shortly.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I need a shoulder to cry on...I have come to the conclusion that McKinley's students are all PMSing or something. One moment they are, '**_**I hate you Kurt Hummel'**_**, but then the next they are cheering for him... and then they go back to glaring at him when he's dancing with Blaine...like huh? But anyway, here is this chapter.**

_**Swim 'Til You Drown**_

Things seemed _different. _

Kurt was used to change, as his mom had died, his dad gotten remarried, and with new house and a new brother, Kurt's normal life was revolved around change. Usually Kurt would just adapt to his new or distorted environments and continue on. But things now...they were different.

And not for the good.

The snow was melting slowly, but surely, and Kurt distantly thought that so much had happened in one simple season of winter. The tires on Kurt's Navigator cut through sloshes of mud and grime, the dirt splattering up on the car's exterior. Kurt sighed as he looked at the clock, the bright numbers flashing up at him.

Of course he knew the way, he had been to the house times and times before, but Kurt couldn't help but get lost through the rows of similar houses. Kurt figured he was just distracted, he _was _about to have a serious conversation with his boyfriend, or soon to be _ex-boyfriend, _so he simply thought that his mind was naturally elsewhere.

He was nervous, as he had never had a boyfriend before, therefore have never broken up with one. He had broken up with Brittany, but the cheerleader had simply accepted it like it happened everyday. She had later informed him that her cat had told her that he was capital G gay. Brittany was different though, _she_ had never nailed one on him when he didn't want to kiss.

Kurt located the driveway, the one with the worn down mailbox and the gray shingling, and he parked his Navigator a few blocks over. Dave had told him to never park in his driveway or anywhere that could be marked as suspicious, as he had thought rumours would jump right up. Kurt didn't know why he didn't just disobey Dave's wishes, as he _was_ about to end things, but potentially outing him would just be cruel. A devil on Kurt's shoulder whispered that what Dave had done was more than cruel, and it was what Dave deserved, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to do it. He held no more romantic feelings for Dave, but he knew how hard and terrible it was to be in the closet.

Kurt trudged up the steps, his half-gloved hand raising to ring the doorbell. Before his finger could even press down on the bell, the door flew open and Kurt was pulled inside. Kurt looked up in shock to see Dave looming over him. Kurt's stomach trembled with fear, but he refused to show it.

There was an awkward silence, in which Dave was simply staring Kurt down and the countertenor refused to make eye contact with him.

"Now I know that you want to talk, but could I be so bold as to speak before you? I have something impor-" Kurt said, craning his neck up a bit to finally lock eyes with his soon to be ex. Kurt's words were cut off by himself, as the look in Dave's eyes had scared him out of speaking.

Dave had a blank look on his face, which Kurt wouldn't have been so shocked by if it wasn't for the hungry, and possessive, glint in Dave's eyes. Kurt took a deep, calming breath.

Kurt had never taken down the 'courage' collage in his locker, but a new and updated picture had been placed above it. The picture had been taken while Kurt was still at Dalton, and it showed the two boys with cheeks ominously close to each other's, with their eyes pointed at the camera in a puppy-dog manner. Smiles lit up both of their mouths, and the two had been genuinely happy. He had torn apart his room trying to find that printed picture, as it had reminded him faintly of Rachel and Finn's own picture. Kurt had hung up that photograph as soon as he realized his real feelings about Blaine.

Kurt, as if a flash had been shot in his head, suddenly remembered the collage of letters, and he stared back at Dave with a determined look in his eyes. "It's important. I need to go first."

Dave's own eyes narrowed, but he nodded. He led Kurt over to the couch in his living room, and Kurt didn't bother to take off his jacket or shoes. He would be out of here soon enough. Kurt sat down first, and Dave lowered himself a bit too close for Kurt's liking. He curled the couch's fabric within his fingers and moved himself away.

Kurt clasped his hands together and looked to Dave. "I've actually been thinking about this for a long time." he started, his voice uncertain but growing stronger. "I don't think I can ever forgive you for being so..."

He struggled for the words. "...being so _abusive._"

Dave's eyes flashed, and Kurt unintentionally backed away. "I thought I told you that you were half the blame! God, Kurt, you can't lay this on me as if it's _all_ my fault!" Dave said, his voice gasping and scratchy with fury.

"It _is_ all your fault! I didn't _ask_ you to push me against trees, or leave bruises on my face that _I have to cover up._" Kurt snarled, his tone accentuating every point, every true point.

Dave's face grew to a light shade of red, and he pulled his hand into a fist, though he kept in on his knee. Kurt braced himself out of instinct, but was relieved when he did not get hit. Kurt had prepared himself for the hit, and still held himself up because he knew he was ready to do this, and not back down.

Kurt, though, was not ready or prepared at all for what came next.

Dave's hands suddenly clenched onto Kurt's wrist, cutting of slight circulation and giving him no way of escape. Kurt looked up at him, incredulous and scared, and Dave pulled Kurt's arm above his head. Kurt gave a noise of angered protest, even voicing his opinion rather loudly, but Dave ignored him.

Dave shoved Kurt down onto the couch, pinning him there even through Kurt's violent struggles. He swung his leg over Kurt, effectively straddling him and enforcing his no-escape tactic. Kurt's back was pressing down into the lazy, sagging cushions, and his ways of fight-back were becoming extremely limited.

Dave's rough lips attacked his own, and Kurt pulled in a stuttering breath out of horror. His eyes were wide and unmoving, the blue orbs staring at Dave's lidded eyes. Kurt felt Dave's hands grasp his own in a single flourish, and suddenly one of Dave's arms was free.

Kurt's arms were trapped above his head in a steel lock hold, and Kurt squirmed with little avail of getting away. With a stuttering gasp, Kurt pulled his lips away sharply only to feel Dave's free hand roaming down his chest.

Kurt couldn't make out the seconds that went by, the minutes that surely have passed and the rapid pace his mind was racing at. Before he could realize it, Dave's hand had traveled lower and the buttons on Kurt's vest had been popped, his thin undershirt exposed.

Dave's hand began to pet it's way back up, his fingers latching onto the hem of Kurt's black undershirt, pulling it up. Kurt nearly yelled out in terror as Dave's hand slide against his bare chest, rubbing one of Kurt's nipples painfully. The reality of what was truly happening sunk in, and Kurt coughed out a ragged breath as Dave tried to take Kurt's lips back in his own.

Kurt quickly raised his leg up, aiming for Dave's sensitive area (where aim wouldn't be that difficult considering Dave's noticeable erection), but missed. Kurt instead kicked Dave near the shins.

It didn't seem like it could hurt, so Kurt took his short chance in which Dave had torn his body away from Kurt's in surprise. Kurt shrugged himself up onto his elbows, his jeans falling slightly down his hips. Kurt flinched, as he had not been aware that Dave had unzipped him.

Dave looked back down, the hungry look back in his eyes. Kurt shoved his hands against Dave's chest as hard as he could, watching in satisfaction as Dave stumbled back. Kurt jumped up, struggling to place himself back in order as quickly as possible. Kurt's jacket had been thrown across the floor, and Kurt ran to grab it, slipping it on and covering himself.

Dave's loud and angry footsteps followed Kurt as the countertenor raced towards the door. He yanked it open, and rushed out into the bitter air. He turned back around to see Dave staring at him with fury and longing, a combination that Kurt had learned to be lethal.

Through a lump in his throat, Kurt yelled back to Dave. "Don't _ever_ come near me again."

And after his words had been spoken, Kurt rushed away, back into his car and back into what he hoped would be a new beginning. The abuse had started here, and now, it ended here.

**XxXxXxXx**

Sometime during the short expanse of time that followed the goodbye, Blaine began to think things over. He knew that he would love Kurt, through thick and thin, through fears and bravery...through time and reunions.

At least Blaine _hoped _there would be a reunion. He desperately wanted one, _needed one, _but he knew that it would never happen. After all, he had left first.

Blaine begged himself to believe that what he was about to do was for the better. Kurt _did_ tell him, intentional or not, that he was in a physically violent relationship. He hoped that he was making the right decision, even when his time to back down was limited.

Blaine shuffled his feet back and forth nervously on the welcome mat. From where he was standing, he could hear the soft buzz from a television and the soft murmur of voices.

He knew he had to do this. It was in the well-being of Kurt, and it would console Blaine, even if the amount was little to none. He cautiously rang the doorbell, and within a second flat, the door swung open, revealing an expressionless Burt.

He knew he had a responsibility to tell Burt what was happening to his son, because Blaine couldn't do anything, and Burt could. Blaine felt his throat clench as he struggled for words, his mind nearly panting as he tried to speak. How was he supposed to tell the boy's, whom he was in love with, father that his son was in an abusive relationship with the same person who got Kurt to transfer away from McKinley?

Blaine could barely think it, let alone explain it.

"Blaine?" he asked, confused, as he scratched his chin nervously. "You here to explain to me why Kurt's all upset in his room?"

Blaine cocked his head to the side, surprise and wonder stretching across his face. His mind reeled, and his prepared himself to speak, and get an answer. "Kurt's upset? What happened?" Blaine could hear his voice faltering, yet he made no effort to fix the waver.

Burt raised an eyebrow and leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms half-heartedly. "I was hoping you knew. He won't talk to me, didn't even let me in his room." he said, and Blaine stood stock still, his mouth open in a mixture of pain and fear.

When Blaine didn't say anything back, Burt continued, his voice reaching a fatherly tone. "I haven't talked to you in awhile, Blaine, and I don't know what page you and Kurt are on right now, but I can tell you care about him a lot. You can go up and talk to him... if you want, I mean." Burt said, his ending drawn out in his uncomfortable emotions.

Blaine felt his legs tug forward, but he kept still. He had only come to inform Burt of Kurt's abusive relationship with Karofsky, but now it seemed that something drastic had happened to Kurt. Blaine felt the small cowardice side of him want to run back to his car, but his heart and mind pulled him into Hudson-Hummel house with new-found bravery and strength.

Burt nodded at him, a barely noticeable smile on the man's lips as he directed Blaine, with a small hand gesture, up the stairs. Blaine slipped his shoes off his feet, and gave his jacket to Burt's expecting hands. Blaine padded up the stairs, hearing nothing but silence.

He found Kurt's door and with a shaking hand, he knocked once, twice, three times on the hard wood. He was met with nothing but an eerie tranquility. He coughed to himself, almost sub-consciously, as he tried knocking again, yet to no avail.

"Kurt?" he spoke, his voice soft and trembling within itself, "Kurt, it's Blaine."

After a moment, the door swung open quickly but cautiously, Kurt standing in the frame. It looked like Kurt had just gotten away from a strenuous activity, as his hair was twisted against his scalp and his clothes were rumpled and wrinkled. His face though, his face held a remarkable amount of torment. His beautiful eyes, Blaine saw with a racing heart, softened at the sight of him.

As if he was meant to, Blaine's arms tugged Kurt in just as Kurt's wrapped around him, their bodies against each other's in perfect and understanding harmony. Blaine knew something terrible must have happened, something was wrong, but right now all he needed was the warmth in Kurt's embrace.

Kurt's arms tightened around him, his fingers grasping onto the excess fabric of Blaine's shirt as he let Blaine's arm pull him in deeper, and then Blaine knew that this was what Kurt needed too.

**XxXxXxXx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Cliffhangers are cool:D Oh, and I've got 4 followers on Twitter. Wanna follow? I follow back:) twitter . com / #! / xLiviNewmanx (Simply take out spaces!) Link on profile too.**

_**Swim 'Til You Drown**_

Could it have been hours the two were standing, arms locked against each other's backs, breaths mingling, and hearts beating as one? It must have been more, because both boys knew that moments like these didn't come in short expanses of time.

No one cried, no one sobbed and no one shook with emotion. It was how it was supposed to be; simply calm and beautifully reassuring. It was as if the silence was music, the melody playing out a slow, sad beat, yet it was a love song. A song about feelings left unsaid, about emotions twisting through coils of lies and finally about the grace of two people finding each other again, while finding themselves in the process.

When the two pulled apart, they didn't know who left each other's arms first. Perhaps it was mutual, a silent agreement that possibly words could, and would, offer just as much comfort as an embrace.

Kurt's eyes, half lidded, opened wide to look at Blaine. He looked away, and he cleared his throat faintly. "Thank you." was all he said, his voice soft but clear.

Blaine's hand twitched at his side, and he quietly ran his across Kurt's wrist, finally finding Kurt's fingers to grasp on to. Kurt looked up, and he nodded softly, affirming to _something. _

"Do you want to talk?" Blaine murmured. "I feel like we should."

Kurt smiled faintly, and walked back into his room, his hand still connected with Blaine's. Blaine followed, his own mouth curving into a half smile. The two sat down on Kurt's large, plush bed, facing each other with knees almost touching.

Kurt's hand never left Blaine's.

Silence ensued, the bitter warmth of the still washing over them and both wondered how each would break the quiet. Kurt adjusted himself on the sheets, legs tucking under each other as he spoke, cracking the silence. "I thought you never wanted to see me again."

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, the memory of that night seeping back into his thoughts, even though he knew Kurt's accusation was false. "I always want to see you. It's just, I was being selfish, and I knew that being around you only hurt _me_."

"But why?" Kurt asked, his voice true and purely confused, and Blaine was torn between chuckling and crying. Before Blaine could even open his mouth to answer, Kurt was speaking again, his voice low and disconcerted. "Dave said that he was the only one who would ever love me."

Blaine's eyes widened, and he felt his lips part in shock. "You honestly can't believe what he said."

Kurt tilted his head to the side, and he wiped his tongue across his lips as he clearly was pondering over something. "Well, I didn't believe it at first, I suppose. You had told me that you loved me, and I had believed you until you left. So I figured Dave was right." he explained slowly, as if he trying to figure it out himself. "Maybe he really was right."

Blaine tried to move past a barrier of horror in his mind, but it was too large. He took Kurt's other hand in his, and now that the two had both hands wrapped within each other's, Blaine let Kurt's eyes find his own before he spoke. "He was _not_ right." Blaine said, and a disbelieving look grew on Kurt's face.

Blaine took a deep, shaking breath as he attempted to wipe a surely heartbroken emotion from his own face. "I am here. I am someone who loves you." he whispered, and he felt Kurt try to pull his hand out of his grasp, though Blaine only held on tighter. "Even when I said goodbye, I knew that I wouldn't _ever_ love someone as much as I love you."

Kurt's face was smeared with a pained expression, eyes lidded and mouth stuck in a frown.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked faintly. "Please, say something."

It took a few moments, a few moments of dolorous torture and earsplitting silence for Kurt to finally speak. "I'm trying to understand _why_ you still love me."

Blaine's mind nearly went into a comical state of facts and numbers as to _why_ he loved Kurt so much. He finally realized that the list was endless, and that he could sit for hours with Kurt next to him explaining just how much and all the reasons why he loved him so.

"There are too many to name." Blaine stated softly, his eyes focusing in on Kurt's own blue orbs, seeing a plague of acrid memories within the ocean texture. He reeled back mentally, and he began to think in overdrive.

"Kurt," Blaine all but gasped, "_Kurt,_ something happened. I can tell it in your eyes. _What happened?" _

Kurt's hand tightened significantly in his, nails biting into Blaine's skin but he didn't care. All he could focus on was the beauty and pain in Kurt's face, and the story that came with the rise of that emotion.

"I went to his house," Kurt started quietly, and Blaine quickly figured out who Kurt meant by 'his', and the thought angered him. "to break up with him. I did, by the way, but that's not important now."

And so the story unraveled, "He had ushered me inside..."

Blaine sat with rapt attention, parts and pieces of Kurt's story sickening him and at times he wanted nothing more than to rip off Karofsky's head. Kurt stopped his speaking at times, trying to regain his courage and continue, because he knew that he had to get the story out. Things would be ok once the story was told, and when Kurt was finished, his was relieved to find out that his assumption was correct.

The last phrases and words from his explanation fell from his lips, and as soon as the last sentence ended, Kurt felt immensely better. It could have been the relief of getting the worries off his back, it could have been the soothing circles Blaine was rubbing into the palm of his hand, or it could have been just being with Blaine again.

Ultimately, he figured, it all had to do with Blaine.

Said boy didn't speak for a few, mere minutes. He kept his gaze on Kurt, though, and soon the overwhelming amount of words formed on his lips, starting with the essence of apologies. "Kurt, oh my G- I am so sorry. I can't imagine how horrible this is for you." he whispered, and Kurt blinked.

"It is horrible, but I'm sure I'll move on and forget about this whole fiasco. I'm not with him anymore, and I have this feeling of power because of it. It kinda feels like he can't..." Kurt struggled for words briefly, "_force himself_ upon me anymore."

Blaine shifted himself on the bed so he was sitting at Kurt's side, hands still clasped and the soothing circles still being etched into Kurt's palm. Kurt craned his neck to stare at Blaine with a helpless expression. "He won't force himself on you anymore, if I have anything to do about it." Blaine reassured quietly, the promise ringing in the air like the chimes of ivory bells.

Kurt's head fell onto Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine laid his own head over Kurt's. "You really love me, don't you?" Kurt breathed, voice full of strength despite his tone.

Blaine nodded against Kurt's mussed hair, "Without a doubt." he replied softly, his words cracking.

Kurt sniffed, a slight chuckle escaping from his throat. "That's good," he said with a tremble, "because I don't think I ever stopped loving _you._"

Blaine smiled, unable to resist, and he curled his head in towards Kurt's hair, smelling the rich ocean smell that matched his eye color perfectly. His words were already spoken, but he felt his mouth whisper them again. "And then when all of this is worked out, I can show you just how much I love you."

Kurt's shoulders shook and a small laugh escaped from his lips. Blaine's smile grew broader as he shoved Kurt's shoulder with his. "Pervert." he scoffed playfully.

A few moments passed.

"Why did you suddenly decide to come back?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence. He lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder, resulting in Blaine raising his also, and he looked at Blaine's hazel eyes.

Blaine smiled, "I was honestly about to tell your dad about you and Karofsky, but when he told me you were up here refusing to talk, I knew I had to see you."

Kurt only smiled, twisting his hand out of Blaine grasp to switch roles and draw on Blaine's hand like Blaine had done to him.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Time had proven to be increasingly fast, as the next school day sprung up surprisingly quickly. Kurt had spent nearly every second of free time with Blaine, and while the two had confessed their feelings, no one had made a romantic move yet.

Kurt wanted Blaine, more than _anything,_ but he also didn't want this potential relationship to turn into one like his and Dave's previous. He knew, of course, that Blaine would _never_ hit him, or anything of the sort, but Dave had literally left the wounds open and Blaine now had to clean them.

Kurt trusted Blaine, more than he trusted anyone besides his father, and he knew for a line-up fact that he would never pour salt in fresh wounds. Dave on the other hand...Kurt knew that Dave wouldn't just accept that Kurt had broken up with him.

And as Kurt entered through the school doors, he couldn't help but scan the crowds for Dave. He was nowhere in sight, and Kurt took a cautious step towards his first class. He needed to avoid Dave.

Obviously, the universe was against him.

Kurt saw Dave turn from behind a corner, walking towards him yet oblivious of the fact that Kurt was standing there. Kurt made a quick move to get away from Dave's eventual line of sight, but the sharp movement shook Dave from his silent stare off with space. He looked up and saw Kurt's bright red cardigan fly away from sight.

Dave's eyes scrunched and he sped up his pace. Kurt heard Dave behind him, and was distantly aware that this was like a horror movie. Only this was high school, not a haunted house, and Dave was an ex, not a monster.

Well, Kurt pondered as he nearly flew into his first class, Dave _is _sort of a monster, in some sense.

Kurt sat down at his seat, closest to the window, which had a very beautiful view of the parking lot. He stretched himself out, and prepared for his first class.

Everything was fine, that is, until Dave entered the classroom and Kurt remembered that this was a class he had with Dave.

There were few students milling around in the room, and Kurt wished more would show up. But really, he soon realized, the universe was _not_ with him today.

Kurt pulled his phone out of his jean pocket, grasping onto it with strength he didn't know he had. His knuckles turned white, and the phone dug into his palm, yet Kurt didn't care. The phone held a faint, almost unreal comfort of Blaine.

But Dave didn't stand in front of him and speak, he didn't throw a note or even look at him. Kurt breathed a silent sigh of relief as Dave sat at his seat in the farthest corner of the room.

Kurt visibly relaxed as the class started, and drew his attention to the teacher. The class went by slowly, yet it wasn't bad, and after an expanse of time, the class ended. Kurt collected his things and placed them lightly in his bag, and was about to leave the classroom when he was stopped.

Kurt looked up, and cringed, his demeanor instantly turning from unbounded to stressed.

He had started to think that this day would be normal, without torment or worries. With everything he had gone through, Kurt now knew that this would day be far from 'normal'. He waited for the person to speak, perhaps a string of swears or insults, but he was _not_ expecting this.

"Kurt Hummel, resident gay of McKinley High, is here today to speak to us about the rumour of his alleged boyfriend. Now Kurt, will you give us any details on your gay love?"

Kurt groaned silently and slung his bag over his shoulder, once again striding towards the open door. "Go away, Jacob." he said in agitation, resisting the urge to rub his temples.

"I am not the one asking, I am just passing on questions from the students of McKinley. Everyone is talking about you and your boyfriend hitting a home run in the auditorium. Is that true?"

Kurt stopped in his tracks, mystified, as he slowly turned to face the 'news reporter'. "What did you say?" he asked cautiously.

Jacob simply grinned and shrugged. "We heard his name was Blaine. Are you confirming the rumour?"

"No!" Kurt exclaimed, rushing over a pace to Jacob urgently. "Who _on earth_ told you that?"

"I'm not allowed to reveal sources." Jacob said, pointing the camera back at himself. "Well, we have no affirmative yet, but J.B.I. will not stop until you get the answers you want, on Kurt Hummel and his supposed boyfriend, Blaine."

Jacob nodded at the camera once, and scampered out of the classroom in a hurry. Kurt stood and stared after the boy in shock. His eyes stayed locked on the doorway in horror, and just when he was about to look away, Dave Karofsky walked slowly past the open door.

Kurt lifted his neck as he stared at Dave through glassy eyes, and the larger boy gave him a smirk and glare before walking away.

Kurt shook slightly, before running out the classroom door in a hurry. He felt like everyone was staring at him as he nearly sprinted down the halls, as if he was a scandalous movie star. He wasn't sure about much of anything anymore, the only few things he could be held to intelligence of was his honest love for Blaine, his dedication to his family and friends, and his adoration of Glee club.

But he was also beyond certain that Dave had started the rumour.

What was his angle?

**XxXxXxXxXx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N School is over! Updates are expected to be more regular. I'm going to crank out this chapter like a freaking machine. This chapter has been bugging me for quite a while. I kept changing it and changing it **_**and changing it...**_

_**Swim 'Til You Drown**_

The day went by quickly. The classes seemed to end early. Time within classes was but a second long. Lunch was a moment forgotten.

The day was short lived.

The looks, however, were not.

Kurt felt as if students eyes were on him wherever he went. The looks lasted more than what would have been acceptable. Kurt knew that the school must have heard the rumour by Dave or Jacob, from all the stares he had gotten throughout the entire day.

Most were neutral, just curious looks. Some were full of disgust, and even a few were pitiful.

Kurt didn't care.

He needed to focus, be calm, and ignore his fellow peers. Because in all honesty, he knew that this whole thing would blow over, or that the students would find something newer and more scandalous to consume their interest with.

Glee club was a strange experience for him, though. Honestly, Kurt just expected it to be the same, the absolute normal, but then after a past consideration, he really didn't know where he had come up with _that_ idea. Because seriously, this _was_ his group of gossipy singer friends who would, without a doubt, pester him about near anything, and possibly find a song to sing to him about his troubles.

At _least _the latter didn't happen.

Kurt strode into the choir room, his saddle bag jumping at his sides. His arms were crossed across his chest and he wore an angry, yet fearful, look. Most of the Glee clubbers were already there, pardon Santana and a few others, and Kurt didn't spare a glance at any of them as he took a free seat in the back corner.

Kurt remained silent, his mind counting down slowly from three until, yes, right on time, his friends began to question him.

There were many exclaims of his name, a few loud inquiries and even one or more crude comments from Puck before Kurt told them to be quiet, in a manner he hoped was gentle. "Really, everyone, do you really believe the _rumours?_ We are the Glee club. More than just these rumours have been passed around about us, and you choose now to believe them?"

The club became silent at that, their mouths shutting slowly, as the missing members of Glee entered the room. Santana, Brittany and Artie turned to face the club, their laughter sliding off their lips as they took in the atmosphere of the room. They cocked their heads, or in Artie's case, adjusted his glasses in confusion, as the rest of the Glee club's heads slowly turned back to stare at Kurt.

Santana spoke, "It's like I've walked into some funeral. Who died?"

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't want to answer, and he hoped someone else would before more questions were directed back at him. He wanted his friends to know the truth, but a growing headache was beginning to form between his temples, and the day had been difficult enough without their added pestering.

"Haven't you heard the rumours, Santana?" Quinn asked, her eyebrow raised.

"'Course I have. I choose to ignore them, you know, in case they're about me or something. I got suspended once for beating someone up, I don't want to do it again." Santana said, dropping herself down in the chair next to Kurt and crossing her legs.

The other two had already gone to their spots, conversing quietly to Rachel and Finn, behind Brittany's hand, a precaution by said girl in case of wandering eavesdroppers. Kurt wondered what they were talking about.

Santana craned her neck and looked at Kurt. "What rumours?" she asked, honest curiosity spilling from her words.

Kurt sighed. "I received the first from Jacob," he said, Santana's nose crinkling at the name. "He told me that there was spreading information that I had gone all the way with Blaine."

Santana nodded absently, her mind seemingly elsewhere. "Blaine...the Warbler at Dalton, right?"

Kurt nodded. "At lunch, I heard students saying that I cheated on someone else with Blaine." he continued. "And on the way here, people were talking about my mission to convert every boy I like to, what did they call it, gay-ism?"

Rachel swished her hair back to look at them from the row in front of Kurt and Santana. "Gay-ism? That is the most derogatory term I have ever heard."

Kurt raised his eyebrows in a mock realization, and he leaned his head back on the wall. Everyone's attention was back on him, and Kurt never thought he would wish for the day where he wanted Mr. Schue to be ranting about emotional singers like Ron Pope. Even _that_ would be better than this cruel attention.

"Kurt," Artie said, "if we don't know how these rumours started, then how in Hell's name are we going to help you?"

Kurt's arms tightened their hold on itself as he struggled for words. "It's fine. I'm sure it'll be forgotten by tomorrow."

"I don't know, man," Puck said, shaking his head, "things like _that_ aren't really forgotten all that easily here."

Kurt closed his eyes again, envisioning a brutal Dave Karofsky and the abuse he, himself, had to endure for a false sense of love. He never wanted that feeling to return. He needed to tell his friends, the most important parts at least. He owed it to them. There were just road blocks, the huge bumps in the road where the cruel information lay hidden. He didn't want to share some things.

So he tried to explain it all, leaving out his relationship with Dave and the abuse he had gotten. No one knew of the bruises and scratches except for him, Dave and Blaine, and he wasn't so sure Dave even knew the expanse of what he had done.

So he told the story, little by little. Mr. Schuester had long since entered the room, ready to begin his lesson, but had saw his students in a deep conversation, and had left to his office to finish some paperwork for Regionals.

"I realized that I really didn't like him the way I thought I did, and that I was only looking for some adoration from someone. And to make things even more complicated, Blaine came back into the picture and..."

Most everyone was nodding along, believing him and Kurt was grateful. He was not a good liar, and he wondered how he was pulling it off now. "So we broke up. I assume now that he was the one to start and set up all these rumours to get back at me or something."

The story finally drew to a close, and Kurt gave himself a mental pat on the back for his expert lying. Some faces surrounding him were angry, like they wanted to beat the living daylight out of Kurt's ex, while others simply looked astonished.

"Kurt, wait," Brittany said from her seat chairs away, "are you sure you broke up with him because you didn't like him anymore? Or did you really break up with him because he spilled grape juice on you...?"

Kurt looked over to her in confusion. "Wha-"

"No, see, look." Brittany said, getting up and curling her legs under her as she sat down next to Kurt's chair. She lifted his left wrist and pulled down the sleeve. Kurt pulled in a breath and tried to yank his sleeve back down, but to no avail. Brittany's firm grasp held.

"See? Kurt's ex boyfriend must have spilled juice on his skin. It's purple, and yellow in some places too. It stained, didn't it?"

The skin on Kurt's wrist was varying in frightening colors, from purple to red, and even green. It was where Dave had locked Kurt's hands above his head during the...attempted rape. Kurt hated the words. Even though he had woken up from a brutally realistic dream two nights ago, Kurt was simply calling it assault. The bruises were small, in the shape of fingers.

Blaine had sat with him all weekend, rubbing smooth patterns into Kurt's skin as if he could erase the bruises.

Had the whole thing only happened on the previous school day? Only three days ago? Kurt felt a wave of sickness wash over him.

All eyes turned to him in shock as the gears in everyone's mind began to turn. It was painfully silent for but a moment.

"Abusive rela-?" Quinn stuttered, sucking in a breath.

She didn't even get to finish her sentence before Kurt was rushing out the room, pulling his sleeve down as he curved out of the doorway, Glee club completely forgotten.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The halls were empty. Kurt didn't know what to expect. His cheeks were tinged with anger, and his hands were balled in perfect fists, though they were resting at his sides rather than someone's face.

He turned a sharp turn, his brown saddle shoes clicking against the floor. If there was a moment where he wished his designer shoes were instead a pair of quiet slippers, it was now.

He knew where he was going. He _knew_ Dave would still be here. The thought scared him.

Another turn passed, the hallway was clear empty. Kurt cleared his throat silently, unable to produce a sound. He looked down to his shoes, trying to calm himself with the rhythmic

snap of his footsteps.

Looking up, Kurt's eyes caught sight of the one person he needed to talk to.

Dave was staring straight at him, straight through him, the football player's eyes clear and unwavering. When Dave seemed to snap out of his trance, he crossed his arms and glared Kurt down, walking away.

Kurt seethed. "Dave!" he yelled, his frustration seeping out of his words. Kurt picked up his pace, nearly running after the boy in his pure anger. "You _can't do this!" _

Dave stopped and turned around. "Yeah? Sorry, looks like I already am."

"You have no right," Kurt said, "to ruin me like that. What did I _ever_ do to make you do this? We _broke up,_ that's _all._"

Dave shrugged mockingly and took a step forward. He put his hands in his jeans pockets. "Oh, just that you broke up with me for no reason. We were doing fine, but then you had to ruin it!"

"How the _hell_ did I ruin this?"

"Everything was ok until _you_ started to get picky about everything. It was your own fault that I had to hurt you. God, seriously," Dave said, backing up and shaking his head, "why didn't you listen to me when I said no one was ever going to love you, besides me?"

"You didn't even love me," Kurt muttered threateningly, Dave's words umbraging him. "You just said that so I wouldn't run off to tell someone about how you were _abusing_ me."

"It was for your own good. And anyway, you didn't break up with me because you thought I was hurting you. It was that stupid prep school boy, Blaine. You dumped me for him, and so now you have to face the consequences."

"That's _not_ the reason, Da-_Karofsky,"_ Kurt murmured with a new-found rage, "and you know it."

"You know, that Blaine kid isn't going to love you. No one is ever going to love you, again. I was telling the truth when I said that the first time."

Kurt involuntarily backed away a step. He shut his eyes with a vengeance, seeing a mesh of colors in his lidded eyes before opening them again. "Stop spreading these lies, Karofsky."

"Stop _spreading_ your legs for that Blaine kid," Dave smirked, "I heard that you and him made it all the way."

Dave walked away, a sadistic smile upon his lips. Kurt's mouth parted in an angry, silent shock before he turned on his heel and left the school doors wide open.

He didn't care that it was the middle of the school day. His friends knew the whole story, and then through a series of events that were sure to happen, Mr. Schue would know too. And eventually the true accusation would get back to his father and Carole. Dave was simply _starting_ his spiel of lies, and they would undoubtedly turn sinister in more ways than one. His life was falling quickly to ruins, and before it did, Kurt needed something.

He needed reassurance.

Kurt unlocked his car door and stepped into the vehicle, the key in the engine almost instantly. He let the brutal silence act as music as he drove paces above the speed limit.

He needed reassurance from Blaine.

**XxXxXxXxX**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I'm going to write this chapter like a Roadrunner, only I hope I don't fall off a cliff in my haste like the wolf. This one is short, apologies!**

_**Swim 'Til You Drown**_

Kurt soon realized that life could be the polar opposite of fairy tales. For one, he was sure that abusive relationships was an unknown concepts in Disney movies. And two, when one wanted to meet another at a surprise meeting, story tale moments would have that person be there.

But when Kurt texted Blaine to meet up somewhere, anywhere, Blaine had responded that he couldn't, as he was spending a night with his family.

Kurt understood, he honestly did, but it didn't leave him sad and a bit disappointed. He had simply wanted to talk to Blaine, to make sure that his whole word was slowly falling apart. He didn't let the thought of Blaine not meeting him to bring him down though. He knew that any other day, tomorrow or the next, he could try to see Blaine again.

Were things strange between them? Not very much, but whenever Kurt thought about that kiss that they had shared - that surprise one not even he knew he would be initiating - it made a flush rise to his cheeks.

He liked Blaine, _loved _Blaine, but when an abusive ex-boyfriend starts spreading completely false rumours about you, it can leave you a little stressed and unable to think about anything but that _horrible _person and _why the hell they are doing this?_

He and Karofsky (which Kurt had taken accustomed to calling him after his harsh cruelty) had talked only once, and it left Kurt with more questions than answers. Why was he spreading rumours? What was there to gain from it? Why drag Blaine into it? Was it jealousy? The list went on and on.

The only solution Kurt had was that Karofsky was angry at the breakup, and had possibly wanted to ruin Kurt's life with the rumours. Kurt knew Karofsky's logic was much more than dented, as Karofsky had thought that it was Kurt's fault for the injuries he had inflicted on Kurt.

He wanted to scream, scream _it wasn't fair!_

At times when his emotions ran high and he got so increasingly angry at everything Karofsky had done, Kurt wanted to inflict some sort of revenge on him. What good would it do? It would possibly make Karofsky angrier.

Kurt wanted to out Karofsky, right in the middle of school. He knew he wouldn't though. He didn't believe in outing someone before they were ready, but sometimes the temptation was so strong. He promised himself that he wouldn't.

It was when he went to school the next day when he realized that possibly, just maybe, he wasn't the only one who knew Karofsky was gay.

Who would've thought it would be Santana?

Kurt glanced down the hall, where a small gathering of students was formed near the corner of the corridor. He walked towards it, hearing nothing but a familiar female voice and silence.

Briefly, Kurt wondered if Santana had found out about Kurt's actual relationship with Karofsky. He had told them during Glee club that he was dating a _someone_, not naming a real person. He hadn't told anyone that he was dating Karofsky. Blaine had found out.

Had Santana found out, too?

Kurt approached the small mob of people, and pushed his way through to the inside. And his prediction was correct, as there was Santana nearly yelling at Karofsky. Kurt's face lost it's color when he saw Karofsky glaring daggers at Santana and the obvious attention the crowd was giving him.

"...ing. I'm the resident bitch here and nothing is ever a secret with me in the halls. I can't believe you would pick on Kurt. You are such a hypocrite."

Santana stopped herself, and turned to the small circle of people. "What are you all doing here? Get away and do something else."

The crowd dispersed quickly, the students scattering to their classes and lockers. Santana saw Kurt standing alone where the group had been, and took in his horrified expression. She held an expressionless emotion on her face as she looked him over.

"You look freaked," she amended, her voice sharp, "I bet you knew all along he was gay."

She gestured to Karofsky, who was now rubbing his temples with a near clenched fist. As if feeling Kurt's half narrowed eyes at him, he looked up and the noise he made could've passed as a growl.

"The whole school knows now," Santana said bitingly as she walked over to Kurt, leaving Karofsky alone. "So you don't have to keep his secret any longer."

Kurt was honestly impressed by Santana, as no one had found out Karofsky was gay for months, and she just had. He wondered briefly if there would be any consequences of Santana outing him in front of the school. Would Karofsky get mad and seek out revenge on Santana as he had done with Kurt? Kurt knew that if more strange rumours started hopping up around the school, kids would get suspicious. Santana wouldn't care, that was for sure. But then why was she acting so angry towards him?

"Santana," Kurt paused, tilting his head ever so slightly, "how did you find out?"

Santana rubbed her lip between her teeth for a moment before crossing her arms aggressively. "Actually, I'm not the only one who knows. You know, you could have _told_ us you were dating that douche bag."

Kurt blanched, his eyes widening and mouth open wide with utter and unadulterated shock. He swallowed, almost painfully, as he looked around anxiously. "I was nev-"

"Save it," Santana interupted, her tone almost scathing. "Don't think that we would let you run off without us getting some answers."

Kurt cocked his head, a realizing expression rushing up his face. "What do you-"

"We followed you when you left the room last Glee practice! Remember that? Brittany showed us all of your bruises and you just _raced_ out of the room." she said, accentuating each word with ferocity.

Kurt stayed silence, though he had a million and one things to say.

"We heard everything. How you and Karofsky dated and broke up," she gestured to Karofsky who was now walking away, "We heard him admit to giving you those 'juice stains' on your arms. We heard _everything._"

Kurt felt himself get a rise out of his stomach, but he fought down any urge to vomit. He crossed his arms defiantly across his chest and battled for one last chance at saving himself. "So what if I did? It was _my decision_, not anyone else's. It ended, and so that's that. It's done."

Santana shook her head, a sad smile on her face though she kept her angered expression. "I wish it could be that easy. You did _lie_ to us, you know. I don't care if you didn't _technically,_" she quoted the air with her fingers, "but you did leave the important details out and that's lying."

Kurt didn't know what to say, as if those million words had left him. The bell rang but Santana still looked at him, a dissaproving look on her face that Kurt had never seen before. "We tried _really _hard to keep you _away_ from that guy. And you dated him." she said, scoffing at the end as she backed away to class.

"And you stayed in that relationship even though he was abusing you? What happened to that _other_ Kurt?" she turned away and called back to him, "See you later."

Kurt, his face unnaturally pale, tried to regain himself enough for class. He couldn't stop thinking though, his mind was running laps.

Everyone had found out about his relationship with Karofsky. They knew it was an abusive one. They knew everything and they were angry and sad and _disappointed._ As Kurt turned himself around for his first class, he couldn't help but wondering if Blaine felt the same way about him when he had first found out.

The halls were empty, and the bell had rung minutes ago. If he didn't get to class soon, he could get in serious trouble. Kurt shook his head as he walked through the echoing corridor; he already was in trouble.

With his friends.

With Karofsky.

What about Blaine?

Deterring slightly from his path, Kurt wandered into a small corner and shot a text to Blaine before entering his classroom.

**To: Blaine**

_**Lima Bean after school? I really need to see and talk to you.**_

**XxXxXxXx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hello! Today I woke up with more than 20 text messages from fanfiction on my phone (as I get them forwarded to my phone from my email). Almost all were from my **_**Beauty From Pain **_**fanfiction. It is one of my older ones, and now it has sprung back into attention. What's going on! **

_**Swim 'Til You Drown**_

The day dragged by slowly. Kurt felt like everyone was staring at him, like they knew _everything_. They couldn't have. All they knew was-

Kurt glanced around cautiously and made his way to his locker. The day was nearly over, only two classes until the final bell. He had been trying to avoid Karofsky throughout the entire span of the previous hours. Every student, possibly even every faculty member, knew the truth about Karofsky.

It had spread like wildfire.

It was like a scene from a movie.

When one student heard Santana yelling to Karofsky, they had told another, who in effect, told another. Did they hear Santana talking to Kurt about his and Karofsky's relationship? They couldn't of heard. They were being quiet, talking in hushed whispers and angry murmurs.

Had the students been assumptive and figured that since Kurt Hummel was the current and only known gay of the school, that he and Karofsky must have dated? The logic was twisted and wrong, and Kurt began to think back to why he even said yes to a date in the first place.

What had happened that went wrong? Was it Karofsky himself, the spiraling and aggressive behaviour that was expected of him through football and wrestling? Was it that Kurt felt obliged to go out with him, because he was one of the only homosexual boys he knew? Was it perhaps Kurt himself?

Had he been so desperate for love, any kind of affection and attraction, that he would look for it the most dangerous of places? He had agreed to a steady relationship with a tormentor that he _knew_ and had nearly _promised_ himself he would never associate himself with over important matters again.

Was it simply a combination of all three?

Kurt hadn't a clue, and his classes and lessons seemed fruitless in comparison to the struggles in his life _now _that school had never taught him to overcome.

And throughout his last two classes, a deep, continuous feeling of apprehension and possibly even fear had settled in the pit of his stomach. Because all his friends hadn't offered him any sort of recognition within in his other lessons, and apart from a sad glance from Mercedes and a curious look from Brittany, they hadn't even looked at him at all.

Kurt knew they had a right to be angry. After all, they had been through many things; slushies, jeering, the occasional prank...but they would ignore everything happening to them in order to help Kurt, as he had the worst conditions of all.

The club had near made a vow, an unspoken promise within their friendship, to protect Kurt to their full extent when Kurt had returned.

And Kurt had went behind their backs, he had went behind their backs _with_ the enemy they were trying to defend him from. The logic was twisted and unjust, and Kurt could do nothing but stare into the harsh lights and bitter glamour of a mistake that he could never change, could never readjust to his liking. The mistake caused him pain. It caused his loved ones pain.

He wanted to have never said yes to that idiotic date in the first place. What had he been blinded by? The popularized beauty and movie-like stories that love seemed to contain? A false promise? A hidden lie, covered by compliments and false affections and a boy desperate for love?

He couldn't change any of it.

When the final bell rang for the end of the school day, and after a 'worried' teacher asked Kurt if he was all right, Glee Club was looming over him. Was he to go? No one in there was talking to him, besides Mr. Schue, who by past experiences, probably had no idea what was going on.

If he was to go, then he would receive _nothing_ but angry stares and pointed ignored looks. If he was to skip, then he would seem cowardly as to not face his friends. No doubt they would find some way to hang that over his head.

Blaine's Warbler rehearsal didn't end until a bit after his, so he didn't need to leave for the Lima Bean for quite some time. It left him with only two options: go, or don't go.

He didn't have to make that decision, however, as someone had already made it for him. Though when a large, McKinley jacket-clad arm reached out and blocked his path, Kurt wished he could make that Glee club decision instead of face this.

He looked up warily, as he had learned to do from his ex-relationship, into the cruel, almost black eyes of Karofsky. "Get away from me," he nearly hissed to Karofsky, who in turn, did nothing to assure Kurt he had even heard him speak.

"My day has been _Hell,_ and it's all because of _you,"_ Karofsky spoke, his words lashing at Kurt with invisible whips. "Everyone knows I'm like you because _you _told your precious Glee club about us."

"You need to stop cornering me in the halls Karofsky," Kurt bit back, shoving Karofsky arms away with strength he didn't know he possessed. "That's how everyone finds about, and not because I told anyone."

Kurt tried to push past him, his destination unclear but positive in the effect that he was to go anywhere but here. Karofsky wouldn't let him pass, as he stood in front of him with one step in one second. Kurt crossed his arms, a bit of nervousness prickling into him.

He hadn't forgotten the abuse, though he liked think he had. It was still present in his memory, like that one picture your eyes capture that never seems to leave your conscious. He still remembered the night Karofsky had tried to go all the way with him, a calm term in replacement for a much stronger word Kurt hated to think; _rape._ He could still remember it all, and even though his demeanour was defiant in face with Karofsky, his insides were screaming with viciousness and fear.

"I don't even know why I went out with you in the first place," Karofsky said with a glare pointed down. Kurt rolled his eyes, as he was _just_ wondering the same thing.

It was the next comment that meant nearly nothing in comparison to the previous statement, and Kurt was startled and confused to see that this one affected him more.

"It's weird to think that anyone would want _you_ as a boyfriend." Karofsky spat, and later Kurt would wonder why he was accentuating the word 'you' in near all his spoken lines, but now he felt himself freeze as the statement sunk in.

Kurt was never the one to be offended or even troubled by words and slurs that were often thrown at him. Over the years he had simply built up a resistance to it. Now, it was like a bothersome everyday task. You simply had to brush it off.

But this, Kurt didn't know why, but _this_, it really stung. He wasn't sure why; it wasn't supposed to.

It was just an irksome comment made by a possible jealous and angry ex-boyfriend. Why is he letting it get to him? Karofsky wanted that to happen, he wanted to play mind tricks with Kurt even though his own mind was clouded with nothing but nonsense and misguided phrases.

And then, he knew, that he needed Blaine more than ever.

Of course he had known for quite a bit of time that he had loved Blaine from the beginning, but up until now Kurt hadn't realized how _much_ he loved Blaine and how _much _he needed him. Kurt hoped it was the same circumstances for Blaine, too.

A minuscule part of Kurt's mind was silently thanking Karofsky in a strange, off-balance way. He had awoken something strong, something powerful and deep within Kurt.

Was it passion? Passion for Blaine, not Karofsky. He had never felt that before. He knew what love was, faintly from loving his father and loving his friends, partly from watching musicals and movies based purely on the wonder that is love, and having a distant idea of it from crushes.

But this, this was a continuing level of love that Kurt had never known. Vulnerability?

It had to be it; Kurt felt as if it was a last lifeline connecting him to a place better than here, where he hadn't accepted the date invitation.

What has this whole ordeal spiraled into?

So, with a fleeting but not regretful look back at the Glee club door, Kurt made his way to his car.

**XxXxXxXx**

"_No, no! You can't be serious!" Kurt exclaimed, an urge to grasp his side with laughter echoing through his mind. "For one; why did you even think to enter a store like that?"_

_Mercedes simply waved a hand, a chuckle on her lips. "I saw that sweater, and it reminded me of Rachel's clothes. I _had_ to know if she got her clothes from that shop!"_

_Kurt grinned as he pushed open the school doors for Mercedes, then exiting himself as the two made their way to their separate cars. He heard footsteps thundering behind him, but he ignored them, brushing them off as students running in their haste to get home._

"_And what is your conclusion, m'dear? Does Rachel Berry really get her clothes at a children's store?" he asked, flicking his hair back out of habit._

_Mercedes sighed sadly, adding a melodramatic effect to their otherwise simple conversation. "She didn't. I even asked her where she bought her clothes, and it wasn't there."_

"_Another mystery left unsolved." Kurt said, "but we really must investigate Finn's attire-"_

_Suddenly, Mercedes' phone went off, signaling a text. She read it over as Kurt waited, and her face noticeably dropped. "Kurt, I gotta run, My mom found out about the credit card. She's pissed."_

_Kurt waved it off. "Next time, don't go overboard on your spending. Look for the deals, 'Cedes." _

"_You sound like my mother!" Mercedes laughed, and she waved to Kurt one last time before hurrying off to her car. Kurt stared after her for a moment before heading to his own car. _

"_Humme-uh, Hummel!" a voice sounded behind him. Kurt turned around to see Dave Karofsky standing too close for comfort. Kurt instinctively backed away, reaching a hand out to the safety of his car._

"_What do you want, Karofsky?" Kurt tried to keep his voice smooth, to not show fear._

"_Will you- will you go out with me?" Karofsky asked in an almost hushed tone, looking around himself in case of eavesdroppers. _

_Kurt felt his face scrunch up in a horrified expression as he yelled a shrill No! He got in his car as quickly as he could, though not quick enough for his liking. The thought of going out with Karofsky scared and repulsed him. He nearly peeled out of the parking lot._

_**XxXxXx**_

_Was Karofsky stalking him? It scared him out of his wits. _

_Usually Karofsky was always there, looming at him behind a set of lockers with a look of menace on his face, his mouth twisted in a frown and eyes narrowed in a set of anger and a set of confusion. _

_But now, he was always a step closer, his voice carrying a volume louder, his chair moved an inch more towards his. Kurt found it more than a little scary, as the looks before this terrified him into silencing himself in fear of screaming out. But this? _

_It was chilling. _

_The new looks and expressions were twisted in a way. It was like Moulin Rouge, the Duke giving him faces that could be interpreted as conniving, lusty..._

_And the worst part was the notes._

_Small papers were shoved into his locker, an untidy scrawl of words that always said a mixture of the same thing: _

_Will you go out with me?_

_Go out with me -Dave_

_Just one date._

_Kurt always threw the notes away, his fingers shaking as he did so._

_**XxXxXxXx**_

_And then, after weeks and weeks of pretentious notes and stares, Kurt was ready to crack._

_What did Karofsky want so badly? Kurt knew Karofsky was gay, had been since that forced kiss in the locker room, but this was horribly terrifying. _

_He was living on ends, scared to look around corners in case of Karofsky waiting for him. It was the case most of the time, Karofsky waiting for him. It seemed like he had memorized his schedule. _

_And Kurt was slowly losing contact with Blaine, Blaine the boy he knew he still had feelings for, and it hurt to feel them grow apart. _

_Their texts had decreased from exceeding the character limit to one word statements. They usually called each other, just to talk and share their days, but those had ended. Just ended. Kurt missed Blaine, but he wasn't sure that trying to regain their lost time together was a good idea. Was Blaine trying to forget him?_

_And Karofsky seemed to sense this. He knew of Kurt's friendship with that prep school kid, Blake or whatever his name was. He always heard Kurt talking about him with his friends. And then, Kurt never talked about that kid anymore._

_So it was his chance, get Kurt with him. _

_And then when Karofsky deemed the time was perfect, he asked Kurt one last time. _

_And Kurt said yes, though his voice was trembling out of fear and slight nervousness. _

_Karofsky knew Kurt was weak, it made for a better partner, he always thought. Kurt was losing his best friend, that prep school boy, and Karofsky could tell the transfer back was affecting Kurt, so he knew Kurt was going through a lot. _

_Perfect for Karofsky, then._

_**XxXxXxXx**_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Top of the evening to you, or wherever your clock says. It's evening here, in any case. It's time to say hello to Blaine, once more, as he has been absent during the previous chapters. Silly Blaine. **

_**Swim 'Til You Drown**_

The Lima Bean was surprisingly full. School had barely ended for most districts, and the tables were all taken by people, students and others. Kurt looked around once more, as he entered through the door warily, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. He shrugged to himself, knowing that with all the probable noise it would be easier to speak without others eavesdropping.

And speaking, though he was assured that it would not be overheard, was also one of Kurt's main worries. He hadn't seen Blaine in quite some time, but the total amount of days away from each other were few. He wondered briefly why not seeing Blaine in a couple of days seemed like a century of days away.

Though, really, he knew the reason.

And that's what made him nervous.

He had _so many things_ to say to Blaine, things that he was marking in his head, imaginary bullet points and invisible words written on his arms, that kept appearing through his week. What had come first? Had it been Karofsky spreading those rumours, only a day after the break up?

Silently, he got his coffee and sat down at an empty table on one of the sides of the room. He sloshed the coffee around in his cup as he waited for Blaine, all the while his mind reeling.

He knew that the last time he had seen Blaine was when he assaulted by Karofsky, and BLaine had come over to see him, or his father really. Blaine cared enough to want to tell Kurt's father about the relationship between Kurt and Karofsky, and although the thought and idea would seem traitorous to others, Kurt simply found it to be sweet.

And then the thought struck him: his father must know, by now.

The thought made him slightly sick. So, he twisted the coffee cup lid nervously as the thought made itself at home in his head. His heart seemed to race, and he knew his face must be twisted in a state of horror, when, for some reason, he heard the door's bells jingle. He looked up to see Blaine striding through the door slowly, looking around at the crowded shop before his eyes landed on Kurt and the tiniest of smiles lit up his face.

He gestured to Kurt that he'll be there in moment, and he stood in line to get his own drink. Kurt took a deep breath, a stuttering one at that, as he waited for Blaine to sit down.

And when he did, Kurt realized that he needn't be worried. Because this was Blaine. Blaine, the boy he loved, who loved him back.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine greeted as he shifted himself on the chair, twisting himself to sling his bag over the back of the chair.

Kurt smiled at him and gave a small 'hello', which caused Blaine to smile back, as though he couldn't help it. Blaine's hair was slightly tousled, a few strands sticking up at different parts of his head, but his hazel eyes were alive and bright and just how Kurt loved them. His Dalton blazer was still adorning his body, but he added a thin scarf to rebel against the stubborn chill that still felt the need to occupy Ohio.

Blaine caught him staring and he cocked his head to the side. "You alright, Kurt? You seem out of it, even your text did."

Kurt shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee simply for the need to do something, as he gathered words in his head. "I'm ok, I suppose. These past few days have been against me, and I assume they are about to get worse, but I'm ok."

Blaine's head, which had returned to it's normal state, titled to the side once again. "It's like you're telling a story; you don't give away the details. You only tell the parts that bring the reader in." he said, pausing only to take a second long drink at his own drink.

Kurt laughed softly, looking away and wondering just how Blaine could make him smile like this when everything else around him was making him frown. "It builds suspense," he replied, shaking his head as small chuckles escaped his lips. "But, ah, anyway, it's school."

Blaine nodded, silently asking him to continue. Kurt sighed, and set his coffee on the table, wrapping his hands around it, feeling the warmth on his fingers. "You know I broke it off with Karofsky," Blaine smiled at Kurt's use of the last name instead of the first, "but it turns out that he felt the need to get revenge on me for it."

Kurt continued, "I went to school to find that rumours of me were circulating the halls. Rumours that I was on a mission to convert every boy I knew to 'gay-ism', rumours that I had cheated on my previous boyfriend, and rumours about how I went all the wa-" Kurt stopped himself abruptly, fighting down a faint blush that threatened to bloom on his neck. He wasn't sure how Blaine would react to the lie about him and Kurt 'hitting a home run'.

Blaine looked confused for a moment, but he didn't push the issue. Kurt nodded and let the story go on: "Everyone knew about it, I bet even some of the faculty knew. When Glee rehearsal rolled around, they wanted answers. I ended up telling them the full story, still not explaining who I was dating or the violence behind it. But then Brittany noticed I had bruises on my wrists, and then they put two and two together. They all figured out that I was in a _abusive_ relationship."

Kurt still hated to say that word. _Abuse._

Blaine reached across the table and unhitched Kurt's fingers from their strong hold on the coffee container, and instead pulled it to the middle of the table to lace with Blaine's own fingers. Kurt couldn't hide the smile. He was extremely happy and extremely relieved to know that he had Blaine's support, through all of this.

"I was out of the room in a hurry, then, after that. But I ran into Karofsky in the hallway, where he so _kindly_ explained how he wanted me to hurt the way I should. But at the time, I didn't know that the Glee's had followed me, and were listening."

Blaine made a tiny noise of shock, before tightening his hold on Kurt's fingers. "The next day, today, Santana was yelling at Karofsky in front of the school, outing him. After, she told me that she and entire club knew I had been dating Karofsky. The rest of the day was spent in angry looks and silence from all of them."

Kurt paused, before closing his eyes for moment, as if laying this all out now was really helping him. It really was. "I skipped Glee club, and now here I am."

Blaine's face was painted in awe, and he repeated. "There you are."

Kurt let the corners of his mouth tug up in a half grin, twisting his fingers ever so slightly in Blaine's hand. "You really are the bravest person I know." Blaine said, and the look in his eyes showed Kurt the honesty behind the words.

Kurt shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but Blaine cut him off. "No, really. You _are the bravest person I know_."

Kurt smiled, and ducked his head momentarily before looking back up. "Courage, hmm?" he muttered, his eyes shining with the same alive spirit Blaine's were and for a moment he felt like everything in his life was ok.

"Courage." Blaine repeated, before laughing along with Kurt and taking a sip of his coffee. "So, now, what will we do?"

Kurt tilted his head. "We?" he asked, his mind already forming an answer to his question.

Blaine nodded, and set down his drink. "We. If you want me to partake, that is."

Kurt smiled and spoke his affirmation quietly. The raw idea of Blaine wanting to help Kurt through this, even when most of it didn't have anything to do with him, felt like Blaine was unleashing a million drunk pixies into Kurt's stomach. "Of course, but you don't have to. It's my problem to deal with on my own."

Blaine shook his head with a humorous kind of fervor. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Kurt."

Kurt looked at him through his lashes, a grin on his face as he used his free hand to lift his now slightly chilled coffee to his lips. "Mmm, that's actually very cliche, but thank you. I don't know how I would've gotten through this sane without you there."

"I'll always be there," Blaine promised, an expression that couldn't be described as anything else but love-struck bloomed upon his face, "remember? I love you."

And then, though he had said it once before, Kurt repeated Blaine's sentiment and felt as if this was the first. "I love you, too." And the way Blaine's eyes seemed to sparkle into something lighter, Kurt knew that his words were true. He really did love Blaine.

And with this whole stressing situation he and Blaine were to deal with, Kurt knew that if they kept true to each other, they would come out all right. And the way Kurt smiled at Blaine, Blaine knew the same thing to be true.

They could get through this.

**XxXxXx**

**Ooh, it's so fluffy. Fluff fluff. Hope it makes up for the possible angst that wants to be written. On another note, Harry Potter anyone? Midnight premiere was phenomenal. Who else saw it? =D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N On a total side note, I've written a one shot, (it's why I haven't been updating this bugger) so if you want to check it out, it's called **_**There Was A Library. **_**It's Blaine/Kurt, kid!fic. Huzzah!**

_**Swim 'Til You Drown**_

And so now, Kurt made a silent vow to himself that he would fix all of this. It _needed_ to be fixed, all of it. He needed things to return to normal.

He hated the fact that his friends had to find out about his past relationship with Karofsky through listening in on a conversation. He hated that they knew that he had been in an abusive relationship. It was on occasions like this when Kurt felt especially weak.

The way that the Glee club would look at him; it wasn't looks of disgust or revolt, but of disappointment. It was true what Santana had said; they had spent time trying to get Karofsky off his back, and Kurt was going behind _their_ backs by dating him. It was twisted. It was wretched. It was all the things storybooks used to describe a villain.

Did that make Kurt a villain? An antagonist, a character only there to give strife to the simple, beautiful heroes? The thought was sickening.

It were times like these that left Kurt feeling feeble.

Kurt sat lightly on the side of his bed, looking around his room for answers that the walls did not hold. He didn't know what to do. He knew he and Blaine were in this,_ whatever it was_, together. He knew that Karofsky would want to seek some sort of payback on the Glee club, more likely Santana, in outing him in front of the school. He knew the rumours about him were still circulating.

There was _no_ solution to this! Kurt felt frustrated and angry, and he wanted nothing more than to scream. Instead, he curled in on himself, twisting his body into a ball, and placing his chin on his knees. He had just got home from the coffee shop with Blaine, and though their conversation was less than simple, and short, it still left Kurt with nervousness and fear.

They weren't like Karofsky; they weren't planning a strategy of attack to throw at Kurt's ex. They had a plan, however, that consisted of nothing more than silence and low profiles. Kurt hated the plan, though he knew it could work. All he had to do was keep a strong face on, and distance himself from the school's gossip. Blaine had been in situations like these before, he had told Kurt a while back, and he knew the best way, if not the only way, was to be brave. Be calm. The gossip would die down.

They knew that, at least.

But what they didn't know how to do was how to get the Glee club on the same page as them. It was true; Kurt had lied to them, on multiple occasions. Kurt hated himself for it, now. He should have known that friends were there to help, and he should have confided in them. Now the backlash was whipping back at him, and there was no way to stop it. Not for a while, at least.

The only comforting thing in his life right now was Blaine. It was cliche, and through any context it could be seen as romantic, but it was the one thing that Kurt got happiness from at this point.

But the truth was undeniable. Kurt loved Blaine; Blaine loved Kurt. Through all of this shit, Kurt was sad to note that a relationship would be setting him over the edge. He wanted it; he wanted it _so _badly, but he couldn't have it. Not now.

Blaine seemed to understand that, and he respected it. Kurt was glad.

Blaine was to pick Kurt up after school for what Blaine called, 'Kurt's Relaxation Retreat'. The name brought a smile to Kurt's lips. He didn't know what Blaine meant, but even going on a walk through the town would be relaxing if he was with Blaine.

Against his knees, Kurt subdued a large grin. His life was becoming one, huge cliche.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

For the next school day, Kurt didn't change his normal routine. He got up, got dressed (white skinny jeans, a black sweater train, and saddle shoes), and went for a quick coffee before school. His father, Burt, didn't offer him any sort of greeting when he awoke, and the action unnerved him.

The nagging thought was still present in his mind as me made his way through the halls of McKinley High, but he forced it to the back of his brain and forced other thoughts to take it's place. It was like a bad Lifetime movie; everyone was staring and he felt contained. Did the other students _honestly _have nothing better to do than watch him pass through the corridors?

Kurt dropped off his jacket and bag at his locker, quickly grabbing the necessary books and papers needed for the day, and walked to his first class. The door was unlocked, as it was still a bit early, and Kurt had no choice but to lean against the wall and wait. Of course, it was clear to him that he did in fact have other choices than this, but he didn't wish to wander the halls as a spectacle or to speak with his friends.

He leaned his head against the wall, thankful that his first class was in a semi-deserted hall. The students that passed here were lower-classmen and didn't know that much about the circulating gossip about Kurt and his supposed escapades with twenty different boys.

Kurt, at first, didn't notice the approaching figures of Rachel, Artie and Santana. They were discussing something in hushed murmurs, and the conversation stopped abruptly when they saw Kurt leaning against the wall. Kurt tilted his head at the sound of footsteps and the scrap of a wheelchair against the ground, and he locked eyes with each one of them in turn. Finally, Kurt let his head fall back to the wall and he let his eyelids droop close. He hoped that they would understand the unspoken message that his eyes portrayed but words did not; _I'm so, so sorry. Things suck right now, and it's getting worse. I screwed up, I ruined everything you were trying to help me with and my apologies, I know, won't help anything. _

The teacher came forth and unlocked the door for Kurt, giving him a brief, neutral look before walking away towards the teacher's lounge. Kurt gave his quiet thanks and walked into the room, leaving Artie, Rachel and Santana to stare after him, still not giving him a single word though the looks on their faces gave every emotion and every meaning they felt to Kurt; _We don't care anymore that you were in a relationship with Karofsky. We wish you would have told us about the abuse, or at least, about the relationship overall. We should talk. _

But Kurt's back was turned, and he didn't see the looks.

**XxXxXxXx**

The rest of the day passed like the first hour, with Kurt catching glances of his friends but never speaking a word. He didn't speak much that day, and he was thankful that he was leaving school instead of going to Glee rehearsal, as he was sure that his voice would be hoarse and unsteady.

He knew that he had to return to Glee club, he _was_ a part of it, he _can't _skip out when they were drawing nearer and nearer to their next competition. He told himself that he would go tomorrow, during their once a week lunchtime rehearsals. After all, it was hell sitting all alone in the cafeteria.

Finally, at the end of the day, Kurt returned to his locker to retrieve his jacket. He saw a small group of his friends walk over to the choir room, and Kurt looked away to close his locker, a sad frown on his face.

He turned to walk towards the door, and he nearly stumbled over himself in order to not run face first into Rachel. He sighed, and looked at her, a questioning look on his face. There was a second long pause before she spoke.

"Are you coming to rehearsal today? We really need to work on our newest arrangement for Regionals."

Kurt shook his head. "Not today. Sorry, Rachel, I just _can't. _I will tomorrow."

He moved to turn away, but Rachel skillfully blocked his path. Kurt bit back an agitated groan; Rachel was small, he thought, but she was quick. He looked at her dead in the eyes once more, giving her a deadpanned look. "Rachel. I'll be there tomorrow." he said stiffly.

"I think we should talk first," Rachel said, catching herself at the look on Kurt's face, "it'll take but a minute. Then _I _can go to Glee rehearsal, and _you _can go wherever you planned on going."

Kurt hesitated, then sighed. It couldn't hurt, just a minute shouldn't hurt a thing. He nodded and Rachel rested her shoulder against the locker next to his, smoothing down her plaid dress instinctively.

"All right, then. From what I gather about your predicament, now, I see that this whole thing is pretty rough on you. I think we're all being a bit selfish by being angry with you, when the only thing you really did wrong was lie to us and not asking for help," Rachel said, her eyes softening.

"I can understand the need for a relationship, but to be perfectly honest, the thought of you dating that dim-witted _bully_..." she struggled for words, finally giving up. "Everyone's not mad at you, I don't think. I think they're mad that you went behind their backs; they're just mad at your actions."

Rachel paused, and didn't seem to know where to go on from there. Kurt's face remained expressionless.

She sighed, and looked up at him. She searched his eyes for a moment. "Were you just in a relationship...for the sake of _being_ _in_ a relationship?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

Kurt's mind screamed at him._ Get away from this scene, get away and forget that this conversation had ever happened._ He wanted to vanish on the spot. He wanted to disappear, surely no one would notice. He could so _easily_ disperse her question and give her a stern _no, of course not!, _and then he could wait for this whole ordeal to settle itself. It could be so facile, so simple and so, brilliantly _easy. _It would mean that he wouldn't have to unravel the tightly knit mask off his face, and that he wouldn't have to show his weaknesses.

Silently, Kurt nodded. "I was."

Rachel tilted her head down once, and gave him a small, slightly soothing smile. Rachel seemed to have realized that Kurt didn't want to utter another word, so she spoke once more. "I, I understand. I really do. But Kurt," she looked away for a moment, looking to the doorway of the choir room where Finn was beckoning her. Finn refused eye contact.

"Kurt, remember that you are so much better than what your actions make yourself out to be. You didn't need that relationship," Rachel said, her eyes sparkling. "And even if Karofsky was a good guy, we would have preferred you with Blaine, anyway."

Kurt smiled, and Rachel returned the gesture. She patted his arm, before walking away and mouthing, 'thank you'. Kurt shook his head, and the smile still gracing his lips, he copied her and mouthed his gratitude back. Finn looked at him a minute, and seemed to understand that Kurt wasn't coming to practice. He kneaded his bottom lip between his teeth before shutting the door.

Kurt took a steadying breath, feeling surprisingly more lighter than he had when he entered the school that morning. He took a last, evanescent look at the door before walking out the school doors.

The sunlight hit his eyes, and he cringed under the strong rays. It had become increasingly warmer out, as the winter days and the chill that came with it were fast disappearing. It had taken the weather long enough, it was nearly May. He looked around the half filled lot, and finally saw Blaine's car near the back. Kurt walked down the front steps, his saddle shoes clacking almost merrily against the hard concrete. Kurt had to remind himself that this was a malicious time in his life, and not a cheerful one.

Kurt didn't see Blaine sitting on the lowest step, as he had thought Blaine was in his car. Kurt passed him, and Blaine grinned to himself. "Hey, hey, Kurt!" he called, and Kurt nearly whipped around.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his own idiocy. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were in your car." he said, walking back to wear Blaine stood.

"Well, I'm not," Blaine said, brushing off his pants. "I'm here."

Kurt nodded slowly, "Mmm. I can tell."

Blaine chuckled softly. "Shall we? It's nearing time for your retreat."

Kurt smiled, ducking his head for a moment before straightening. "You didn't have to do this whole thing. With a name like 'relaxation retreat', it sounds quite expensive. If that's any indication, it sounds like you are taking me to a spa or something like that."

Blaine shrugged, leading them away from the steps towards his car. "I thought you liked getting facials?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm the one doing them. I'm not spending fifty bucks on something I can do myself."

Blaine laughed cheerfully, and Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "Rest assured, we are not going to a spa. It's better." Blaine said happily, his eyes lighting up in an almost comical way.

Fifteen minutes later found the two getting out of Blaine's car and heading up a clear street. _Heading up a clear street_, in the literal sense, as they were both actually walking in the middle of the road. It was deserted, and Kurt had only been to this section of town a few times before, but Blaine seemed to know where he was going.

"How was school?" Blaine asked absentmindedly, as he guided his feet to walk directly on the yellow lines.

"Fine. You sound like my dad." Kurt said, though his tone was playful. "I suppose it was easier. I kept to myself, though when I was leaving, Rachel cornered me."

"How was that? Good or bad?"

"Honestly...a little of both. At first I didn't know what exactly she was getting at, but I think she just wanted to settle confusion of her's. With the rumours going around, and with me not speaking with them, I suppose she just wanted to know the truth."

"That was nice of her, I suppose. I'seems like she doesn't want to continue not speaking to you." Blaine said, looking over to Kurt.

"Yeah. Yeah, I hope so." Kurt murmured, his eyes grazing over the mullioned windows of closed stores. This part of town's architectural system was a wonder to him.

"This is a strange sort of place. Has a castle-y sort of theme to it." he commented.

Blaine nodded. "I never really understood it here. It's pretty, though."

Kurt chuckled. "Mmm. _Pretty._" he mocked. Blaine bumped his shoulder into Kurt's with a suppressed grin.

The empty road came to an end, and Blaine turned to the sidewalk. Kurt followed Blaine to an old park, not unlike the one near his own house. Kurt looked around at the old structures, the glistening wood in the distance, and the twisted yet archaic swingset. Kurt wandered over to the swings, and sat down. Blaine took the swing next to his.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand through the gap separating them. Kurt gave him the briefest of smiles, knowing fully well that this is what Blaine intended Kurt's relaxation day to be. Blaine wanted this time to as far away as possible, yet full of similarities. A day in the spa had nothing on a day like this; spending time with someone you cared about, who wished nothing more than to share this with you.

"I know it's a bit lame," Blaine confessed, swinging back and forth in a slight rhythm. "but it's simple. I know that with all this ..._crap_ going on right now, something light-hearted could be somewhat relieving."

"Was it the same for you?"

Kurt's words are left with an almost tangible, lingering echo in the air as Blaine pulled Kurt forward by the hand to swing with him. The sun is bright, but not as vibrant as Blaine's eyes.

"Yeah," Blaine started, softly and slowly, "school was not a good place for me. Being scared every day was no way to live. During the most stressful days, I would try and find something almost idiotically plain and boring, just to take my mind off of everything else."

Kurt nodded, because he knew what it was like to live a life like Blaine's. Although Kurt knew that Blaine had more tormentors than just one, like he did, their stories still mingled in the category of similarity.

"But I put my energy into things I wanted to do, stuff that still made me happy in such a bad place. Singing, reading, schoolwork and being with friends- they overruled the bad things." Blaine continued, "And try to think of that when school gets particularly rough. I know that these past few months have been hell, but just remember that beyond these problems there are solutions and beyond that still- is the future."

"Thank you," Kurt muttered, "you always know the right thing to say."

Blaine smiled, and moved in his swing again. Kurt stopped for a moment, considering everything Blaine had told him and knowing that he was right. These things seemed terrible now, the rumours, the gossip, and besides the brutal truth of the abusive relationship, all these thingscould be classified as normal high school drama. They may be clouding up his life now, but he could stop them. He doesn't have to sit back and let himself be the victim, though he did feel weak. He could do this, because as Blaine said, beyond problems there are solutions and beyond that is the future.

Kurt craned his neck to look at Blaine. A surge of electricity rushed through him, like it had the day he realized he was in love with Blaine, and a volt of adrenaline (or was is _passion?) _pulsated through his body as he stood up, let go of Blaine's hand and kneeled in front of Blaine's knees on the swing.

Kurt took the two chain links in his hands and leaned his way upwards, face to face with Blaine. Blaine's face broke out into the smallest and most hidden of grins as he leaned forward in sync with Kurt. Finally, and their thoughts were exactly, they had kissed.

It was not like the first one, which was if anything, just a kiss. This one, though, both were struck by thunder, their heartbeats jumping as one and their lips moving together like they were an artist's mold.

Blaine pulled away, and stood up, Kurt standing with him. Together, both reenacted their first kiss, and followed it with a strong, heated hug. "Where does this leave us?" Blaine murmured in Kurt's ear.

"I don't know," Kurt whispered back. This kiss and the warmth, and ultimately their feelings, had already told them both where they were at this point: together. But it still needed to be spoken aloud.

"I hope that, if you are ready after the Karofsky thing," Blaine said, his voice hushed, "you would want to be my boyfriend?" the statement ended in a question, a question Blaine hoped will end in a promising answer.

"You are everything to me," Kurt answered, his voice soft, "and _nothing_ that anyone can say, or do, can stop me from being with you. So, of course, yes."

And nothing, it seemed, could stop Blaine and Kurt from nearly twirling around and kissing again.

**XxXxXxXx**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Chapters are fun! Heads up: story may end in 4-7 chapters. It's wrappin' up. Doesn't mean the drama is over... (le evil smirk)**

_**Swim 'Til You Drown**_

When Kurt got home (dropped off by Blaine, Finn had taken his car instead of driving with Rachel), he didn't know what to expect. Obviously, he wasn't expecting much, as he'd practically forgotten about his father's strange cold front that morning, but he didn't expect to find his dad sitting on the couch, the television blank. It dawned on Kurt that Burt was waiting for him, and that was bad. Bad, very bad.

Kurt was about to slink past his father, to try and scurry away to his room, when Burt called him back. And the tone of his voice? Kurt knew he was in a massive, deep hole of trouble. Sighing, he dropped his bag and jacket on the ground near his room, and walked back towards his father.

Burt looked over to Kurt's approaching figure, looking him over before narrowing his eyes. "Kurt?" he asked, quietly, when Kurt sat down across from him.

Kurt nodded slowly, confusion seeping through his veins. Burt cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable as he noticeably tried to sort his thoughts. "Finn told me something interesting, yesterday." he said gruffly, as he broached the subject.

Kurt titled his head up, acknowledging. Burt went on, "Apparently, the school is buzzing about some new gossip-"

Kurt's blood began to freeze. He tried desperately to keep his features wondering, calm and collected, though he knew that this was going to turn on him. For a moment or two, Kurt's thoughts strayed to Finn and how he was going to slaughter him.

"-and what's going on, Kurt? You were dating that Karofsky guy?" Burt continued, his eyes flashing, lightning illuminating the anger, the disappointment, the hurt; the emotions that were splayed across his friend's faces were now mirrored on his father's, making it ten times worse.

"_Were_, dad. As in, I _was_. It's over, and I don't plan on returning to that level." Kurt defended, crossing his arms defiantly. His dad raised his eyebrows.

"Returning to that level? Kurt, I don't know what to say. I spent all this money on you, and you turn around and go after the person who forced you out of McKinley. So, no. You were at that level, once, and that's what we are going to talk about..."

And along with this, the lengthening weakness and the staggering weight of self bewilderment, Kurt, through the duration of Burt's speech, nearly sank into a state of standstill as he listened. This was not a way to end a nearly perfect day. So, Kurt nodded along when necessary; he knew everything his father was telling him, as he had already figured it out. He loved his father for caring so much, and this was honestly the first time that Kurt didn't need his father's advice is a time like this. The thought affected him immensely.

Kurt looked down. There were times when he wished he was still young, and this was one of those.

* * *

It had only been a few days, but the following morning at school the gossip seemed to have died down extremely. There were still passing looks in the hallways, but Kurt paid it no mind. He could no longer hear the hushed whisperers as he passed, and even though the rumours were still fresh in everyone's minds, they weren't speaking their thoughts and Kurt found relief in it. No fuel was being added to the already infectious fire.

The morning passed in a boring blur of worksheets and math problems, and before Kurt could even spare a glance at the clock, it was time for lunch, or in his case, Glee rehearsal.

Not wanting to make a dramatic entrance, Kurt shuffled into the choir room a few minutes before everyone else. Sighing, Kurt dropped his bag down next to an empty chair. He sat down, and crossed his legs, looking around at the empty room. Brad wasn't even here yet,.

A few moments later, Rachel and Puck came marching in, arguing over something. Rachel seemed furious, and Puck had his cocky smile upon his lips, but he looked like he was trying to reassure her of something. Rachel crossed her arms and went to sit down in one of the few front row chairs, though not before she noticed Kurt. She gave him a small smile, even through her evident anger, and continued to fume to herself while Puck found himself a seat.

Puck saw Kurt sitting near the back, and he raised a single eyebrow. "Looks like you're back, huh?" he asked, lowering himself in a chair and hoisting his feet up against the back of Rachel's seat. Rachel swatted his at his feet, muttering under her breath.

Kurt scoffed. "I was never gone, Puckerman."

Puck nodded slowly, readjusting his feet on Rachel's chair. "Good to hear that, man. You know, Berry, here, and I...we're on your side. I think Britt and Santana might be, too."

Kurt is, to say in the least, shocked to hear that. he was _so _sure that it was him standing alone in a boat, with Rachel popping in occasionally. It was comforting to know that in a school full of haters, to be put lightly, he had some backup. Silently, he just nodded. Puck seemed to get the gist of what Kurt wanted to say, so he let the matter drop. Instead, he demanded for Rachel to catch Kurt up on what has been happening in Glee while he was absent.

For the next few minutes, Rachel abandoned her usual seat at the front to sit with Kurt and Puck in the back. The actions shocked nearly everyone, that Rachel, the over-achiever Rachel, had situated herself somewhere else. A feat even more scandalous: _Puck_ was sitting with Kurt _and_ Rachel _willingly._ Finn swore that aliens had taken over Glee club.

Besides a few looks, angry from Finn and furious from Mercedes, most of the Glee club were neutral to the whole thing. Mike and Tina didn't even seem like they knew what was going on. Kurt didn't care; it wasn't as if he was going to explain it to them.

Glee club passed quickly. A lecture from Mr. Schue, a few suggested song numbers, and a impromptu performance from Quinn were the only significant events that went down. After their scheduled thirty minute session was over, every escaped the room in a hurry. Kurt was among the first few to leave.

Kurt was happy to report that Glee had gone surprisingly well, as he slid up to his locker in preparation for his next class. Feeling content that things were looking up for him, Kurt didn't expect a sharp turn of events. The unthinkable happened:

Hearing a disturbing noise coming from down the hall, Kurt craned his neck around a throng of students blocking his line of vision. Shouts hit his ears, and Kurt closed his locker to venture down the corridor. He bit down a gasp at what he saw.

Azimio crashed his fist into Karofsky's stomach once more, Karofsky letting out a roar at Azimio's actions. He hurled his friend into the lockers with an audible _thud!_, before turning away and walking away.

Azimio picked himself off the ground, and shoved his way through a group of on-lookers. He caught sight of Kurt in the outlines, and he glared at him before stalking away.

Kurt took a deep breath, and walked away to his next class, but not before wondering what had just happened between the two obvious ex-best friends. He had a strange, gut feeling, but he refused to let his thoughts dwell on it any longer. For the first time in a while, he was going to put all his energy into keeping his thoughts away from the conflicts.

* * *

After school ended, Kurt spent the least amount of time he could at his locker. He was anxious to get out of that building, even though he knew that going home would be a scary place as well, now that his father knew everything he was trying to hide.

His boots squeaked against the floors as he pushed the doors open. The fresh air hit his face, and though Kurt hated the outdoors, he had to admit that the new spring weather and atmosphere was refreshing. His Navigator blended in well with the rest of the black cars, and Kurt hopped into it without a second glance towards the school. Shoving his keys into the ignition, he drove away towards the Lima Mall. Maybe a quick browse through the stores could relieve his mind.

The streets were busy, as students were all trying to get out of the school's premises. Kurt passed the time by listening to Adele's newest album, finding slight release through singing. He hadn't done so in a while.

His first thoughts when he entered the mall was variations of, 'why is the mall nearly empty?'. Besides a few mothers with children, the mall was oddly quiet. Kurt didn't mind; the less the people, the less fighting you had to do over grabbing an article of clothing first.

Kurt grabbed a low fat smoothie from the food court before venturing out into the clothing section of the building. For the next hour, Kurt had simply bought a few extra shoelaces to alternate with on his Doc Martens, and a pair of fingerless gloves.

Kurt yawned, and did a one-eighty, planning on returning to his car to drive home and hopefully get a good start on his homework pile, before his eyes caught sight of a solitary figure sitting alone on a bench. His stomach did a backflip when he recognized who it was, and he got angry at himself momentarily when he felt his heart reach out to the one person who maimed it.

"Karofsky...?" Kurt trailed off as he hesitated in walking over. He was already reprimanding himself silently for even acknowledging Karofsky; it wasn't going to end well, damnit.

Karofsky looked up, and Kurt mentally swore at himself. It was so blatantly _obvious _that Karofsky had been crying, or at least shedding a tear or two, and Kurt wished that his assumption from earlier today had been wrong, when it was so clear that he was right. For the first time, he wished he wasn't right.

Knowing he could regret this later, or that it could end terribly, Kurt sat down next to Karofsky, placing his bags on the floor next to his feet.

Yes, his mind affirmed as Karofsky turned to look over at him, this will end terribly.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Ya'll check out the new Glee episode? Yay! So much Klaine! Sorry about my lack of updating. I'm in the works of writing a (hoping to be) published piece. **

_**Swim 'Til You Drown**_

Kurt's bags shifted against his legs as he leaned back, straightening his spine. He was conscious of his movements when around Karofsky, it seemed, as his back was stiff and his legs were crossed almost to a point where it looked painful. Kurt wanted to get up and walk away, and let his ex wallow in his own self resentment, or whatever feeling he wanted to wallow in; Kurt didn't care, or at least, he tried not to.

Because no matter how hard he tried to deny it, Karofsky, after all, _was_ his first real boyfriend, and that stuck with a person through their whole lives. He knew he didn't feel anything anymore for this boy, but there would always be that lingering fact that Karofsky was his first boyfriend. Before this relationship had been structured, Kurt had wanted Dave to accept himself, and he still wanted it now.

Karofsky looked away from him, instead substituting his sight to his clasped hands in his lap. Kurt closed his eyes briefly, and took a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever may come. Tentatively, he spoke, "Eh...Kar-Dave?"

It took a few minutes, a few _agonizingly _slow minutes, before Karofsky responded. "Calling me Dave again, are you?" he asked gruffly, his voice thick.

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I can call you whatever I please," he replied, "and don't get defensive. I'm trying to emphasize with you here."

Dave scoffed. "Just get out of here," he all but demanded. It was physically painful for Kurt not to follow through on Dave's request; he wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of this place. He sighed agitatedly, wondering why he was doing this is the first place. He didn't owe Dave anything.

"I'm fine where I am," Kurt said slowly, probing the subject open, "are you all right, though?"

Dave's face turned upwards into a smirk, though it soon melted away into a frown. He ducked his head, looking ashamed. "It's not my place, I get that, but I'm _sorry_ for what I did. I regret it."

Kurt pursed his lips at the apology, but didn't say anything. The last time Dave apologized for something like this, he had turned the tables to Kurt, blaming it on him. Kurt paused for a length of time, figuring Dave would do the same this time, too.

But he didn't.

"Sincere, then?" Kurt asked, tersely, if not sarcastic. He couldn't help it; he was _angry._ After the pain he had to endure with Dave, he finally had the guts to apologize. Kurt forced himself to take a deep breath, and repeatedly told himself that it could be worse. An annoying, nagging part of him laughed. How could it be worse?

Dave shrugged. "I'm an idiot. I don't think I'll be able to be with someone if I'm always be a damn idiot like this."

Kurt pursed his lips and cocked his head to the side, glaring at Dave. "You aren't an idiot. Maybe just inconsiderate," he supposed, his voice soft yet menacing, "and though I'm trying to sympathize with you here, you have to understand that this was worse on my end. Just remember what happened when this started, and try to prevent it when you're in another relationship."

"Remember what happened?" Dave asked, looking away. Kurt groaned inwardly. Did he really have to explain this to him in a mall? Of course, he figured, public was better than private at this point. He wasn't sure if he trusted Dave all that much anymore, even after the apology.

"Well, there was lowering my self esteem, setting the school against me, which set the school after _you_, and then we were both ignored by our friends," Kurt tried to be quiet, but he couldn't help his rising voice. He softened it with a bit of effort. "not to mention the physical damage, too."

"I told you I was sorry, okay?" Dave fumed, the tears completely gone, "I think you can lay off me now."

Dave stood, and Kurt kicked his bags under the bench as he stood up, too. He tried his best to be threatening, though Dave's height on his crumpled that opportunity. His evident anger, though, made up for it. His face was tinged with red, and he crossed his arms to keep from becoming violent. He just wished Dave would do the same.

"No, _Dave_, I can't. I thought you could make a decent apology but, apparently, you can't. Just accept that you screwed up and we can get over this. We _can't_ until you figure out that this was all because of _you." _Kurt borderline yelled. He reached a hand up to rub at his eyes. He had to calm down. There may not be many people in the mall now, but there would undoubtedly be at least one security guard, and he would _not_ be framed as a criminal.

And then Karofsky swung.

Kurt reacted quickly, ducking to the ground and missing the fist. As he crouched, Kurt grabbed his bags and jumped back up, backing away quickly before Dave realized his hand had hit air instead of flesh.

As soon as Karofsky's grimacing face was out of his eyesight, Kurt turned about face, walking steadily to his car. He wasn't scared, yet he felt like he should be; he had _easily_ dodged Karofsky punch, but it seemed like now that Kurt was afraid anymore, Karofsky _was. _Did that mean Kurt had to watch his back? He knew something must be done.

He just didn't know what.

His phone vibrated quietly in his front pocket. Grabbing it as he pushed open the mall door, the cold air rushing towards him before the sun washed over, he found a new text message awaiting him.

**From: Dad**

_Time: 3:51 p.m._

_Blaine's here. Hurry home._

Kurt repressed a sigh. He and Blaine were officially together, and the thought was both exhilarating and marvelous, but he had no reason to be happy _now._ Karofsky had just tried to make a go at him again.

Then the thought struck him: perhaps instead of thinking of ways himself to control Karofsky, could he confide in someone else, besides Blaine, at least? Maybe it was time to come clean to his father.

The thought was both scary, and, well, terrifying.

* * *

He took his time coming home. He knew he should be hitting the gas pedal and speeding home, but he couldn't bring himself to. He had just made up his mind to tell his father everything, and he was nervous about it. Blaine would be there, though, right? He wouldn't have to do it alone?

The sun was sinking, casting a purple hue on the road as he pulled into his driveway. He saw Blaine's car sitting next to his father's in the street. Briefly, he wondered if his father knew about him and Blaine. Together. Not _just_ friends anymore.

He pushed the front door open, and dropped his keys in the little bucket by the door. He could hear a game playing, and some mumbled talking, two mens voices he assumed to be Blaine and his father. The talking stopped as the keys clattered in the metal bin. Kurt slipped off his shoes, and set them next to the doormat neatly. "Kurt?" his dad called out.

"Here," Kurt responded. He took a deep breath, and while he didn't know what to expect, he walked into the living room steadily.

Blaine was sitting straight in his seat on the couch, his eyes meeting Kurt's with a twinkle. Kurt smiled to himself, ducking his head for a moment, momentarily forgetting his nerves.

But only momentarily.

Kurt's smile soon turned forced, and BLaine instantly recognized that. The twinkle faded from his eyes, and a concerned glint lit them up instead. He patted the seat next to him, looking at Burt for an answer. Burt shrugged, as he had also sensed something was wrong. Kurt sat stiffly down next to Blaine.

_Time to come clean, _Kurt thought.

Through Kurt's story, the last time he hoped to tell it, Blaine's hand found his. Burt didn't say anything, though his face became rigid and emotionless. Kurt didn't falter. He recounted his story completely truthfully, pausing only to look at his father or to Blaine. The air was tense, the silence when Kurt wasn't speaking seemed never-ending, and when he _was _talking, Burt gave no show that he was even listening at all. Minutes passed. Blaine drew circles in the palm of Kurt's hand with his thumb. Burt sat back in his seat. Kurt remained stoic in his.

And when he was finished, he felt lighter, but the weight crashed back down on him when Burt, though calm, told Blaine to leave and not to return until he gave the affirmative. He said he didn't know if he trusted Kurt anymore.

So Blaine left, though not without a last, almost longing look to Kurt. And when Blaine had driven away, off into the distance, Burt turned to Kurt. He said he was disappointed in him.

And then he left the room, leaving Kurt to look between his retreating back, and where Blaine had driven away, wondering what the _hell_ had just happened.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Who's a bad person? I am! This fic has been sitting, and sitting, and **_**sitting**_** and I have been neglecting it in favor of another fic I am writing. It's called **_**The World To Gain**_** and I am self promoting it. It's modernday!thief!Kurt; Klaine.**

_**Swim 'Til You Drown**_

Kurt felt like a stranger in his own home - a phrase of heavy usage and severe meaning. He padded around the house silently, jumping at the mere croaks and groans of the floorboards beneath him. His father was almost never mad at him, which made the situation nearly one hundred times worse; it was a feat Kurt didn't even deem possible at this point - his situation being _worse._ How could it? Everything already seemed so hopeless and drawn out.

Only a few days have passed since Kurt and Burt's chat, and Kurt and Karofsky's chat-turned-to-fight spiel. Burt had practically banned Blaine from coming in a two hundred yard radius of him, Kurt or the house, and as an extra precaution, had confiscated Kurt's phone. Burt was not one to be strict, and by Kurt's observances, he wasn't keen on the idea of punishment. Besides his hostage phone (and Blaine, he supposed), Burt had let him be. His father had barely said more than a single word to him, and Kurt _knew_ his father was getting a sick kick out of it.

The only thing to distract him was school, and any person who had ever attended a public facility like McKinley knew that textbooks could only do so much for you until even essays on atomic structure faded to a fine layer of gray.

School was where he was now, currently holed up in the choir room with Brittany and Rachel. The three of them (it was _four_, until Santana left) munched on their lunches while making idle side conversation. The entirety of the Glee club had not opened back up to Kurt as of yet, and as it stood, Brittany, Rachel, Santana and Puck were the only ones to keep a firm stance behind him.

Mercedes hadn't spoken to him in what seemed like centuries. She was his best friend, and the long, hard looks she would send him during class or in the halls would instantly throw a blow to his chest.

Things were crumbling, and crumbling _fast. _He just hoped his strong demeanour wouldn't wear thin.

"Hey," Kurt said, pausing to look up from his sandwich, "Where did Santana scurry off to?"

Brittany shrugged. "She just had to go to her locker. She'll be back."

Rachel folded her used napkin up neatly, before rising from her chair to throw it away. Near the wastebin was the door, and she looked out of it absentmindedly. Brittany put down her grapes with a determined air, and moved to face Kurt properly. Her mouth was set in a serious line.

"I know you've been trying to be brave, and everything, but I can tell that you're really getting sad," she said, and Rachel turned an inquisitive head towards her. She walked back towards the two of them, crossing her arms and clutching at her star necklace.

"What?" Kurt shook his head. Rachel took her seat once more and raised a thoughtful eyebrow.

"You know, I think Brittany may be on to something," she added in, nodding. "We see you when you are facing the halls with a brave face, but I can tell everything is getting to you. When backs are turned, you seem to deflate - your eyes get heavy and you look like you haven't slept in days."

Brittany tapped Kurt's knee with a single finger. "It's true," she affirmed, "I've been eating carrots backwards to get better eyesight in the back of my head, and I can see everything you are trying to hide."

His face went from incredulous to stricken. Rachel, although slightly put off by Brittany's initial comment, nodded hurriedly once more in agreement. She reached out and tentatively took Kurt's hands in her small ones and squeezed sympathetically.

"I haven't a clue as to what you're talking about," Kurt said breezily, keeping his hands still in Rachel's grasp. Brittany flipped her ponytail around with a few shakes, and, seeming satisfied with it's new position, spoke again.

"My gaydar may be off, but I still have my extremely concentrated lie detecting skills," she said, "And right now, the lights and beeps are going off in my head, so I know you are lying."

Kurt shook his head and lowered his lunch completely, setting it on the floor near his feet. He crossed his arms and lowered his eyes. It felt as if he was speaking to the sleeve of his button-up. "I understand what you are saying."

"How have things been going?" Rachel asked, attempting to get a reciprocation from Kurt's motionless hands, "With everything."

Kurt pulled his arms back from Rachel and stood, moving to the front of the room and pacing in agitation and frustration. "My dad will hardly say a single word to me, as he has found out about Karofsky and this entire ordeal altogether. I feel like I don't belong in my own home."

The two girls looked on in a delusional empathy they believed to be understanding, but Kurt just seemed to rise up even more. He continued, "I've been getting plenty of sleep, but I still wake up feeling tense and on edge. And Karofsky? He will _not_ let up, even after we've broken up! He still throws punches to me, and there's nothing I can do to get him to apologize for what's he's done."

"And," Kurt stood in the middle of the room, turning to face the girls with a mournfully acidic look in his eyes, "Dad has nearly extended a restraining order against Blaine. I haven't spoken, let alone _saw_, Blaine in more than a few days - and that really _bites_ because now is the time I need him the most."

Rachel placed a hand over her heart and a heartfelt expression washed over her face, as, Kurt suspected, she imagined a similar situation between her and Finn, positively _melting_ at the pure drama of it.

Brittany perked in her seat and she waved a single pinkie towards the door with a large grin on her face. Kurt turned to the sight of Santana strutting in the room, hips swaying and a pleased grin on her lips. She declared, "I have a solution to _that_ problem, at least, Hummel!"

She held up her red and black phone, backlight flashing. "You can call Blaine on my phone. I grant you permission."

For a moment, Kurt didn't move. He eyed his (somewhat) friend with an distrusting eye, before the opportunity and urge became too strong and he nearly lunged forward, reaching for the phone with desperate fingers. Santana hid her phone behind her with a mischievous glint in her eye. "But," she said, "we get to listen in."

He stared at her for a minute, disbelieving but still in awe at both her nerve and her brains. For a second he hesitated, but in the end he gave in, sighing and holding a hand out for the phone with a nod. "Fine," he said.

Santana smirked devilishly and handed her phone over. Doing a quick backtrack in his mind, Kurt attempted and succeeded in remembering Blaine's phone numer. Dialing it quickly, he sat back down and suppressed a cringe as the three girls scooted closer to him.

After one ring, he waited.

After two rings, he blinked.

After three rings, he remembered it was the middle of a school day.

After four rings, he was disappointed.

After four and half rings, a voice clicked on at the other end. "Who is this?" Blaine asked uncertainly.

"It's only me," Kurt responded quickly, smile forming at the audible sigh of relief from Blaine's side. "I'm sorry about this, by the way," he continued, "but because my dad took my phone away, this was the only other way."

"It's all right. I just did not recognize the number, and it put me on guard. So who's phone is this anyway?"

"Mine," Santana piped up from her position at Kurt's shoulder. Blaine paused.

"Yeah, it's Santana's. And she, along with Rachel and Brittany, can hear every word of our conversation. You are on speakerphone."

"I assume, from your silence, that you are wondering why Kurt would let us listen in. It was not his choice; it was the proposition he and Santana made, detailing the use of her phone in exchange for the right to hear what you and Kurt were to speak about."

"Yes, thank you, Rachel," Kurt snapped, "I believe I could have explained that _myself."_

"Woah, calm down," Blaine laughed, "At whatever the situation, I'm glad to speak with you again."

Brittany held a hand to her heart, mouth cooing as hearts nearly blew from her mouth. Kurt ignored her and spoke once more. "Yeah, I agree. You have no idea what it's like here."

"I might if you tell me," Blaine pointed out, background noise from his end drawing to a faded close. The bottom of his black oxfords clicked against the tile, walking away from, Kurt presumed, lunch. Rachel nodded encouragingly before fixating her eyes on the phone outstretched before, staring determinedly at it like she could see Blaine through the screen.

"Well, it has become frighteningly obvious that the Glee club has taken to picking a side to be on, and no, I really have no idea about what that means. But apparently, Rachel, Brittany, Puck and Santana are on my 'side', so I'm not completely alone here. It's going better than I expected."

"That's good!" Blaine exclaimed, evident ease painting his voice. "I'm sure it'll be no time before the rest of 'em come to your side."

"The dark side," Kurt muttered, sparking a chuckle from Blaine. "But, seriously, you make it sound so easy."

Distantly thinking of his encounter with Karofsky a couple days ago, Kurt shook his head and geared up to tell Blaine. He turned and addressed the girls, "Oh, girls, I just need to speak with Blaine for uno momento, so if you don't mind..."

"Kurt, no," Santana stated firmly, "Whatever you gotta say to Blaine, you can say to us."

Briefly, Kurt's mind automatically scratched up counter-arguments and angry retaliations. Looking around at the three faces crowded against him, he closed his eyes and relished in the patient silence from Blaine's end of the phone.

he hadn't been honest during the past few months of his life, beginning at the pressured acceptance to that date; had he known that, at the time, he was not just saying yes to a date, but to months of turmoil and abuse - all for a delusional image of love - he would not have given in so easily. He knew he may never forgive himself for that.

Although he was getting back into the swing of honestly, he still had lengths to go.

And, he thought, these girls are stranding by me. I owe them the truth; I owe everyone the truth.

"Blaine." Kurt took another fleeting glance at the onlookers - at their shining eyes glinting at the realized prospect of delving into Kurt's recently hidden life, and not having to eavesdrop to find out.

He continued, "I saw Karofsky at the mall a few days ago; actually, if I remember correctly, and I _do,_ it was a bit before dad and I sat down to talk."

Ever passionate Brittany gasped at the shreds of newly discovered information, while Rachel mimicked her, not at the news, but at the pure drama of it all.

"What did you do?" Blaine asked, if not hesitantly, than shocked, oblivious to the reactions from Kurt's end.

"I don't mean to develop an alternate version of Stockholm Syndrome, but he was sitting with his head in his hands - evidently crying..."

"Oh, don't tell me you confronted him."

"I felt bad for him! Don't get me wrong, what he did was... _unforgivable,_ but I had one last trace of hope that he at least regretted what he had done." Kurt paused, taking a systematic breath through his noise. Blaine remained silent, encouraging him to continue with saying a thing.

"I mean, it seems like an admirable trait - having faith in someone who... who doesn't necessarily need it, or _deserve it," _he said, voice dropping, "I learned that there is a point when you need to realize that giving them that _hope_ is only empowering them."

Santana pursed her lips, and waited, resting her head on Kurt's shoulder. He shrugged uncomfortably but eventually let her be. He sighed, rubbing his temple with two fingers. "He took another swing at me."

"Truthfully, I don't know what to say," Blaine muttered, "or what to do."

"Don't do anything." Kurt smiled sadly. "If I could, I'd sign a restraining order against him. I won't be going near him if I can help it. And," he added, with a hint of humor, "If he wasn't two times my size, I'd take a swing at him, too."

A sweeping air of finality slipped into the room and into the phone's connection. Kurt nodded, and though he could not see it, Blaine nodded as well. Brittany glanced sideways at the clock, jumping up and pointing at Kurt, exclaiming, "The lunch hour is almost over, and you said you would help me design a walk-in closet for Lord Tubbington before class!"

"I guess I have to go, then," Kurt said into the phone, holding up a hand to reassure Rachel, "But I don't know when I'll be able to talk to you again."

Santana, who had taken a fair share of silence, spoke up in a confused tone. "It's not like you two live in separate countries. Just sneak out and see each other; I've done it, like, millions of times."

Blaine laughed heartily from the end. "As much as I want to go with Santana's plan, I really don't want you to get in even _more_ trouble," he said, voice dipping and rising in strained chuckles. Kurt found his own intonation doing the same - forced laughter in the face of actuality. Trouble was staring them down, and they ought to not fight back.

"I've put my dad through far too much to add this to the list, too," Kurt sighed, "It's probably for the best."

"But," Santana interrupted, "if you guys were to accidentally be online at the same time, would you talk to each other?"

"Santana," Kurt warned.

"That's all I'll say, Kurt," she defended, "I mean, you've had a lot of shit thrown at you these past few months, so don't you think that being in communication with Blaine is nothing short of reasonable?"

Kurt raised the heel of his hand to his eye, rubbing tensely. Santana smirked; she knew she had a point.

Kurt turned to her. "We'll just have to see what happens when we get there," he said, then directing his voice back to the phone in his hand, "But if that doesn't happen, I love you."

Kurt felt Blaine's smile radiate off the call. "I love you, too."

"Bye, Blaine!" Brittany called, after Rachel and Santana had bid their farewells to him as well. She crowded up to Kurt, who was placing the phone back into Santana's open palm. "Now, _come on!"_

She grabbed his hand and just about towed him out of the choir room and into the bare halls. His face, although initially shocked and bewildered, turned into one of masked joy. Rachel smiled from her seat.

Santana sniffed, and Rachel shifted in her seat to take a proper look at her, eyes narrowed. "I _know_ that face, Satan. You're planning something, and I want _no_ part of it!" Rachel all but screeched. She stood and crossed her arms defiantly.

Santana gave her a sly smile. "Good. I don't want you and your dripping voice to be a part of it, anyway."

Huffing angrily, Rachel stormed out of the room just as the lunch bell signaled the end of their eating period. Santana placed her hands on the brim of her waist, leaning her weight on one leg and grinning, gears turning spirals in her head.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N School is finally over! Freshman finals are FINALLY over! And you know what that means… consistent updates (let's hope)! I promise to really try to update much more frequently now that I have the weight of school off my shoulders. **

**Swim 'Til You Drown**

Walking into the after school practice of Glee club was terrifying. The rehearsal was not only a half hour long like the lunch hour one had been, it expanded much longer. It was that much longer to sit in the view of furious, belittling looks of his friends.

However, he had a goal in mind. He entered the room with his shoulders squared, back straight and head held high. His shoes clicked indomitably against the tiles and he made strong eye contact with the ones sitting, staring over at him. Mr. Schuester, as it played out, was sitting off to the side looking over sheet music silently, and Kurt asked if he could sing something. Absently, though as curious as he was, Mr. Schue accepted and redirected his attention to Kurt.

He placed his bag next to the piano and took a deep breath, looking over the room and noticing, with both satisfaction and discomfort, that all members were present and staring him down.

"Hello," he started, fighting down the urge to bite his lip, "I'd just like to sing something today that, I think, accurately represents what I've been _working_ through lately."

The glee clubbers remained stoic, if not for the occasional inquisitive look or the smile sent in Kurt's direction. Kurt took a deep breath and called for Santana and Brittany to join him up in the front of the room.

They both jumped over to him quickly. Brittany pulled him in for a quick hug and Santana let her fingers slide over his shoulder and back in what he interpreted as a supportive gesture. He nodded to them his thanks and then the music was filling the air. First came the deep piano, then the pounding drums.

"_Trippin' out, spinning around, I'm underground,"_ Kurt sang, pulling energy and encouragement from his friends behind him, who were currently swaying slightly, and, in Santana's case, shooting glares at whoever looked away. "_I fell down, yeah, I fell down."_

"_I'm freaking out, where am I now? Upside down_," Kurt's voice resonated around the room, "_and I can't stop it now, can't stop me now."_

"_I, I'll get by; I, I'll survive._

_When the world's crashing down, when I fall and hit the ground,_

_I will turn myself around, don't you try to stop me._

_And I, I won't cry."_

Hearing the two voices harmonizing smoothly behind him, Kurt continued, eyes staring untiringly at the windows above everyone's heads. He refused eye contact. "_I found myself in Wonderland. I'll get back on my feet again."_

"_Is this real? Is this pretend?I'll take a stand until the end."_

Kurt had gone into this song, although with the best of determination and confidence, thinking he would be in absolute tears by the time the song was done, or even proceeding the song altogether. Though, now, when he sang and his voice soared through the room, he felt nothing but anger and assertion, towards Karofsky, towards the glee club and even towards himself."_I, I'll get by; I, I'll the world's crashing down, when I fall and hit the ground,I will turn myself around, don't you try to stop me."_

Suddenly, it was as if the girls behind him and his friends in front of him were gone. It was his voice, only his voice.

He realized, as late as it may be, that none of this was his fault. For the longest time, even after he got out from under Karofsky, he believed he owed everyone everything he had - as if he was paying debt for something he never bought. This thought startled him fleetingly, and he faltered slightly in his singing.

"_And I, I won't cry."_

Why had he, subconsciously at least, blamed everything on himself, when he, in fact, knew everything to not be his fault? It made absolutely no sense! All this time, he had been getting down on himself for the most foolish of reasons. It was not his fault he ended up in an abusive relationship, his mind chanted, it was not his fault he felt the shocks and suffered through the aftermath.

None of this was his fault.

"_I, I'll get by; I, I'll survive._"

He didn't owe anyone an apology; he did nothing wrong. "_When the world's crashing down, when I fall and hit the ground,I will turn myself around, don't you try to stop me._"

But it's over - the song, the looks, the rumors, the anger - it's _all_ over. Kurt nodded to himself and smiled as he sang out the last line.

"_And I, I won't cry._"

The accompaniment instruments slowed the ending to a stop, and if it wasn't for Kurt's deep breathing, the room would've been completely silent. Santana and Brittany started to clap behind him, and not a moment after, Rachel began to clap, too. Puck rose from his seat in a standing ovation of one man and threw his fist into the air with a cheer.

Idly, Kurt remembered that the only ones who were clapping at this point were the ones who had already made their standing point clear. They had already proven to be on Kurt's "side". Though, shortly after Puck's applause, Mercedes, with a repentant expression, started up a wave of hesitant praise and clapping.

Kurt gave a watery smile to Mercedes, who returned it full-heartedly, and at that, the rest of the club, and Mr. Schuester, began to clap.

At that moment, Kurt never felt stronger.

* * *

After arriving home that day, Kurt texted his father and told him to hurry home. It was urgent, but everything was alright.

A half hour later found Kurt and Burt in the living room, Burt staring expectantly at his son while Kurt played with his fingers in his lap. He was ready to do this, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous or that he didn't know where to begin.

"Son," Burt said, "You said this was urgent."

"Give me a moment, dad," Kurt warned lightly, "this is really important and… hard to get out."

Burt paused. "Does this have anything to do with you and that Karofsky kid?"

"Yes."

"Then let me say something first."

Kurt looked up, startled and confused. Burt gave him a sad smile. "I know, it's weird for me to say I'm sorry, but, Kurt, I really am."

"Why?" Kurt asked, incredulous. "I was about to tell you that _I_ was sorry!"

"Maybe we both have something to apologize for, kid," Burt said ruefully, sighing and looking deep into his son's eyes. "I really am sorry for the way I've acted these past few days. First, letting you not see Blaine was just one of those cruel and unusual punishments, I guess."

Kurt started, "Dad-"

"No, let me finish." Burt shifted uncomfortably in his chair and tugged at his collar. "This isn't easy for me, either. I ignored you when you needed me the most and I'm just so, so sorry, Kurt. When you first told me… well, _everything_, the only that registered was that you were in a relationship with Karofsky. It was like my brain just ignored the fact that it was abusive.

"I think my brain ignored that because I couldn't stand the fact that you were getting hurt. Anything like that just tears me up, Kurt, and I couldn't bear to think that my boy was in that bad of a relationship. But then sometime later, it just clicked. You're my son and I would be a terrible father to just get up and overlook the crap you've been going through.

"So I won't anymore. It's just so hard to find out your son, your only son, has been going through _so much _and has been in so much pain - all without your support.

"We're all the real family we've got, Kurt. Just you and me. I need you to tell me this stuff."

By this point, Kurt had grown misty-eyed. He nodded, because it seemed like the only thing he could do at this point, and stood to walk over to his father. He was pulled into a strong hug, a shaking, strong hug. "I am so sorry, Kurt," Burt murmured gruffly into Kurt's ear.

"Me, too, dad," Kurt responded, speaking softly into Burt's shoulder, "I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry I went behind your back, I'm sorry this escalated out of control-"

"That wasn't your fault, kid," Burt said, reaching a hand to cup the back of Kurt's head, "None of this was your fault. You just wanted a relationship, and that's only being human. You do know that, right? That none of this was your fault?"

"I know, dad."

* * *

**A/N I bet ya'll can tell by now that it's coming to a close. If I named chapters, this one would so be called Empowerment or something of the sort. **

**This story is going through some revisions, nothing major, just cleaning up grammar and punctuation mistakes from the earlier chappies. **


End file.
